EL cielo de la hoja
by Zerookomura2015
Summary: después del incidente en la isla tenrou , la dragon slayer del cielo estará en un nuevo mundo en donde tendrá que aprender las artes ninjas junto a su mejor amiga
1. Chapter 1

HOLA AMIGOS AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO FIC ,ESPERO QUE LES PORQUE EL ANTERIOR NO LO SABIA SEGUIR ,ENTONCES SE ME OCURRIO LA IDEA DE HACER OTRO PERO EN EL MUNDO DE ÁS NO ME PERTENECE FAIRY TAIL

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

EL CIELO DE LA HOJA

capítulo 1:Un nuevo comienzo ,el equipo 7 se forma

En un mundo en donde solo reinaba la magia , un gremio de magos llamados Fairy Tail estaban teniendo la prueba de clase s en la Isla Tenrou . Pero ciertos conflictos interrumpieron el examen que fue la llegada grimoire heart, un gremio oscuro que su objetivo era destruir a las hadas.

Entonces despues de varias batallas con los miembros del gremio oscuro ,lograron derrotar a Hades ,actual maestro de Grimoire Heart,y a los demás miembros.

Ya despues de la pelea con Hades ,se encontraban los miembros de Fairy Tail muy heridos debido a las multiples batallas que tuvieron .

-ahh... me siento renovada-decia la maga estelares siendo curada por la dragon slayer del cielo,Wendy

-bueno lucy-san todas tus heridas estan curadas-decia esta para que pasase otro a hacer atendida

-que bueno que este conflicto ya se haya solucionado-decia una peli roja que vestia con un traje de enfermera para ayudar a atender a los miembros del gremio

-tienes razón erza-decia otra peli azul estaba cubierta por algunos bendajes

Pero de repente sintieron algo que los llamos mucha la atención y el primero en reaccionar fue Natsu-esta magia es tan...tan maligna-entonces todos enfocaron su vista al horizonte en donde se venia un dragon negro-Ac..Acnologia¡-decian todos con temos en sus voces

Entonces el dragon se acercó a la isla y empezó atacar a los miembros del gremio pero a su vez estos utilizaron todas sus tecnicas para defenderse ,cosa que no resultó debido a la diferencia de poderes que hay entre el dragon y el gremio.

Luego Acnologia preparó su ataque que utilizaria para destruir la isla junto a Fairy tail,ya sabiendo el destino que les preparaba .

-Ñiños todos reunance y tomensen de las manos-decia el maestro Makarov mientras que Acnologia se preparaba para utilizar su ataque

A su vez desde lejos se veia a una joven que observaba la escena del gremio-no se preocupe mis hadas dentro de poco volveran a ver a los demás-dijo esta para si misma y haci realizando una especie de sello magico hacia las hadas, pero le pertubo en ese momento -siento como una pertubación en el espacio y tiempo-dijo la joven (nota:espero que ya sepan de quien se trata)pero no tenia tiempo para pensar entonces solo realizó el hechizo sobre el gremio.

En la reunión de la hadas veian como una luz los cubria pero de repente algo inesperado sucedia,al parecer vieron como una luz cubria completamente a la sacerdotiza del cielo-qué es esto?-decia ella mientras se veia-que te pasa wendy-decia charle,que era una gata de color blanco-no lo se charle,tengo miedo,que alguien me ayuda-decia ya con preocupacion es su voz-no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado -decia ya encontrandose al lado su amiga

Entonces cuando el ataque del dragón estaba listo,este no dudo ni un solo segundo y disparó su poderoso ataque pero la luz que los cubria empezó a brillar hasta que no se podia visualizar nada-mis hadas los estaré esperando y a la hija de Grandine te deseo suerte en tu nuevo camino.

EN OTRO MUNDO

En un bosque se podia divisar a la aldea de la hoja ,una aldea endonde no reinaba la magia si no el chakra ,una energia que es encuentra en el cuerpo de alguna personas que a traves de un duro entrenamiento se lograba obtenerlo,mayormente los que los utiliza son los ninjas que lo utilizan para ganarse la ás ya habian pasado 12 años desde el ataque del bijuu kyubi,que fue sellado en un niño de pelo amarillo y ojiazul(Nota:ustedes saben como iva vestido)que se lo encontraba feliz de la vida ,ya que habia logrado un paso para su sueño,que era la de convertirse en el hokage de la hoja y para eso tenia que convertirse en ninja,que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para se lo encontraba saliendo de su casa para dirigirse a la academia ninja en donde le asignarian la información con respecto a los genin(nota:para que no lo saben es el nivel 1 de los ninjas).

Que bueno ,desde hoy sere un ninja-decia el ojiazul con alegria mientras caminaba-(no puedo esperar hasta que se cumpla mi sueños)-se imaginaba a él riendo y con el sombre del sintio un temblor en el suelo que parece que venia en la afuera de la aldea sin embargo este se detuvo en un segundo-parece que ya se detuvo,mejor me doy prisa no quiero llegar en mi primer dia como ninja-decia este que empezó a trotar hacia la academia

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea,se podia visualizar a dos ninjas de alto rango,entre ellos se encontraba un peli plata que tenia una mascara que le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara dejando al descubierto un ojo ,y el otro era un hombre con grandes cejas con un peinado ridiculo-según sobre los informe del temblor de hace un rato parece provenir de por aqui-decia el peliplata-no creo que sea un ataque hacia nuestra aldea ,creo que fue un temblor normal-decia el cejas grande-tambien lo creó guy , pero son ordenes del hokague la de averiguar-dijo este hasta que visualizó una especie de crater en el suelo-mira alli,eso parece sospechoso-mencionó el enmascarado-vayamos a averiguar-afirmo su compañero

Entonces los dos se acercaron al crater,y al llegar visualizaron a una niña de pelo azul acompañada de una gatita que estaban desmayada que tenia algunos vendajes como si hubiese combatido-crees que sea una trampa-mencionó Guy-mmm...no se,voy a ver si algo raro-este levantó la parte que le tapaba el otro ojo dejando mostrar un ojo de color rojo con tres circulos en ella-segun mi sharingan no muestra signos de que alguna trampa,pero lo que mas me inquieta es que la silueta de su chakra poseé otra forma-mencionó el ninja peli plata-entonces voy a ver sí poseé alguna banda regulatoria para saber de que aldea viene,cubreme guy-ordenó el usuario de un sharingan-de acuerdo kakashi-afirmó su compañero

Este se acercó de manera precavida para estar atentos ante posibles peligros,ya al estar una distancia bastante corta ,este revisó si tenia una banda regulatoria-(parece que es una niña comun y corriente de unos 12 años ,y su mascota me parece extraño ,será mejor llevarlo al hospital de la aldea)-pensó kakashi-oye guy ayudame,tu llevas al gato y yo llevo a la ñiña-ordenó su compañero-es seguro?-pregunto Guy-no te preocupes no representa problema alguno-dijo este cargando a la niña en su espalda,entonces los llevaron a la niña junto a su gato a la villa en donde iria al hospital para ver si ella corria peligro-(cuando despiertes habra muchas preguntas que hacerte)-penso Kakashi y asi empezó su recorrido hacia a la aldea.

TIME SKIP-EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA-

Los dos ninjas habian llegado a la entrada de la villa,pero de repente Guy sintio como la gatita estaba recuperando la conciencia de poco hasta quedar totalmete conciente-donde estoy?-dijo en un tono muy bajo-mira kakashi parece que la mascota de la niña puede hablar puede que sea una invocación-mencionó el ceja grande-no lo creo Guy ,porque hubiese desaparecido desde ese entonces-le dijo kakashi

Despues de un rato charle reaccionó de lo que esta pasando-(mierda parece que fuimos secuestrados,¿qué deberia saber?)-pensó esta al ver que estaba siendo cargada por un sujeto que tenia un peinado totalmente ridiculo ,lo que más llamó la atención es que alcostado estaba su amiga inconciente-oh,parece que estas despierta-mencionó Guy-adonde nos dirigimos?-pregunto la exceed-nos dirigmos al hospital de la villa oculta de la hoja,esto contesta tu pregunta anterior-respondió el peliplata-villa de oculta de la hoja? nunca he oido hablar de él-comentaba la gata-parece que tú y esta niña no son de por aqui-comentó Guy-no,nosotras somos de magnolia en el reino de fiore-dijo charle ante los ninjas, cosa que nunca habia escuchado de que existiera el reino de fiore ,al ver las caras de los dos se dio cuestan que estos desconocian del reino,entonces en ese momento recordó lo que habia sucedido en la isla Tenrou ,cuando estaban a punto de recibir el ataque de Acnologia ,una luz que cubria completamente a Wendy y a ella, despues de esto no recuerdaba nada.

Al cabo de un rato habian llegaron al hospital,en donde pusieron a la sacerdotiza del Cielo en una habitación para esperar hasta que se despertase mientras que era acompañada de su amiga.

TIME SKIP-30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS-

Se podia monstrar a Wendy despertando en una cama que al parecer era un hospital-donde estoy-mencionó esta algo desorientada-no te preocupes Wendy estamos a salvo-la voz provenia de su mejor amiga que estaba sentada en una silla ,que a su vez esta tenia un nuevo vestuario que el anterior estaba destrozada-Charle donde estamos?-pregunto la niña-estan en la villa oculta de la hoja -por la puerta del lugar se podia ver a un anciano con un sombrero rojo(nota ya sabran quien es)seguido de Kakashi-ohh parece que has despertado-exclamo el anciano-disculpame señor pero nunca habia oido hablar de villa de la hoja-mencionó la dragon slayer-no lo habras escuchado porque en realidad este no es tu mundo-ante lo dicho del sabio anciano, Wendy no entedia lo que habia dicho-¿comó que no es mi mundo?-pregunto algo preocupada-según me dijo tu amigo ,ustedes venienen de un mundo en donde ustedes controlan la magia pero en este mundo las personas utilizan una energia llamada chakra ,que lo utilizan mayormente los ninjas-explico el anciano-!¿ninjas?¡-exclamo Wendy-si ninjas,en el lugar en donde te encuentras ahora es la villa oculta de hoja ,una aldea constituia mayormente por ninjas,en cambio en tu mundo estaba constituido por gremios de magos si no me equivoco-mencionó el hokage

Ante esto Wendy quedo un poco sorprendida sobre lo dicho pero a la vez adolorida ya que habia perdido a sus amigos pero la gata al ver el estado que se habia puesto-no te preocupes vamos a buscar una manera de volver con los demás-dijo la gata para que cambie el estado de animos ,lo cual habia sido efecto ya que ella dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara hacia la gata-pero de mientras que haremos-pregunto Wendy-porque no se unen a nuestra villa hasta que logren encontrar la solución a este conflicto,asi podrán mantenerse por lo que veo necesitaran algo de dinero para alimentarse-menciono el hokage-mmmm...no es mala idea que opinas charle-le preguntaba a su amiga-bueno,esta bien nos uniremos a ustedes-dijo la gata-ohhh por cierto me olvide presentarme soy hiruzen Sarutobi lider de la villa o sea hokage-mencionó sarutobi-(¿hokage? debe ser como el maestro de un gremio)-pensaba wendy-te asignare al equipo de kakashi-dijo señalando al peliplata-hola mi nombre es kakashi hatake y apartir de hoy te enseñare las artes de los ninjas junto con otros tres miembros,que si no mal recuerdo creo que voy una hora de retraso-dijo este con suma tranquilidad-(¡QUE UNA HORA DE RETRASO!)-pensaba charle-creo que deberia cambiarme-decia wendy de manera apresurada debido al retraso de su maestro.

Ya cambiada con un nuevo atuendo que le habian dado los ninjas ,que consistia de unas sandalia que utilizan los ninjas,luego un mini short (como el que utiliza sakura),una camiseta con el signo de la hoja abajo y una campera (igualita que lleva hinata en naruto shippuden pero esta era mas pequeña) con el simbolo del remolino en la espalda y el porta shuriken en la pierna derecha-ya estamos lista,vayamos con su grupo kakashi-sensei-decia wendy y con charle abrazada-okay vayamos a la academia ninja es donde me encontrare con mis disipulos-decia ya listo para juntarse con el grupo.

Time SKIP -EN LA ACADEMIA NINJA-

Ya en la academia se podia ver a Kakashi y Wendy caminando por los pasillos de la academia,que al parece para la Dragon slayer era una escuela en donde se aprendian los principios basicos de los que llegaron al aula en donde se juntaria con los demas miembros del equipo,al abrir un borrador cayó desde arriba de la puerta pegandole en la cabeza de kakashi dejando sorprendida a Wendy y Charle-(que truco tan barato)-penso la gata,al entrar vio a tres chicos en diferentes lugares, uno estaba lejos de los demás que un aabache,otra una chica de pelo rosa que lo unico que le llamo la atención la frente que tenia y por ultimo ojiazul de pelo rubio que en un momento le hizo recordar a Natsu.

-ssssiiiiiiiiiii,cayo en mi trampa-decia el rubio-sensei yo trate detenerlo pero este no hizo caso de las advertencias-decia la pelirosada y por ultimo el azabache solo los esto Kakashi se quedo pensando un rato y dijo-lo que puedo decirles sobre este equipo es que son una bola de idiotas-el comentario deprimio a los tres ninjas,pero luego presencia de la chica peliazul acompañada de una gata llama presencia del rubio-sensei quien es esta niña?-pregunto naruto por Wendy-ah,ella es otra miembro del equipo 7-dicho esto la sacerdotiza se presentó-hola ,mi nombre es wendy marvell y ella charle ,mucho gusto-dijo de manera formal que atrajo la atencion de sakura por la gata-ohhh que linda mascota-ante esto le resalta una vena en la cabeza de charle-!A QUIEN LLAMAS MASCOTA¡-esto sorpredio a los tres jovenes-ahhhhhhhh el gato habla,sasuke-kun ayudame-lo dijo ya estando detras del azabache-increible puede hablar , que otras cosas puede hacer-decia el rubio sorpredido-puedo volar-decia charle mientras desplegaba sus alas cosa que quedaron nuevamente sorpredidos-bueno si ya terminaron de presentarse con wendy vayamos a la terraza para presentarnos-decia kakashi ordenando al equipo reunirse en la terraza.

Ya en la terraza,los ninjas y la maga se encontraba sentados en unas escales mientro que Kakashi se encontrada sentado en un barandal-bueno dejenme presentame mi nombre es kakashi hatake y ese su evaluador-lo ultimo dicho sorprendió a los 4 jovenes-como evaluador?no se supone que será nuestro maestro-cuestionó la pelirosa-luego les explico pero primero presentensen-ante esto el ojiazul alzo su mano en señal de presentarse primero-mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki,lo que mas me gusta es el ramen de ichiraku , lo que no me gusta es el tiempo que hay que esperar en la cocción y mi sueño para el futuro es ser hokage para que todos me reconozcan-dicho esto sorpredió a Wendy por lo decidido que él estaba-(no se porque pero me hace recordar a Natsu)-pensaba la peliazul-siguiente-entonces comenzó a habla la pelirosa-mi nombre es sakura haruno,lo que me gusta(mira a sasuke y se sonroja)y mi sueño para el futuro(se sonroja de nuevo)-bueno el que sigue-decia señalando azabache-mi nombre sasuke uchiga no me gusta nada ,hay muchas cosas que no me gusta y mi sueño para el futuro es algo que no lo considaria un sueño sino una realidad que es la de matar a cierta persona-dicho esto quedaron en silencio dejando sorprendido a wendy y charle-(puedo sentir su odio a traves de su voz)-pensaba charle-y por ultimo ustedes dos-señalando a ellas-bueno,mi nombre es wendy marvell y como voy a hacer miembro de su grupo quiero decirle que soy una dragon slayer y que vengo del gremio de magos Fairy Tail-diciendolo de manera tranquila cosa que confundio a los demás-¿Dragon slayer?,¿Fairy Tail?,¡¿Magos?!-exclamaron los dos-Wendy dejame que les explique-decia la gata

Despues de un rato que les estuvo explicando de que ella venian de otro mundo y el tema de los dragones-!increible¡te crio un dragon de verdad-lo decia naruto de manera emocionada-si aunque cierto dia desapareció,pero importa ya porque entre al gremio Fairy tail que era una familia para mi-decia ella terminado la explicación-bueno ya que terminamos de presentarnos les explicare por que soy evaluador porque antes de ser ninja tendras que pasar una prueba de supervivencia-decia este ante los 5 -¿prueba de supervivencia?-exclamaron los 5 jovenes-si una prueba en el que la posibilidad de desaprobar es de 66% y si fallan tendran que empezar de nuevo en la academia-dicho esto los 3 (naruto ,sakura y sasuke)les corrió un escalofrio-para ustedes dos tambien va lo mismo-ahora eran 5 que les corria escalofrio-bueno aqui concluye nuestra presentacion nos veremos mañana a las 7 am,ahh me olvide de decirles algo no desayunen o lo lamentaran-lo dijo con una mirada que daba mucho miedo

Ya terminado los miembros se dirigian hacia sus respectivos hogares,excepto una que no tenia lugar en el que quedarse,hasta que Naruto se acercó -Wendy-chan sino tienes lugar en el que quedarse puedes vivir conmingo en mi departamento es que yo vivo solo y tengo lugar sufiente para las dos -dijo este ofreciendole lo cual esta aceptó con gusto cosa que charle estaba un poco desconfiada con respecto al chico por si se queria pasar de la raya con Wendy-ohh naruto-kun muchas gracias no se como puedo compensartelo-decia la sacerdotiza agradeciendo la caridad del chico-no es nada,además formamos del mismo equipo haci nos ayudara a fortalecernos como equipo, entonces vayamos-decia mientras un rubor de sonrojo cubria la cara del dragon slayer-que pasa estás enferma?-pregunto el ojiazul-no,no me pasa nada vayamos-decia una wendy toda sonrojada-okay-mientras iban hacia el hogar de Naruto,Charle pensaba-(no me digas que te enamoraste de idiota)-lo pensaba con una mano cubriendo los ojos,y haci Wendy se dirigia al departamento de Naruto en donde descansaria para la prueba que le esperaria mañana.

FUUUUU...ESCRIBI COMO LOCO PERDONENME POR EL ANTERIOR FIC QUE NO LO CONTINUE PERO LES TRAJE ESTE ,BUENO NOS VEMOS NO OLVIDEN REWIEV A POR FAVOR QUE HAYA MUCHO PORQUE EL ANTERIOR 2 REWIEV POR CAPITULO , BUENO NOS VEMOS


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO AQUI LES VA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO,RECUERDEN QUE FAIRY TAIL Y NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE,SIN MAS DEMORAS EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

capitulo 2: la prueba de los casabeles

Un nuevo dia amanecia en la villa oculta de la hoja ,en donde la maga de fairy tail se encontraba en un departamento de un tal ojiazul que lo habia invitado a dormir ya que ella se encontraba sin un lugar en donde quedarse, en ese momento se encontraba a Wendy intentando despertar al rubio que estaba en el quinto sueño-vamos Naruto-kun despierta, tenemos que ir al campo del entrenamiento o sino llegaremos tarde-decia la Dragon Slayer sacudiendole un poco para que reaccionara-parece que tengo que despertarlo a mi modo-dijo charle sacando sus garras bien afildas y saltando sobre la cara del rubio-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-se escuchaba desde afuera del departamento.

En un campo de entrenamiento se veia dos jovenes ninjas esperando a los demás miembros del equipo,pero al poco tiempo enfocaron su vista en un camino en donde venian Naruto,Wendy y Charle,que al parecer le llamó mas la atención de que el rubio tenga la cara toda rasjuñada-disculpame Naruto-kun es que era la unica forma de despertarte-decia esta con un poco de pena-si que eres un tronco cuando duermes-decia la gato que los seguia volando por detras,entonces en un momento vieron que ya estaban sus compañeros de equipo-oh buenos sakura-san sasuke-san-saludaba la peliazul-saludaba la peliazul-hola Wendy-chan-devolviendole el saluda después vieron a los costados para darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien-y Kakashi sensei?-pregunto Wendy-todavia no ha llegado ,nosotros recien llegamos-le contesto la peli rosada-entonces habrá que esperarlo-sugerió la se quedaron esperando al peliplata , además era una buena oportunidad para conocerse mejor como equipo ,hablando como eran los gremios ,como le iba en su gremio,las cosas de la vida,etc.

Time skip-4 horas después-

Cuatro horas habian pasado y los miembros del equipo seguian esperando la presencia de su maestro,hasta que en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento se podia ver al sensei llegando lo mas tranquilo del mundo-LLEGA TARDE¡-gritaron Sakura y Naruto-perdonenme es que me perdí en el camino de la vida-decia como excusa-bueno chicos si ya estan todos aqui les explicaré de que trata esta prueba , como verán aqui(saca unos cascabeles)tengo 3 cascabeles y tendran que sacarmelo,tendran hasta 11 am para hacerlo-decia Kakashi hasta que es interumpido por la gata -pero son 3 cascabeles y nosotros somos 5-pero a su vez se ve interrumpido por Sasuke-significa que dos de nosotros quedarán en esos dos troncos -dicho esto vieron los troncos que se encontraban medios cortados -exacto Sasuke,dos de ustedes quedaran atados y a su vez serán de nuevo enviados a la academia-un silencio se produjo en el campo por lo dichodel sensei,hasta que Naruto rompió -AHH¡YO SERÉ QUE TOME LOS CASCABELES DATTEBAYO¡-gritó este cuando estaba corriendo con un kunai en la mano directo a Kakashi,pero un santiamen vieron como Kakashi sostenia la mano de Naruto en el que sostenia el kunai apuntado a la cabeza del mismo-todavia no dije que empiecen-esto sorprendió a Wendy y Charle-(increible es tan fuerte como geralt)-pensaban las dos,ya soltando a Naruto de la posición en el que estaba-bueno comiencen-dicho esto Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando en el campo a Wendy,Charle y a Naruto por supuesto el sensei en el medio.

Asi la prueba comenzó ,las dos magas estaban sorprendidas por las destrezas que poseian los chicos ,excepto uno que aun estaba en el campo-USTED Y YO ,MANO A MANO DATTEBAYO¡-djio el rubio desafiando al sensei,pero este solo le ignoró y saco un libro lo cual se puso a leer-que haces?-pregunto el ojiazul-pues intento saber que pasa en la historia,ya que creo que no seas un gran problema-lo dijo de manera burlona que hizo enfandar al rubio-YA VERAS MALDITO¡-gritó este mientras estaba corrirendo hacia Kakashi-espera Naruto-kun-dijo Wendy tratando de parar al rubio pero fue en vano ya que no lo escuchaba.Y asi Naruto realizó una serie de golpes que facilmete fueron detenidas por Kakashi ,hasta que cierto punto este se posicionó detrás de él ,listo para compañeros vieron como su maestro hacia sellos con la mano hasta que Sakura le advirtió sobre la tecnica del maestro desde lejos pero fue demasiado tarde- _TECNICA DE SECRETADE LA VILLA OCULTA DE LA HOJA:1000 AÑOS DE MUERTE-_ dijo este hacia un pequeño empujon con los dedos en la parte del trasero ,mandandolo hacia un rio que se encontraba a un costado del campo-(eso es una tecnica "secreta")-pensaba Charle con una gota estilo anime igual que Wendy.

Cuando las cosas estaban tranquilas ,Sasuke estaba a punto a atacar lanzadoles algunos shuriken pero de repente vieron como dos shuriken fueron lanzados desde el agua ,cosa que fueron detenidos facilmente,ante esto Sasuke solo decidió esperar un poco sabiendo que no seria facil.

Entonces del agua salieron varion clones de Naruto-(parece que las historias son ciertas él puede realizar esa tecnica de alto rango)-pensaba Kakashi mientra veia como las copias del rubio se les acercaban pero algo le tomó por sorpresa era que una de sus copia lo habia tomado por la espalda-se distrajo maestro-decia alegre la copia mientra tomaba con fuerza al sensei para que los demás clones pudieran golpearle .Cuando iban a golpearle,Kakashi desapareción en una masa de humo y que en esta apareciera otro clon de Naruto,entonces ellos se empezaron a atacar entre sí para encontrar al sensei,hasta que deshizo la tecnica dejando a un Naruto lleno de moretones en la cara,desde veian la escena en el encontraba el rubio-(Idiota)-pensaba Charle al igual que Sasuke.

Luego de eso Kakashi apareció detrás de Wendy saliendo desde detras de un árbol,cosa que sorpredió a la maga-bueno Wendy ,veamos de que nivel tienes-dijo el peliplata-(voy a mostrarles deque estoy hecho)-pensaba la sacerdotiza del cielo para motivarse,entonces con la boca empezó a absorber aire y acomulandolo en un solo punto- _TECNICA DEL DRAGON DEL CIELO:AUILLIDO DE VIENTO-_ dijo esta soltando una gran rafaga de viento,sorprendiendo a la mayoria del equipo -creo que lo lograste Wendy-decia la gata -gracias Charle-le respondia ante el comentario de su una voz de oyó una voz detrás de ellas-todavia no canten victoria,fue un gran ataque pero necesitarás mucho más para enfrentarte a los enemigos que se te presentarán en el futuro-esto sorprendió mucho a las magas ya que ese era su mejor ataque que ella tenia, entonces de las manos de Wendy se formaron dos circulos magicos- _ALAS CELESTIALES-_ decia la peliazul mientras le arrojaba rafagas de aire en forma de alas ,lo cual hizo que el peliplata tuviera que saltar para esquivarlas,en ese momento la gata aprovechó ese momento para poder sacarle los cascabeles utilizando sus alas a toda velocidad,pero fue detenida por Kakashi cuando estaba a punto de tomar los cascabeles,este lo agarró y se lo lanzo donde se encontraba la maga,haciendo que se estrellara entre las dos y dejandolas fuera de combate.

Mientras Kakashi aterrizaba y a la vez veia a las magas-(les falta mucho que aprender,tendrán que cambiar su estilo de pelea si quieren prepararse para las batallas que se avesinan)-pensaba Kakashi hasta que le ocurrió una idea para ver si caian.

En otra pàrte se veia al rubio que estaba buscando al sensei-maldito ya me las pegaras ya los verás-decia de manera molesta ,hasta que ve que unos de los cascabeles tirado en el suelo cerca de un árbol-vaya parece que hoy es mi dia de suerte-decia este cuando iva a tomar el cascabel ,hasta que una soga sujeta del pie del chico haciendo que quede colgado-pensaste que te seria tan facil-decia Kakashi mientra aparecia de la nada y agarrando el cascabel-MALDICIÓN¡-gritaba el rubio.

Por otra parte se veia a Sakura corriendo-(mierda debido al grito que hice revelé mi posición,debo cambiar de lugar)-hasta que se detiene en cierto lugar en donde se veia al peliplata leyendo su libro-que hace?solo ahi leyendo su estupido libro-murmura ella,entonces escuchó una voz detras de ella-creo que deberias de cambiar tu posición-decia este para luego lanzarle un jutsu ilusorio,que finjia que Sasuke se estaba muriendo-IIIAAAAAAAAAA¡SASUKE-KUN SE ESTA MUERIENDO IIIIAAAA¡-gritaba Sakura para a la vez desmayarse por escena que lo ha hecho ver su sensei,dejando a otro fuera de combate.

Después de eso ,el peliplata se recostaba en un árbol-(vaya,cuidar de niños cansa)-pensaba este ,hasta que de repente tuvo que moverse ya que un par de shuriken y kunai se dirian hacian é después de haber esquivado el ataque,cayó en una trampa ,cosa que impresionó a Kakashi,lo cual lo evadió facilmente,pero de repente Sasuke ataque de manera desprevenida,realizando un conjunto que en el ultimo golpe ,logró tocar a penas el cascabel,pero el peliplata retrocedió para mantener la distancia entre los dos,luego el azabache realizó una serie de sellos que llamo la atención de Kakashi-(es imposible,ningun genin poseé esa cantidad de chakra para realizarla)-pensaba el peliplata mientras veia al azabache listo para tirar su tecnica- _ESTILO DE FUEGO -GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO-_ decia Sasuke cuando lanzaba un gran manto de llamas hacia su maestro,pero después de un momento sintió como una mano le tomaba del pie- _ESTILO DE TIERRA:PRISIÓN DE TIERRA-_ decia este mientras lo jalaba al suelo y enterrandolo en el suelo dejandole solo la cabeza-todavia te falta mucho que aprender-mencionaba Kakashi ,haciendo que este se erritara.

Entonces Kakashi sintió que era el momento de finalizar la prueba-buenos chicos la prueba ha finalizado-decia este,haciendo que los demás suspiraran por no haber conseguido los de que algunos recuperaran la conciencia,los miembros del equipo se encontraban sentado cerca de los troncos ,excepto dos que estaban atados a los troncos,esos eran Naruto y Sakura;y al frente de ellos se encontraba Kakashi-POR QUE ESTAMOS ATADOS?¡-gritaban los dos "castigados"-bueno,tu Naruto por intertar robar el almuerzo

FLASHBACK-

Se veia al rubio colgado de un árbol ,hasta que logra caer que cerca de un momento se encontraba un par de caja de almuerzo,al ver las cajas en estomago del chico empezó a sonar-que hambre tengo ,no estaria mal si me comó una-dicho esto el rubio se sentó al frente del monumento en donde se encontraba los almuerzos para poder comerlos,hasta que una voz le sorpredió-que estas intentando hacer Naruto-decia el peliplata parado en el monumento-¿yo?,nada-decia con temor esperando lo peor.

Fin del FLASHBACK

-Y YO PORQUE ESTOY ATADA -gritaba la pelirosa-por haber insultado mi libro-ante la respuestade su sensei les cayo una gota estilo anime a los miembros del equipo-debo decir que no pudieron cumplir la prueba porque les falto algo muy simple e importante-dicho esto los jovenes ninjas quedaron en silencio para oir la respuesta del sensei-los que les falto fue trabajo en equipo-esto llamó la atención de los miembros del equipo-en las misiónes ninjas habrá situaciones en donde el trabajo en equipo es lo fundamental,pero ante esto les voy a dar una ultima oportunidad,asi que coman estos almuerzos(les entrega el almuerzo a Sasuke,Wendy y Charle)para recuperar energias pero no pueden dar de comer a Naruto y a Sakura es como castigo ,si le dan serán desaprobados automaticamente-dicho esto,el peliplata desapareció de un salto.

Asi tres miembros del equipo empezaron a comer sus respectivos almuerzos,hasta que en un momento Sasuke acerca su almuerzo a Sakura-pero Sasuke-san si lo haces desaprobaras el examen-decia Wendy con preocupación-Wendy -chan tiene razón-decia la pelirosa-no escucharon lo que dijo,lo fundamental es el trabajo en equipo y no podremos realizarlo si dos de nosotros se encuentran debilitados-ante la respuesta de su compañero ,Wendy agarró una porción de su almuerzo para alimentar a Naruto y se lo acerco para alimentarlo(parece que Sasuke-san tiene razón)-pensaba Charle , que a su vez esta tambien combidaba de su almuerzo con los dos -ohhh..Wendy-chan eres muy amable-decia el rubio muy contento de al fin llenar el estomago.

Pero una bola de humo cubrio el campo en el que se encontraba el equipo y de este salió el peliplata-QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?¡-lo dijo de una manera mas aterradora que hizo todos temblaran-QUIERO OIR SU EXCUSA-ante esto Sakura recordó lo que habia dicho Sasuke-como usted lo habia dicho lo más importante es el trabajo en equipo,osea, que todos somos uno mismo-respuesta de la pelirosa cambió la actitud de Kakashi-"todos somos uno mismo"-repitio el sensei ,dejando a los demás algo inquieto por la proxima respuesta que puede dar-Aprobaron-dijo este,haciendo desconcertar al equipo-¿qué dijo?-preguntó el rubio-que aprobaron-volvió a repetir-ante la respuesto todos estaban alegres de que hayan pasado la prueba-(parece que entendieron el mensaje de esta prueba)-pensaba mientras veia como celebraban-bueno equipo a partir de mañana el equipo 7 empezará a realizar misiones de rango c-decia mientras se retiraba con los miembros .

FUUUUUUU...ESTOY CANSADO AQUI CONCLUYE ESTE CAPITULO ,NO OLVIDEN REWIEV ,NOS VEMOSSSSSSSS...


	3. Chapter 3

LES AGRADEZCO QUE ME SIGAN CON ESTE FIC Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW ,AH Y FELICES FIESTAS,NOS VEMOS¡XD,OTRA COSA EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ME CONFUNDI Y ERA QUE IVAN A EMPEZAR MISIONES DE RANGO D, SIN TARDANZA LES DEJO EL FIC.

Capitulo 3:Misión rango C protege al constructor.

Era otro día en la pacifica Aldea de la Hoja,en donde se veia a nuestros jovenes ninjas escondidos entre varios arboles,que al parecer estaban esperando la señal sensei,para que estos salieran a toda velocidad de sus lugares en donde se encontraban escondidos para atrapar a un gato que le habian asignado como misión al , Kakashi dió la señal ,lo cuál el equipo reaccionó rapidamente ,dando como resultado de que el rubio atrapara al gato-misión cumplida sensei-decia alegre el ojiazul después de haberlo atrapado con un gato con cara aterrorizado-(no me gustaria ser ese gato en ese momento)-pensaba Charle al ver la tortura que le estaban haciendo al pobre que cierto punto el intentaba forcejear los brazos de Naruto para escapar,pero este solo lo apretó mas,ante esto el gato saco sus garras y le empezó a rasjuñar toda la cara-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH¡-gritaba el rubio adolorido.

Más tarde, el equipo 7 se encontraban en una sala en donde se encontraba el hokage y los diferentes maestro,sentados al frente de una mesa en el que asignaba las diferentes misiones-mision cumplida equipo 7,han logrado atrapar al gato que se escapó de su dueño-decia Sarutobi mientras veia al equipo ,principalmente al rubio que tenia toda la cara marcada por garras y era curada por Wendy-gracias Wendy-chan-agradecia el ojiazul con una de sus tipicas risas-no hay de que Naruto-kun-le respondia la Dragon Slayer con un rubor de vergüenza en la cara.

Después de haber recibido la paga por la misión-bueno equipo 7 les asignaré otra misión-decia el anciano hasta que se vé interrumpido por el ojiazul-BASTA DE MISIÓNES PATETICAS,QUIERO UNA EN DONDE DEMUESTRE DE QUE ESTOY HECHO¡-gritaba el rubio con emoción,dejando a los demás con cara de verguenza por el comportamiento de su compañero-(Idiota)-pensaba Charle y la emoción del rubio-primero calmate Naruto,y segundo todavia no poseé sufientes habilidades para realizar misiones de alto rango-decia sabiamente el hokage-pero en la misiones que tuvimos realizando mayormente no puedo utilizar todas las habilidades-decia ya calmado y resignado-primero hay que ir con calma-decia el peliplata-kakashi-sensei tiene razón Naruto-kun-mencionaba la peliazu.

Ante la protesta que tenia el rubio,el hokage se quedó reflexcionando hasta que cierto punto habia tomado una decisión-esta bien Naruto,les dare un misión de rango C,lo que tendran que hacer es escoltar a una persona hacia el pais de la olas-decia señalando la puerta para que entrase la persona-(que emoción voy a tener que proteger a una persona importante ,les voy a demostrar de que estoy hecho DATTEBAYO¡-pensaba con emoción el rubio.

Hasta que de la puerta entró un hombre completamente hebrio-ustedes serán los mocosos que me llevarán hacia mi casa-decia este,haciendo enfurecer a Naruto-NUESTRA MISIÓN ES PROTEGER A ESTE HEBRIO,PENSE QUE SERIA OTRO TIPO DE PERSONA,NO ESTE BORRACHO¡-gritaba enojado el rubio-oye niño deja de hacer ruido me das dolor de cabeza,mi nombre Tazuna y soy un constructor de un puente-decia de manera irritado-pués les deseo buen viaje ,pero antes hay algo que olvide de darte Wendy-decia el hokage ,llamando la atención del equipo-¿qué cosa tiene que darme?-preguntaba la sacerdotiza-si vas a pertenecer a nuestra aldea tenemos que darte esto-decia mientras le indicaba a Iruka,antiguo maestro de Naruto,que le entregase dos bandas regulatorias-felicidades ahora ya son ninjas de la aldea de hoja-les felicitaba Iruka-muchas gracias-decia Wendy mientras se ponia la banda protectora al igual que Charle-bueno equipo nos reunimos en la entrada de la villa en una hora-decia Kakashi para luego retirarse-(presineto que llegará tarde)-pensaba la gata.

Tiempo después ,los miembros del equipo habia ido a sus respectivos hogares en donde prepararian todo lo que necesitarian para el el departamento Naruto se encontraba Wendy en un cuarto que tenia el rubio que nunca utilizaba, preparando una mochila para el viaje-creo que con esto es sufiente-decia mientrás cerraba la mochila-pensar que en unos dia apredimos un monton de cosas y mejoré mi habilidades como maga y ninja,verdad Charle-le mencionaba la peliazul hacia la gata-verdad Wendy ahora puedes utilizar dos tipos de energía,además te estas entrenando para combinarlas,si los del gremio te vieran cuanto has progresado estarian orgulloso de ti-decia la gata,hasta que desde la puerta del departamento se escucho el grito del rubio-estas lista Wendy,tenemos que irnos-decia el rubio para llamar a Wendy-si ya voy-le respondia mientras agarraba la mochila y se dirigia hacia donde estaba Naruto ,seguida por Charle-(sea donde esten amigos,esperen que pronto nos reuniremos de nuevo)-pensaba la Dragon Slayer.

Ya luego de los preparativos para el viaje,se encontraba todos miembros del equipo esperando a uno que siempre llegaba tarde-MALDITO KAKASHI-SENSEI LE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA SI NO LLEGA PRONTO¡-gritaba el rubio-deberia calmate-decia Sasuke provocando al ojiazul-¿qué dijiste maldito?¡-decia este acercandose poco a poco al azabache haste que Sakura se interpuso en su camino-Sausuke-kun tiene razón deberias calmarte-decia pelirosa-es que es mi primera vez que salgo de la aldea-decia un poco avergonzado-bueno para nosotros también es la primera vez que salimos-mencionaba la pelirosa-será interesante visitar otro lugar-decia una poco emocinada peliazul-es verdad ,como nosotros no somos de este mundo nos será interesante-decia la gata-oye tu mascota acaba de hablar-mencionaba el constructor-QUE NO SOY UNA MASCOTA¡-gritaba enfurecida la gata.

Hasta que de repente,apareció el peliplata haciendo llamar la atención de los miembros-LLEGA TARDE-gritaba Naruto y Sakura-perdonen pero hubo un gato negro en el camino y tuve que tomar otro camino-decia mientra que los demás no se la creian-bueno si ya estamos todos ,andando-asi equipo 7 inició su recorrido hacia el pais de la olas.

TIME SKIP- 2 horas aproximadamente -en el caminos hacia al pais de la olas

El equipo de Kakashi se encontraba ya a mitad de camino para llegar a su destino,de mientras los miembros del equipo hablaban o le explican algunas cosas sobre los ninjas a Wendy,pero llamó la atención del peliplata al ver dos charcos de agua que se encontraba en el camino-(mmm...no recuerdo que halla llovido esto dia)-sospechaba el sensei-sucede algo Kakashi sensei-mecionaba la gata-estate alerta-ordenó a la gata-entendido-afirmó esta ,cuando de repende de los charcos de agua salieron dos ninjas vestidos con ropas rasgadas de color negro con una enorme garra en uno de sus brazos,que atacaron sorpresivamente al peliplata,logrando atraparlo y partilo en varias partes-KAKASHI SENSEI-gritaron Wendy y Naruto,cosa que provocó que Naruto no pudiera moverse por el miedo que mostraba los sujetos ,mientrás que Wendy no sabia que hacer en esa situación,lo cual solo les arrojó algunos shuriken que fueron facilmente evadidos por estos,que a su vez dirigian su ataque al constructor,entonces Sakura se interpuso en el camino de los asesinos para proteger al objetivo,pero estos fueron detenidos por Sasuke,que este les arrojo un kunai en las garras para que estas terminanse clavadas en los arboles,impiendoles el movimiendo,luego este cae parado sobre las garras y proporcinandoles dos patadas en las cara de los ninjas,haciendo que estos rompieran sus destruido sus garras,los asesinos sacaron dos kunai para atacar directamente al constructor pero nuevamente fueron detenidos por Kakashi de manera brutal agarrandoles del cuello haciendo que estos quedaran noqueados,ante la presencia del peliplata las magas y el rubio mirando en donde supuestamente habia sido asesindado su sensei y lo que vieron fueron resto de manera-(jutsu de sustición)-pensaron los tres.

Ya terminado el ataque,el equipo se habia reunido para ver si alguien estaba herido,excepto uno que estaba con actitud de decepción,que a su vez fue detectada por la peliazul-¿qué pasa Naruto-kun?-preguntaba Wendy ante la actitud del rubio-nada,no me pasa nada-decia este aun con la misma actitud,entonces se les acerco Sasuke-¿qué pasa miedosito?-lo dijo de una manera burlona,provocando que este se enojara-¿QUE DIJISTE MALDITO?-decia enfurecido-calmencen los dos-decia la pelirosa-Sakura-san tiene razón no debemos pelear-decia Wendy un poco preocupada,entonces el peliplata observa la mano del rubio y ve que tiene una herida-Naruto tienes una herida en la mano,puede que estos hayan envenenado las garras ,aun corres peligro de morir-decia el sensei,luego ante lo dicho de Kakashi,este agarra un kunai y se lo clava en la mano para demostrar la determinación que él tenia,pero el maestro vio lo que habia hecho y este solo le respondió-lo hiciste bien Naruto ,pero si huvieses seguido habrias muerto desangrado-esto llamó la atención del rubio que a su vez le provocó miedo y empezó a gritar de que iva a morir-Wendy podrias curar a este idiota-mencionaba la pelirosa-si enseguida-decia la peliazul mientras aplicaba su magia de curación en la herida-Gracias Wendy-chan-agradecia este-n no hay deque-respondia de manera un poco avergonzada.

No muy lejos de alli se encontraba un bosque muy oscuro,y entre los arboles se observaba un edificio oculto entre el interior se veia a un ninja que tenia vendada la parte inferior del rostro y portando una enorme espada estaba sentado en un detrás,se encontraba una mujer que al parecer erá su escolta,al frente de estos se encontraba un empresario de baja estatura-eh oido que los ninjas que enviaste fueron facilmente derrotados,que significa esto,se supone que eran hombres bien entrenados y no pueden matar a un simple hombre,y se hacen llamar ninjas-pero de repente es apuntado por la espada en el cuello por el ninja asesino-deberias cuidar tu lengua,con quien creés que estas hablando,soy Zabusa ,el ninja demonia entre la neblina-decia con una voz que hacia temblar al empresario-pero aun asi cobras muy caro y no pueden eliminar a un simple hombre-volvia a reclamarle-he oido que el objetivo va acompañado del ninja que copio 1000 jutsu,Kakashi Hatake-mencionaba este al empresario-entonces me estas diciendo que no pueden elimanrlo porque solo lo acompaña ese sujete ,y te haces llamar ninja-decia este a punto de apartar la espada que tenia cerca del cuello ,pero en ese momento es detenido por la escolta de Zabusa,que le agarraba del brazo-si vuelve a insultar a mi maestro,le romperé todos los huevos,empezando con este-y asi con un poco de fuerza logra romperle el brazo-AHH¡MALDITA-gritaba de dolor el empresario-ya basta haku-ordenaba este-no se preocupe yo me ocuparé del constructor y de Kakashi hatake-decia mientras se paraba para ir en busca de sus objetivos-(espero que me des una buena pelea Kakashi)-pensaba el ninja demonio

ASI CONCLUYE OTRO CAPITULO ,ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTA,NO OLVIDEN REVIEW Y FELICES FIESTAS


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAAA AMIGOS,ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI FIC,BUENO SIN MAS TARDANZA LES DEJÓ LA CONTINUACIÓN

Capitulo 4:El ninja demonio de la niebla ataca y nueva maga ninja aparece

Luego del intento de asesinato ,los jovenes ninjas se encontraban en un bote a motor de un pesquero dirijiendose a las tierras de las olas.

En el mismo bote ,intentaban razonar por lo sucedido-señor Tazuna hay muchas preguntas que tiene que respondernos-comentaba el peliplata ante el constructor ,que este solo se quedó en silencio-usted tiene idea en la situación en el que estamos,nos encargaron una misión de rango C y por lo que veo los que intentan matarlo son ninjas,asi que tendriamos que clasificarlo esta misión de un rango B o más elevado aún,cosa que no estamos preparado-seguia hablando Kakashi pero el constructor seguia en silencio-si no nos quiere responder tendre que dar por finalizado la misión cuando toquemos tierra-amenazaba el peliplata.

Ya resingnado y preocupado-esta bien les contare la situación en el que me encuentro,veraz hace unas semanas ,un empresario llamado Gato,poseé el control de las rutas comerciales sobre muchas de estas.Y como nuestro pueblo se encuentra rodeado de mar,nosotros nos vimos obligados a tener que comerciar con él,cosa que nos desfavorece ya que las exportaciones de él son muy caras y no tenemos mucho dinero para comprarlo-explicaba el constructor.

-porque no comercian para tener ganancias-comentaba la gata-eso seria una buena idea si no fuera que él poseé matones que no dejan a la gente comerciar en nuestro pueblo-le respondia el constructor-por eso les pedi que me escoltasen,para que yo termine el puente que estoy construyendo para que tener contacto a tierra firme y poder comercializar-comentaba este al señalar al puente que lo estaba pasando por al lado.

Entonces el dueño del bote les indica a los pasajeros que estaba llegar vieron un paisaje en donde habia un pueblo que estaba sobre el agua,pero los más llamativo fue el mar que mostraba la belleza del lugar-guau¡las tierras de las olas es hermosa-se sorprendia la peliazul-gracias por el complido,bueno nos dirigiremos a mi casa para descansar por el viaje-decia el constructor.

Asi el equipo 7 inició el recorrido hacia la casa de Tazuna-bueno chicos ,aprobechando que estamos en este lugar lo utilizaremos para un ejercicio de entrenamiento-comentó.cosa que hizo emocionar al rubio-Estoy preparado para la prueba,DATTEBAYO¡-gritaba de emoción mientras que al final daba una de sus tipicas sonrisa ,cosa que hizo pensar a Wendy-(me hace recordar a Natsu-san)-pensaba con un leve rubor en su rostro.

Tiempo después,el equipo 7 se encontraba a mitad de camino,saliendo del pueblo y entranndo en un que cierto momento,Kakashi sintió presencia de peligro,cosa que hizo alarmar a los demás-que pasa kakashi sensei?-preguntaba Sakura-esten atentos,parece que tenemos compañia-decia el peliplata un poco preocupado-no se preocupe kakashi sensei yo me encargaré ese-decia el rubio pero es interrumpido por el azabache-ni siquieras pudiste moverte de los dos anteriores y te vas a cargar a este no me hagas reir-decia de manera burlona,haciendo enorjar al ojiazul-sasuke san tiene razón Naruto-le daba la razón la gata.

Hasta que derepente una espada salió de nada en dirección hacia el equipo,pero lo equivaron con un poco de dificultad,haciendo que este terminase clavado en un árbol y a la vez apareciese parado sobre la espada un ninja con la parte inferior de su rostro tapada con bendas,dandoles la espalda al equipo-vaya vaya que tenemos aqui,renacuajos haciendose llamar ninjas-comentaba este -y por lo que veo tu eres Kakashi,he oido que eres muy fuerte segun lo que he escuhado-decia mientras miraba al peliplata-tu debes ser Zabuza,unos de los ninjas renegados de la nieblas y además uno de los ninjas espadachines de la niebla-decia Kakashi.

Ante el conocimiento del peliplata-vaya para que alguien hizo su tarea,bueno no estoy aqui para charlar si no para eliminar a ese viejo-decia mientras señalaba Tazuna-Chicos no dejen de proteger al constructor,yo me encargo de Zabusa-ordenaba mientras se levantaba la mascara en donde tapaba el ojo oculto,dejando mostrar un ojo rojo con tres puntos negros rondeando la pupila,cosa que llamo la atención del azabache.

-parece que tendre que utilizar el sharingan-decia Kakashi ya al haber levantado la mascara-(!¿sharingan?¡)-pensanban los jovenes ninjas rondeando a Tazuna-si el sharingan un ojo que otorga grandes habilidades él que las posea,como el analisis y la comprensión de los jutsu o genjutsu-explicaba el azabache.

-has acertado chico pero es solo una parte del poder sharingan-decia el ninja desertor-oh no es haci ninja copion de la hoja-ante lo dicho de Zabusa sorprendió un poco a los miembros del equipo-(en verdad ese ojo es tan poderoso)-pensaba la gata.

Luego el ninja desertor salto hacia un lago que se encontraba cerca de alli y se posicionó en una pose- _TECNICA NINJA :BANCO DE NIEBLA-_ decia este para luego desaparecer en un gran manto de niebla muy espesa.

-ha desaparecido-decia Wendy con un poco de temor,pero de rependte la niebla cubrió completamente el campo haciendo que perdiesen de vista al sensei,pero este reaccionó consentrando un poco de chakra y luego liberandola para hacer desaperecer la niebla-(un enfrentamiento entre jounin es muy aterrador,la manera en el que luchan es muy diferente,con tan solo verlo...no lo... soporto..es como si estuviensen jugando con mi vida)-pensaba Sasuke mientras empuñaba un kunai.

-no te preocupes yo lo protegeré, no permitiré que lastimen a mis compañeros-decia Kakashi mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el azabache.

Pero de repende ,los ninjas sintieron una presencia entre ellos-yo no diria tales palabras-decia Zabusa a punto de cortar al constructor pero justo es detenido por el peliplata-veo que viste a través de mi tecnica,a ver como reaccionas a esto-decia el ninja desertor al desaparecer en agua y apareciendo detrás de él-cuidado detras de ti Kakashi sensei-advertia el rubio,pero este era partido en dos por la espada de Zabusa,hasta que un momento vieron como esas partes se convertian en agua y apareciendo el real detrás del ninja desertor-esto acaba aqui-decia el peliplata mientras apuntaba con un kunai al cuello de Zabuza.

Ante tu el movimiento del sensei,sorprendió mucho a los intengrantes del equipo-(asi que...asi son la batallas ninjas,algo muy diferente con la batallas que tuvimos)-pensaba Charle un poco sorprendida por los movimientos del sensei-increible Kakashi sensei es muy poderoso-decia una emocionada peliazul.

-yo no diria que esto acaba aqui-decia Zabusa mientras se convertia en agua y aparecia nuevamente detras del peliplata,agarrandolo y arrojandolo hacia el lago-(increible además poseé unas buenas tecnicas fisicas)-pensaba Sasuke

En el agua se encontraba Kakashi-esto no es agua normal,esto es algo mas pesado-decia mientras intentaba mantenerse en la superficie-te tengo Kakashi-aparecia rapidamente Zabusa- _ESTILO DE AGUA:PRISIÓN DE AGUA_ -haciendo una esfera de agua grande que en el interior se encontraba el peliplata-estas atrapado Kakashi no podras salir de ahi-decia este para luego crear un clon e agua -ahora me encargaré de ustedes-decia Zabusa a punto de atacar

-alejense de aqui,nuestra prioridad es salvarguardar al constructor,olvidense de mi-decia el peliplata encerrado,pero en un abri y cerrar de ojos apareció al frente de Naruto que tenia miedo del ninja desertor,otorgandole una patada en el estomago ,haciendo que retrocediera de dolor y que le cayese la banda la acción del ninja,el azabache corre directamente para atacarlo pero este no lo logró debido a la velocidad del del mismo,además proporcionarle un golpe en el estomago haciendo escupir sangre al azabache-Sasuke kun¡-gritaba con preocupación la pelirosa.

En el suelo se encontraba el rubio que era atendido por Wendy-Naruto kun estas bien?-decia la peliazul pero este no lo constesto ya que tenia una mirada lleno de decepción por lo que habia sucedido-que pasa chico ,te sientes mal por haber perdido tu banda regulatoria-decia mientras pisoteaba la banda del rubio,en ese momento los recuerdos sobre el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para convertirse en ninja le llegaban a la cabeza ,hasta que dijo que la meta ,el recorrido que hacia que él nunca se rindiera-yo...yo..algún dia me convertiré...-dejando un silencio de pormedio-en HOKAGE¡-gritaba el rubio sorprendiendo a los miembros del grupo.

Ante el repentino grito del rubio hizo que Zabusa mostrase una señal de risas-hokage,no me hagas reir,ni si quieras puedes moverte por el miedo-decia el ninja desertor pero derepente el ojiazul se dirigia a toda velocidad hacia él-espera Naruto es muy peligroso,no estas a su nivel-decia el peliplata.

-vaya si que tienes agallas chico,pero no me haras nada atacando directamente-dicho esto,le otorgó una patada haciendole mandar hacia donde se encontraba el equipo 7-Naruto kun¡-gritaba preocupada Wendy.

Hasta que el rubio se recuperó rapidamente del ataque y levantandose con la banda regulatoria cosa que sorprendió al ninja desertor ,al ver en donde se encontraba al banda del rubio ,ya no estaba.

Luego este procedió a ponerse a la banda ninja-Kakashi sensei usted dijo que aquellos que rompian las reglas eran considerados escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria-decia el rubio haciendo motivar a los miembros del grupo.

-(Naruto kun tiene razón el habia dicho eso con anterioridad ,cuando habiamos terminado el examen de supervivencia)-pensaba una Wendy mas motivada que de costumbre-para ser un idiota si que sabe hablar-decia Charle con su tipica pose

-hmp...parece que estas de buen humor-decia Sasuke-vamos a patearle el trasero-decia emocianado el ojiazul-yo les cubriré la espalda-decia Wendy-entonces vamos-indicaba el rubio.

Primero inició con uno de los ataques de Wendy- _TECNICA DEL DRAGON DEL CIELO:RUGIDO DE VIENTO-_ lanzaba su poderoso ataque la peliazul para distraer al ninja-(tecnica de dragon ,que clase de ninja será esta niña)-pensaba Zabusa por el reciente ataque que facilmente esquivo,pero de repente los jovenes ninjas atacaron de manera deprevenida al ninja desertor,proporcionandole una serie de golpes que fueron esquivados o tapados,luego realizó el contraataque haciendo un golpe hacia el azabache que lo tapo con los brazos y lo mando a volar debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Por otro lado ,al rubio le dio una patada que tambien lo cubrio pero lo el medio del retroceso Naruto agarrá su mochila y saca una shuriken enorme-toma esto Sasuke-se lo arroja al azabache que estaba en el aire,luego de caer con la shuriken entre manos- _SHURIKEN ENDEMONIADO,MOLINOS DE SOMBRAS-_ decia este mientras tenia la shuriken totalmente armada-nunca me tocaras con eso-decia Zabusa arrogantemente

Ante la arrogancia del ninja desertor,Sasuke solo se dedico a arrojarle la shuriken,cosa que no se dirijia al clon sino al verdadero que tenia prisionero a Kakashi-veo que son inteligentes al dirigir su ataque hacia el verdadero-decia Zabusa mientras espera el ataque.

Pero el shuriken es detenido con la mano,cosa que sorprendió a las ninjas-(lo ha detenido con la mano)-pensaban las kunoichi,pero a la vez otro shuriken salia volando-otra shuriken,debio esconderse en las sombras del primero.

Asi los miembros del equipo esperaron que el shuriken impactara sobre Zabusa,pero este lo esquiva saltado sobre este sin desacer el jutsu que tenia prisionero a Kakashi-ya les dije que no lograran tocarme con eso-decia en el medio del aire,hasta que de pronto la segunda shuriken se transforma en Naruto,que a su vez este le arroja un kunai y el rubio cayendo en el agua-(increible Naruto kun y Sasuke san hicieron un ataque en equipo perfectamente sincronizados)-pensaba Wendy

Ante el sorpresivo ataque de los ninjas,este se ve forzado a liberar el jutsu para esquivarlo ,dejando al peliplata en libertad y dejando a un Zabusa furioso ,que hizo girar su shuriken para arrojarse al rubio,pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

-parece que me distraje por un momento y perdi la concentración-decia Zabusa algo irritado -no te hagas el tonto,te viste forzado a esquivarlo-decia el peliplata para luego dejar un silencio que inquietaba a los shinobis de la hoja,hasta que este es roto por Kakashi-tu tecnica te habrá funcionado una vez pero no funcionara otra vez-decia mientras que los dos ejercian presión sobre la shuriken,haciendolo mandar a volar al shuriken.

Luego los shinobis retrocedieron para mantener la distancia entre los dos,de repente Zabusa empieza a hacer una serie de sellos que a su vez son copiados por Kakashi,hasta terminar el jutsu- _ESTILO DE AGUA :GRAN DRAGON DE AGUA-_ decian los dos mientras un enorme dragon hecho de agua iban a impactarse-(increible pueden crear dragon con sus tecnicas)-pensaba la gata.

Pero de una luz propeniente del agua ,cubria a los ninjas haciendo que se sorprendieran al momento de impactar.

Despues de los ataques de agua que chocaran y se disipara la luz,se podia ver a los shinobis un poco confusos ante la reciente aparicion de esa extraña luz-que fue eso?-preguntaba Kakashi-que clase de tecnica habras hecho Kakashi-mencionaba el ninja desertor-yo no se que pasó pero no es una de mis tecnicas.

Hasta que de repente,Naruto veia a una chica inconsiente que estaba flotando que de pelo color rosado oscuro,su atuendo era algo ridiculo(NOTA:el atuduendo que lleva en los juegos magicos)y que poseia un tatuaje en forma de sirena y que al parecer tenia la misma edad que Naruto-mire Kakashi sensei hay una niña aqui-decia rubio llamando la atención del peliplata-(una niña ha aparecido de la nada ,esto es muy extrañ que lo pienso Wendy apareció de la misma forma)-pensaba el peliplata-Naruto llevá a la chica con Wendy para que sea atendida-ordenaba el sensei que a su vez este solo le afirmo.

-bueno Zabusa en donde nos quedamos-dirijia su vista al ninja desertor que estaba un poco sorprendido por la aparicion de la niña-nos quedamos en el punto en donde te asesinaba-decia Zabusa realizando una serie de sellos pero a su vez tambien era copiado -(es imposible que copie a la perfección todos mis movimientos...o acaso será)-pensaba de manera preocupada hasta que Kakashi si habia adelantado en terminar su jutsu- _ESTILO DE AGUA:CATARATA_ -decia mientras un circulo de agua y transformandolo en un vortice de agua que arrazaba todo a su paso.

-maldicion logro realizar el jutsu antes que yo lo terminace-decia Zabusa a punto de recibir el ataque de el ataue de Kakashi elevo el nivel del agua haciendo que se llevará la corriente a Zabusa y a Naruto que tenia a la chica en la espalda.

Entonces el ninja desertor impactó contra un arbol debido a la fuerza del ataque,hasta que de renpente varios kunais daban en el blanco en varias partes del cuerpo de Zabusa,haciendo que gritase de dolor-estas acabo Zabusa -decia Kakashi parado sobre el árbol en donde impacto el ninja desertor.

Hasta que de la nada ,un par de agujas impactaron en el cuello del demonio de la niebla,provocandole la muerte.

Entonces los jovenes ninjas enfocaron su vista de donde proveniael lanzamiento,y ven a un chico parado sobre una rama de un árbol,que a su vez este tenia la cara tapada con una mascara-y ese quien?-prenguntaba el rubio ya estando al lado de su equipo-por lo que eres un ninja cazador de la niebla-comentaba el peliplata

-estas bien informado,soy un ninja cazador de la niebla y estuve persiguiendo a Zabusa por un largo tiempo,esperando la oportunidad para acabar con él-decia el chico enmarcardo mientras que Kakashi verifica si realmente habia muerto el ninja desertor-parece que ha muerto-decia peliplata ,haciendo sorprender a los miembros del equipo-(increible haya derrotado a Zabusa con tal facilidad)-pensaba la gata un poco molesta

-disculpa pero que son los cazadores ninjas?-preguntaba Wendy-yo te lo explico,cuando un ninja se va de la aldea,consigo poseé secretos que puede perjudicar a su aldea si es capturado,por eso existen estos cazadores ninjas para que eliminen los secretos de sus cuerpos-le explicaba Sakura a Wendy

-sin mas tandanza, me llevare el cuerpo para eliminar los secretos-decia el enmascarado mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Zabusa y desaparecia en un santiamen,dejando un silencio incomodo.

Pero cierto rubio rompió el silencio con su desesperación-como puede ser que este pasando esto,después de todo nuestro esfuerzo que pusimos combatiendo con Zabusa,y este viene y lo derrota con tal facilidad-decia un poco molesto para por la accion del ninja cazador mientras golpeaba el suelo con furia.

-tranquilizate naruto,él solo cumplia con su deber,además en la vida habrá ninjas mas jovenes que tú y mas fuertes que yo-decia el peliplata haciendo tranquilizar al ojiazul-bueno lamento el incomveniente que los he metido,pueden venir a mi casa a descansar-comentaba Tazuna-bien ,ahora marchemos y nos llevaremos a esa niña con nosotros-ante la mención del sensei,sorprendió un poco a las dos magas al ver el tatuaje de la chica-esa marca-decia un poco sorpredida Wendy-la conocen?-decia el ojiazul-no, pero por la marca pertenece a mi mundo-la respuesta de la peliazul sorprendió a los ninjas-osea que ella es una maga de un gremio como dices tú-decia la pelirosa-asi es-le respondia

-entonces llevesmosla a la casa de Tazuna para atenderla y luego le haremos las preguntas-ordenó el peliplata lo cual esto asistieron,pero mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la casa del constructor,este cayó al suelo de manera inesperada-KAKASHI SENSEI¡-gritaban Naruto ,Sakura y Wendy al ver al peliplata tendido en el suelo.

BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE LO ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO EN MEDIO DEL CALOR ASI NO OLVIEN REVIEW NOS VEMOS¡Y FELICES FIESTAS¡


	5. Chapter 5

AQUI ESTÁ EL CAPITULO 5 DE ESTE FIC,ESPERO QUE LOS ESTEN DISFRUTANDO ,SIN MÁS RETRASO LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN.

Capitulo 5 : el entrenamiento empieza

En una cabaña cerca de un lago se encontraban nuestros jovenes ninjas después de encontrarse con el ninja que se podia observar en un cuarto de la cabaña al peliplata despertar.

-(parece que me pasé con el sharingan)-se decia para si mismo el jounin ,hasta que entraron los miembros de equipo 7.

-ya desperto kakashi sensei-mencionaba la pelirosa mientras se colocaba al lado del sensei al igual que los demás miembros

-no debe esforzarse demasiado aun esta debil-decia Wendy un poco preocupada ya que este intentaba levantarse con mucho esfuerzo pero solo se recosto debido al cansansio

-ohhhhh parece que ya despertó-decia tazuna entrando a la habitación-usted si que es realmente fuerte ,pudo derrotar a ese ninja demonio,ahora puedo construir el puente con tranquilidad-mencionaba el constructor el puente

Pero algo le preocupaba al jounin ,cosa que fue persevida por Charle-que le preocupa kakashi sensei-preguntaba la gata.

-algo me parece sospechoso con respecto al ninja cazador-mencionó el peliplata que hizó desconcertar a los que estaban en el habitación-pero nosotros vimos como se llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de zabusa-decia pelirosa

El peliplata se quedó por un momento-pero el ninja atinó el puntos presión del cuello haciendo una falsa muerte,saben que armas le arrojó el ninja-prenguntaba hacia los jovenes ninjas

-agujas medicas-respondia el azabache ante la pregunta del sensei-exacto,son agujas medicas utilizados por ninjas medicos,que son entranados sobre las artes medicas que les permite atacar con precisión a los puntos de cuerpos que pueden ser fatales-mencionaba el peliplata

-pero Kakashi sensei que tiene que ver todo esto con lo zabusa-decia el ojiazul-pués Naruto,segun los cazadores ninjas tienen que eliminar los rastros cuerpo en ese mismo lugar pero este se lo llevo a otro lugar al cuerpo,que eso fue lo que me empezó a inquietar,y después en donde impactaron las agujas,que me hizo darme cuenta de la intención del ninja-explicaba Kakashi.

-es significa que...-decia Charle-significa que Zabusa aun sigue vivo-ante lo dicho sorprendió mucho a los miembros del equipo-pero debido a la batalla le tomará una semana por lo menos en recuperarse-dicho esto tranquilizó a los que estaban en la sala-en ese tiempo lo utilizaremos para entrenar-mencionó este para obtener un si de los jovenes.

-ahora que lo recuerdo que sucedió con la niña que apareció de la nada-preguntó el sensei-está en la habitación de al lado ,aun se encuentra dormida-decia la peliazul.

-ya veo ,por lo visto esta chica proviene de tu mundo ,no?wendy-decia el peliplata-si esta chica es una maga igual que yo,por lo que veo pertenece a un gremio llamado Lamia Scale-mencionaba la sacerdotiza-pero no la conoces?-prenguntó la pelirosa-no,porque no la vi por ese gremio-respondia Wendy.

-entonces la unica opción es llevarla a la aldea,para ver que decidiran de ella-decia el sensei

-porque no se une a nosotros haci tendriamos 3 magas en nuestras villa-mencionaba un poco alegre el rubio-no decidas por tu cuenta naruto-decia Sakura mientras le mandaba un golpe en la cabeza-eso duele Sakura-se quejaba del dolor.

-Kakashi sensei como hará para pelear si apenas puede moverse-mencionaba la gata-no puedo moverme aun pero puedo enseñarles-le respondia el peliplata

-si nosotros no podemos luchar contrar él y usted apenas podia estar a su nivel-reclamaba la pelirosa-pero por lo vi muchos de ustedes han madura,principalmente tu .Naruto-mencionaba el sensei,haciendo que el rubio sonriera por el cumplido de su maestro-entonces ya lo has notado sensei,las cosas van a ir mejor-decia el rubio

Pero es interrumpido por la voz de un niño que estaba en la entrada del cuarto-las cosas no van a ir bien-ante el repentino comentario-quien es ese?-prenguntaba el rubio

-inari-exclamaba el constructor del puente-bienvenido abuelo-decia este mientras corria para abrazar a su abuelo-dispulmen mis molestias no les he presentado este de aqui es inari ,mi sobrino y ella es mi hija tsunami-mencionaba este mientras que los ninjas enfocaban su vista a una mujer de pelo azul oscuro,que estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

-no seas maleducado inari,estos chicos trajeron a tu abuelo a salvo de vuelta a casa-deprochaba la madre del nieto de Tazuna-dispulmen la actitud de mi nieto,yo tambien asi a veces.

El nieto observaba a los ninjas-deberian irse,ustedes nunca podrán contra los hombres de Gato-dicho esto,sacó de sus casillas al rubio-oye tu con quien crees que habla,con Naruto uzumaki,el futuro hokage y no me importa cuantos hombres envie ese tal bato o lato,o como se llame ,los derrotaré a todos ,asi como el heroe que soy ,Dattebayo¡-le constestaba emocionado el rubio.

-heroe ,eso es un verdadera estupidez-decia mientras se retiraba del cuarto-como te atreves-decia Naruto un poco enojado pero era detenido por Sakura-adonde vas Inari?-preguntaba su abuelo-me voy a ver el mar,quiero estar solo-le respondia su nieto.

Al reritarse ,dejó un silencio medio incomodo en la habitación,hasta que Kakashi rompe el silencio-bueno sin perder más tiempo,vayamos al bosque-decia el peliplata levantandose con gran dificultad.

-hai¡-afirmaron los miembros del equipo por lo dicho del sensei.

Ya en las afueras del pueblos,se podia divisar a ninjas en el medio del bosque

-bien chicos,este entrenamiento consistirá en el control del chakra-decia el peliplata pero es interrumpido por el rubio.

-eso es aburrido kakashi sensei,no deberiamos entrenar tecnicas ninjas-comentaba el ojiazul-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto,deberiamos entrenar algo mas util ,esto ya lo vimos en la academia-decia el azabache

-primero que todo se que estan emocionado por aprender nuevas tecnicas,pero este entrenamiento es importante ya que es fundamental con respecto al manejo de jutsus-comento el sensei

-disculpa pero a mi no me quedó en claro el concepto de chakra-decia Wendy-no te preocupes wendy,Sakura explicaselo-ordenaba el peliplata

-de acuerdo,bueno Wendy lo primero que tienes que saber que el chakra es la energia utilizada por los ninjas para realizar tecnicas ocultas-hacia una pequeña pausa para ver si Wendy habia comprendido-continuo,el chakra es la energia de los ninjas que esta compuesta por dos estados,el estado fisico y espiritual,que a su vez tambien es acompañada por cada celula de nuestro cuerpo-terminaba de explicar la pelirosa-parece que tuviste un maestro en la academia-decia el sensei.

-bueno sabemos el concepto de chakra pero en que consiste el entrenamiento de ahora-preguntaba la gata-pués Charle,el entrenamiento consistira el escalar los arboles -ante lo dicho llamó la atención de los jovenes ninjas-se que suena sencillo pero con una condición ,no utilizaran sus manos-esto llamó aun mas la atención.

-pero sensei eso es imposible-decia Sakura-no es imposible,observen-decia el peliplata mientras hacia un sello de manos para luego dirigirse al árbol ,hasta que depronto vieron con el sensei empezaba a caminar sobre el arbol sin ningun problema alguno-el entrenamiento se basa en el control del chakra,deberán acumular chakra en las platillas de los pies,aunque no lo crean el manejo del mismo es muy complicado aun para los jounin,el manejo nos cuesta un poco-decia peliplata.

-bueno sin mas explicaciones escalaran estos arboles y marcaran con un kunai hasta donde pueden llegar sus limites,y trataran de sobrepasarlo hasta llegar a la cima,bueno comiencen-dando la señal,los ninjas hicieron poses en un manos para acumular chakra en las platillas-aqui voy¡-gritaba el rubio

Asi los genin corrieron hacia donde se encontraba los arboles,el primero en caer fue Naruto que apenas hizo 2 pasos en el árbol y se cayó,Sasuke llegó mas alto que Naruto pero no tanto-(mierda,esto es complidado ,si no acumulado suficiente chakra me caeré como le sucedió a Naruto,y si acumuló demasiado salto ejectado del árbol ,hay que hacer un equilibrio)-pensaba el azabache.

Por otro se veian a Wendy,Charle y Sakura que escalaban sin problema alguno-increible las tres,principalmente ustedes dos-indicaba el sensei hacia las dos magas-apenas han entrenenado un par de semanas y ya tienen tal grado de control de chakra-alagaba a las magas,haciendo sonrojar a la sacerdotiza-eres increible Wendy chan-ahora le felicitaba el rubio,haciendo sonrojar aun más a la peliazul-gra.. gracias Naruto kun-decia la peliazul desde del árbol

-parece que ustedes tienen la posibilidad de convertirse en hokage cosa que Naruto no tiene,y el clan uchiga no era tan fuerte como decia-ante el comentario del sensei sorprendió mucho a los jovenes haciendo que estos dos pusieran un mirada de decepción -ya basta sensei-reclamaba la pelirosa

Hasta que cierto momento los dos shinobis levantaron la mirada y mostraron una totalmente que mostraba determinación en superar los limites que les habian impuesto-(parece que les desperté su volutad de fuego)-pensaba el peliplata.

Asi los dias transcurrian,los shinobis entrenaban duramente hasta el punto del cansancio,pero igualmente era dificil para ellos,lo unico que los movia era la rivalidad entre los dos jovenes ninjas cosa que hizo recordar a Wendy con respecto a la rivalidad entre Natsu y Gray,excepto por las tres kunoichis que no le habian costado mucho trabajo en superarla asi que ellas se encargaban de proteger al constructor o de realizar las comprar,pero en el tiempo que pasaban alli se daban cuenta de la crisis y de la pobreza que habia en el pueblo ,cosa que entristecio a las kunoichis.

En el sexto dia ,la familia de Tazuna y los shinobis se encontraba en la mesa del comedor esperando a los dos chicos que aun no habian que de repente ven a los dos jovenes con suciedad y mucho cansancio por el entrenamiento.

-Lo logramos sensei,logramos escalarlo-decia el rubio que era sostenido por el azabache ,ya que él apenas se podia mantener de pie-estas hecho un desastre Naruto-le reprochaba Charle.

-buen trabajo a los dos,ahora sientensen que vamos a cenar -le decia el peliplata,para que estos recuperacen energias.

Asi los jovenes se sentaron para cenar,cosa que avergonzó a los que estaban en el comedor ya que comian como cerdos por la desesparación de acaparar la comida.

Ya terminada la cena-Naruto a donde vas?-pregunta el sensei-voy a ver como se encuentra la chica-decia el ojiazul-Naruto si intentas pasarte de la ralla con esa chica ya lo veras lo que te sucederá-decia Sakura de manera tenebrosa-(la joventud de hoy en dia)-pensaba el peliplata

-o..okay Sa..sakura chan-le respondia con miedo

Entonces Naruto entró en la habitación en donde se encontraba la chica,al parece ella dormia placidamente-vaya parece que aun sigue dormida-decia este mientras entraba al cuarto y se sentaba al lado-(si viene del mismo mundo de Wendy ,me pregunto que magia utiliza?)-pensaba el rubio mientras miraba a la pelirosa .

Hasta que un momento ,esta empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente,que fueron detectados por el rubio-esta despertando,esta bien?-pregunto el ojiazul al ver a la chica despertarse un poco confundida.

Pero después de unos momentos ,esta recobra totalmente el conomiento al ver los ojos del rubio,cosa que llamó la atención de la maga,ya que según para ella ,sus ojos eran muy lindo-oye estas bien?,estas roja-decia el rubio sacando en estado de trance a la maga-s,,si estoy bien-le respondia ella.

-uufff...que bien,mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki ,cual es el tuyo?-pregunto el ojiazul con una de sus tipicas sonrisas-mi nombre es Chelia Blendy,mucho gusto-le constestó-bueno Chelia chan voy a llamar a los otros para que sepan que despertaste-decia este retirandose de la habitación pero es interrumpido por Chelia-espera,me podrias decir en donde nos encontramos?-preguntó la maga-pues estas en la casa de Tazuna ,en la aldea de la olas -le constesto para luego retirarse .

Ya entonces todos los miembros del equipo se encontraba en el cuarto además de Tazuna y Tsunami-segun mi alumno me dijo que te llamas Chelia-decia el peliplata,obteniendo una afirmación de la chica-por lo que veo eres una maga de Lamia Scale-exclamo el sensei.

-como es que sabe de que gremio pertenezco-decia sorprendida-pués aquella niña y su gata de ahi,tambien es una maga al igual que tu-señala a Wendy que esta levantaba un poco la mano en posición de saludo-hay algo que quiero decirte ,quiero no te alarmes por lo que te voy a decir...ya no estas en tu mundo,estas en otro mundo en donde los gremios y los magos practicamente no existen-ante lo dicho del sensei,sorprendió mucho a la maga,cosa que no logró procesar la información.

-quiere decir que no estoy en mi mundo ,sino que estoy en otro,y que la chica y su gata tambien esta en la misma situación que yo-comentó Chelia obteniendo un si del peliplata,cosa que a la maga depremida ante la perdida de su gremio,de su familia.

-no te preocupes Chelia san estas personas te cuidará al igual que hicieron conmigo y mi amiga-decia Wendy intentando animar a Chelia-yo me llamo Wendy Marvell y ella es Charle,nosotras somos del gremio de Fairy Tail-mencionaba la maga-

-eres de Fairy Tail¡-grito la maga cosa que sorprendió a los miembros de equipo 7 ante repentino cambio de actitud-si-le afirmó la la sacerdotiza-porque tanta importancia a eso?-preguntó el rubio-Fairy Tale era uno de los mas grandes y fuertes gremio que habia en todo Fiore-explicaba la pelirosa-como que era?-preguntó la gata-pues debido a la reciente desaparición de sus miembros mas fuertes han empezado a decaer-le comentó Chelia

Ante la información de la maga,deprimio un poco a las magas de Fairy Tail,pero esto no le preocupó porque algun dia ellas regresarian a su gremio y les demostrarian el resultado del entrenamiento que tuvieron en este mundo.

Pero de pronto la conversación es interrumpida por el peliplata-disculpa pero nos olvidamos presentarnos,yo soy kakashi hatake-se presentaba en el sensei-yo me llamo sakura Haruno-decia la pelirosa-yo me llamó Sasuke uchiga-decia el ultimo del grupo-hola mi nombre es Tazuna y esta de aqui es Tsunami,mi hija-se presentaba por ultimo el constructor

-mucho gusto,mi nombre es Chelia Blendy-se prensentaba la maga-hay algo que me genera duda ,si aqui no hay gremios ,como haces para trabajar Wendy?-preguntaba Chelia-pues aqui de vez de magos hay ninjas-constesto la peliazul-ninjas?¡-exclamó sorprendida obteniendo una afirmación de la Dragon Slayer-osea que tu también eres una ninja-esta le afirmó de nuevo-increible además de maga también eres ninja-exclamaba mas sorprendida-si quieres puedes convertirte en ninja-decia la peliazul-en serio,me gustaria-accedia la maga

-yyuuuuuuuuuuupppiiiiiii,otra maga que se une a nuestra aldea¡gritaba de alegria Naruto-oye calmate-decia Charle un poco irritada ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

-bueno si te quieres convertir en ninja,tendras que venir con nosotros a la aldea para obtener la autorización de hokage,por ahora solo limitate a descansar-decia el peliplata

-hay que quise preguntarte,si eres una maga que magia utilizas?-pregunto el ojiazul-pues yo utilizo magia god slayer del cielo-esto sorprendió mas que nada en las dos magas-que coincidencia Wendy chan utiliza magia de Dragon Slayer del cielo-ante lo dicho del rubio alegro un poco a Chelia-entonces seriamos como hermanas-decia alegre Chelia-eso parece-afirmabaWendy.

-Buenos chicos descansen que mañana tendremos un dia muy agitado-todos los miembros del asistieron-dia agitado?-pregunto Chelia-es que estamos en un mision que es proteger a ese señor de un grupo de matones controlados por un empresario que lo quieren eliminar-explicaba la peliazul-entonces yo ayudaré con lo pueda-decia emocinada Chelia-es que el problema es que nos enfrentamos un enemigo con habilidades bastantes letales,nosotros 4 apenas les hicimos fuerte,pero tu prioridad es descansar aun debes estar debil-decia Wendy

-bueno pero quedate aqui,asi me hablas mas de este mundo que aun soy nueva en este mundo-insistia para que se quedase,que al final acepto,hasta que a Naruto retirandose a su respectivo dormitorio-podrias tambien quedarte Naruto...kun-decia de manera sonrojada,cosa que Wendy sintió un leve enojo en su interior -okay-asistia el rubio.

-("¿Naruto kun? ",parace que Wendy tiene competencia)-pensaba Charle-bueno chicos los dejo pero no se queden hasta tarde-decia el sensei retirandose del cuarto junto a los demás -quien eres mi mamá¡-gritaba el rubio un poco enojado.

Asi se quedaros los cuatros hablando de la vida,de los gremios,de los ninjas y de muchas cosas ,además para aprobechar saber mas sobre el rubio ,hasta cierto punto que los 4 se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio.

HASTA AQUI CONCLUYE EL CAPITULO,ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ,NO OLVIDEN REVIEW,

NOS VEMOS


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA AMIGOS ,AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO,BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Capitulo 6: Enfrentamiento en el puente

Al dia siguiente,luego del pequeño descanso que tuvieron los jovenes ninjas,se veian tres de ellos desayunando en la casa del constructor del puente.

-bueno chicos ,cuando terminen de desayunar,iremos con Tazuna para protegerlo-(hace una breve pausa para chequear algo)-y los demás?-pregunta el peliplata

-se encuentran aun durmiendo,parace que habran charlado demasiado con Chelia-le responde la pelirosa,pero de repente entraban a la sala Wendy y Charle frotandose los ojos por el sueño-buen dia-decian las recien levantadas

-buen dia -le constaban los presentes en la sala-nos perdimos de algo?-preguntaba la gata

-no,llegan en un buen momento,desayunen que dentro de poco partimos hacia el puente-le comentaba el sensei-que hay de Naruto kun?-preguntaba el peliazul-pues dejemoslo descansar,habrá utilizado demasiado chakra por el entrenamiento-explicaba el peliplata

-no se puede ser tan idiota-decia la pelirosa quejandose del rubio,mientras que a las dos magas les caia una gota estilo anime.

-bueno terminen de desayunar que tenemos que completar la misión-decia Kakashi obteniendo un hai del equipo.

Ya terminado su desayunado,el casi equipo 7 parte directo al puente junto a Tazuna ,dejando atras a Naruto,Chelia y a la familia del constructor.

Pero este es despertado por una dulce voz-Naruto kun despierta...despierta tus amigos te deben estar esperando-decia Chelia tratando de despertar al rubio

Entonces este se despierta de repente-ENEMIGO DONDE?¡YO LO DERROTO DATTEBAYO¡-decia de manera alterado el ninja -no hay ningun enemigo ,te intentaba despertar para que no hagas esperar a tus compañeros-decia la god Slayer

-oh.. gracias-se levanta-pero supongo que ya me habran dejado atras,pero igualmente gracias-gradecia con una de sus tipicas risas que hizo leve sonrojo en Chelia-no fue nada-le respondia la maga.

-bueno será mejor que prepare para alcanzarlos-dijo este para luego a proceder a cambiarse pero habia olvido un pequeño detalle,y era que Chelia se encontraba aun en la habitación,intentando forzosamente no ver al ninja cambiarse.

Luego de cambiarse este partió hacia el puente para reunirse con su equipo.

Pero tras la partida del joven ninja se veia que dos hombre armados con katanas se acercaban a la casa

En el puente se encontraba el casi incompleto equipo 7 hablando entre ellos mientras protegian a Tazuna mientras que él construia el puente.

Pero de la nada,una neblina empezó a cubrir el escenario,poniendo un poco nervioso al equipo-chicos preparencen-ordenó el sensei para luego formarse alrededor de Tazuna-(sabia que seguia vivo,no podia esperar para el segundo encuentro)-pensaba el peliplata

-kakashi sensei es el jutsu de Zabusa de ocultarse en la neblina-comentaba la pelirosa-parece que las sospechas del sensei eran cierta-afirmaba la gata.

Tras lo ultimo dicho,dejó un poco inquitante a la dragon slayer y al uchiga,dejando por lo ultimo un silencio muy incomodo.

Luego de rato de tensión en el aire,el silencio se rompe por la voz del ninja desertor-lamento hacerte esperar Kakashi...veo que aun sigues con esos estorbos a tu lado...mira dos ellos estan temblando-de la nada aparecen cuatro Zabusas rodeando al equipo,sorprendiendo mas que nada a la peliazul,que estaba a quieta por el miedo porque estaba al frente de él-mira a esta,ni siquiera puede moverse ,que estorbo-decia el desertor

Pero algo le llamó mas la atención,y era que el azabeche sonreia-estoy temblando de la emosión-decia este con una sonrisa en su rostro-Sasuke encargate-ordenaba el peliplata

En un rapido movimiento ,los cuatros Zabusa fueron cortados y convertidos en agua,dejando sorprendidas a las dos maga-(increible,es muy rapido)-pensaban las dos

-vaya vaya,parece que tienes un rival Haku-decia Zabusa saliendo de la neblina junto a su compañero enmascado que lo habian visto con anterioridad -es impresionante,aunque estuviese rodeados de cuatro de tus clones,este los destruyó todos-comentaba el enmascarado de la niebla.

-parece que el numerito que montaron en el bosque era farsa,justo como lo habia sospechado-decia el peliplata-una farsa¡-decia Tazuna-con una linda mascarita-comentaba luego,obteniendo una gota estilo anime de las magas y la pelirosa-en enserio-respondia con sarcasmo la gata-

-Entonces eso lo de proteger los secretos de su aldea tan solo fue una imbecilada-comentaba el constructor-y escondido tras esa mascara a quien crees ques estas engañando-decia el peliplata.

-ahora debe estar nervioso por enfrentarnos ahora que ya descubrimos su truco-decia por ultimo la pelirosa-ya es suficiente,a quien trata de engañar ,escondiendose tras esa mascara como si fuera un payaso-decia el azabache-ahhh... Sasuke kun eres tan genial-decia Sakura

-(esperen un segundo eso no lo acabo de decir,vaya estos chicos nunca aprenden)-pensaba Kakashi

-ya sabes que hacer Haku-ordenaba Zabusa para luego recibir un hai del enmascarado.

Entonces este se empezó a mover en forma de remolino directo al azabache,pero este reaccionó rapidamente logrando que los chocasen sus cuchillos-(vaya puede igualar la velocidad de Haku)-pensaba Zabusa

Y haci estos guerreros forcejearon por largo rato para hacer seder a uno de ellos

En otra parte,se veia a los dos espadachines que habian secuestrado a la madre de Inari,pero estos son detenidos por el mismo-Inari-exclama Tsunami-que lindo quiere salvar a su mami-decia uno de los espachines -mejor...mejor deberian alejarse de mi mamá-dijo este para luego empezar a correr hacia los matones de Gato.

-Inari,no-le decia a su hijo-jajaja..este crio es muy estupido-decia uno de los matones -si le hacen algo ,les juro..-no pudo terminar de hablar ,que recibio un golpe que la dejó inconsiente.

Entonces estos solo desfundaron sus espadas y atacaron al chico sin dudarlo

Pero al voltear a ver que en el lugar del chico habia un tronco-un jutsu de sustitución-dijeron los dos para luego escuchar una voz conocida-lamento llegar un poco tarde-decia el rubio colocando a Inari y a su madre en el suelo-Inari lo hiciste bien,cuando lo enfrentaste se olividaron de su madre y me permitió rescartarlo y una tecnica super genial-decia este con su tipica sonrisa.

-pero Naruto como sabias que vendrian aqui-prenguntaba Inari-pues cuando estaba en el bosque,habia animales que habian sido atacados y arboles que fueron cortados por espadas-le respondia el ojiazul-eso fue muy inteligente

-bla..bla..bla,mira es uno de los ninjas de la villa oculta de la hoja-decia uno de ellos-tras él-ordenaba el otro maton para luego correr hacia Naruto

Entonces el ojiazul saca dos shuriken y se los lanza,pero estos fueron facilmente repelidos -intenta algo mejor-

-pues ya lo hice-entonces de la nada parecieron dos clones que le otorgaron una patada a cada uno dejandolos inconsiente-guau¡lo hiciste-comentaba Inari

Entonces este se empezó a reir-pues si Dattebayo¡-decia mientras se reia-eso fue super excelente,como un ninja real-decia mientras se reian tambien-Tarado,yo soy un ninja real-entonces los dos empezaron a reirse.

-ahhh..Chelia-exclamaba Naruto con preocupación-no te preocupes...aun sigue durmiendo-le comentaba Inari-me alegro-decia aliviado-entonces parto ya mismo hacia el puente-decia para luego salir hacia el puente

En el puente se encontraba Sasuke y Haku enfrentandose ,ambos lanzando ataques que a su vez estos los equivaron a gran velocidad,hasta cierto punto,que Sasuke logra proporcionarle una patada haciendolo retroceder hasta los pies de Zabusa-no lo puedo creer ,nadie puede superar la velocidad-decia sorprendido Zabusa

-eso te pasa por llamarles estorbos a estos chicos,tenes a Sasuke el mejor genin de su generación, Sakura nuestra mente mas brillante-haciendola sonrojar-luego wendy y charles nuestras ninjas magas con grandes poderes y conociemientos que nunca habeis visto-esta vez haciendo sonrojar a las dos magas-y por ultimo nuestro ninja numero 1 el imperactivo ninja cabeza hueca Naruto uzumaki.

Entonces este empezó a reir-Haku si no terminas pronto,sere nosotros las victimas-ordenaba el desertar-esta bien.

De pronto un aura de color azul empezo a salir del chico,sorprendiendo al azabache-lo siento,no quise llegar a esto-decia el enmascado.

-te sucede algo Wendy?-prenguntaba la gata-el aire...esta muy fria-decia la peliazul,hasta que Haku hizo un sello,haciendo aparecer varios espejo que rodearon al ninja-estilo de hielo:espejo cristal de hielo-

Desde lejos,los demas veian inquietante por la tecnica que acaba de hacer,para luego ver como el chico ingresaba en el espejo hasta entrar completamente,en ese momento Kakashi decidio socorrer a su alumno pero es detenido a mitad de camino por Zabusa-si vas a entrar en esta pelea,pelearas contra mi-decia el deserto interponiendose en el camino del peliplata

Mientras que dentro de los espejos-ahora comencemos y te demostraré lo que es velocidad-decia este para luego proceder con una serie agujas ,que impactaban en diferentes partes del cuerpo del azabache a gran velocidad.

-SASUKE/SAN¡-gritaban las compañeras del uchiga por la situación por la que estaba pasando-(por favor Naruto kun ven pronto)-pensaba wendy,hasta que un kunai que sostenia el azabache sale volando en dirección a sus compañeras.

En ese momento sin dudarlo ,Sakura agarra el kunai y se lo arroga hacia los espejos pero es detenido facilmente por el enmascarado ,cosa que ayudo Sasuke ya que detuvo el constante ataque.

Pero de repente una shuriken golpea a Haku haciendolo salir del quedaron ulisono por lo que acaba de suceder-(que escandaloso)-pensaba Sasuke postrado en el suelo mal herido-el ninja numero 1 el hiperactivo cabeza hueca-decia Haku

Hasta una capa de humo apareció de repente,hasta disolverse,dejando visualizar y alegrando a la maga del cielo-NARUTO UZUMAKI ESTA AQUI¡-

BUENO CHICOS AQUI LES DEJO,NO OLVIDEN REVIEW,BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA DE NUEVO ,AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO,ME PREGUNTO QUE HABRÁ PASADO CON EL ANTERIOR,PORQUE SOLO RECIBI UN REVIEW,QUE SE LE AGRADESCO PORQUE SIEMPRE ESTA COMENTANDO,BUENO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO MAS

Capitulo 7:Furia desatada

En el capitulo anterior nuestros heroes estaban teniendo un enfrentamiento con los asesinos ninjas,Sasuke se estaba enfrentando a Haku,el compañero y pupilo de Zabusa,el ninja desertor de la niebla.

Hasta que de pronto ,Sasuke es sorprendido por un extraño jutsu que consistia de muchos espejos de hielo que rodeaban al azabache,este ataco a una gran velocidad al joven ninja,hasta dejarlo muy herido.

Pero en el momento ,cuando se creia que la pelea ya habia terminado,un ojiazul hacia su presentación de manera ruidosa,llamando la atención de todos.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI,ESTA AQUI¡-gritaba el rubio

Al terminar de presentarse,habia dejado un silencio debido ante la acción del rubio-ahora que he llegado todo va a estar bien-decia este con suma tranquilidad

-Naruto/kun-decian las kunoichi por la presencia de su compañero

-como las historias,el heroe siempre llega a ultimo momento para patear el trasero de todos,Dattebayo¡-gritaba emocionado

-(idiota)-pensaba la gata y el azabache-(si hubiese seguido escondido,hubiera sido efectivo)-ahora pensaba el peliplata

Entonces el enmascarado alzo su vista al rubio-(ese niño)-

FLASHBACK

En un bosque no muy lejos de la casa de Tazuna,se encontraban el rubio y un niño con atuendo de mujer,que al parecer estos habian iniciado una conversación-nunca crei encontrar a alguien durmiendo en el bosque-decia el chico

-solo estoy entrenando-

-ya veo entonces,estas entrenando para algo muy peligroso-decia el chico

-solo estoy mejorando mis habilidades para volver muy fuerte-le respondia el rubio

Fin Flashback

-Esta bien ,la batalla termina aqui-decia el chico para luego hacer posiciones de manos-JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS-gritaba este

Pero en ese momento,Zabusa lanza varios shuriken que se dirigian al rubio,pero de repente estos fueron detenidos por unas agujas,cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

-vaya parece que el chico tiene suerte-decia el constructor-oye Naruto que te pasa estas chiflado-decia regañando la pelirosa

-estuvo cerca-suspiraba la peliazul

-Naruto ,esto es una batalla no un concurso de talentos,nunca dejes que el enemigo vea tu jutsu,siempre trata sorprenderles con la guardia baja,se mas habiles que ellos,al entrar asi solo te convertiste en un blanco facil-explicaba el sensei-(pero hay otro misterio aqui)-

-AAHHHHHH¡lo siento solo trataba de salvarlos-decia el rubio conciente de lo que habia hecho

-Haku que estas haciendo?-prengunta el desertor ante la acción del enmascarado-Zabusa,dejame pelear con este niño a mi manera-le respondia

-mmm...Asi que te dejes esto...como de costumbre eres muy blando-decia el desertor-perdoname-le contestaba Haku.

De dentro del espejo-(¿¡blando?!,ahora que lo dice todos las heridas que me provoca no son superficiales,o solo esta tratando de humillarme)-pensaba el azabache analizando lo dicho

-como te lo he dicho antes,te sacaré esa mascara y acabaré contigo-decia el rubio

-(es imposible,naruto no puede con él,es demasiado fuerte para él)-pensaba el peliplata para luego tratar de alcanzar al rubio pero es detenido en el proceso por Zabusa-ni se te ocurra,ya sabes las reglas si vas tras Haku ,yo ire tras el constructor-le mencionaba el desertor

-(tiene razón,no puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez,Sakura es poderosa pero no creo que pueda con Zabusa,y Wendy y Charle tambien lo son pero no lo suficiente para como para serle frente,apenas empezaron a ser ninjas hace poco,pero quiza podrian ayudales)-pensaba el peliplata

Hasta que un momento Wendy y Charle,vieron que el sensei le hacian una señal con la captaron lo que quizo decir,entonces Charle desplegó sus alas de manera silenciosa y elevo a Wendy mientras que no le prestaban atención,y la dirigia cuidadosamente hacia donde estaban las dos ninjas.

-Parece que sera un 3 vs 1-comentaba Zabusa ,cosa que sorprendió al peliplata de que lo haya descubrierto rapidamente pero este solo se quedo callado.

-esa mascara y todo tu teatrito que montaste,no creeras que te vas a salirte con la tuya-decia acusando a Haku-lo siento-

-uhh-sorprendido por lo dicho-como te dijo tu sensei,siempre intenta agarrarlo con la guardia baja,ese es el arte shinobi-le mencionaba el chico

-(mientras que tu este parloteando,yo te agarraré con la guardia baja-entonces el azabache le lanza un kunai directo a Haku,pero este lo esquiva facilmente-algunos guerreros saben cuando son vencido otros no,ahi esta,terminemos esta batalla hasta la muerte -decia este para luego dirigirse hacia los espejos.

Pero de repente vieron como una rafaga de aire que provenia del aire,haciendo que el enmascarado retrocediera-a ver si esquivas esto-entonces alzaron su vista al cielo y vieron como la peliazul hacia varios sellos de manos-ESTILO DE AIRE:ALAS DE AIRE-diciendo esto para luego formar aire en los brazos disimulando que son alas ,y arrojarsela al enmascarado en forma de cuchillas.

Entonces el ataque de la maga impacto hacia donde estaba Haku,haciendo que varias rafagas de aire saliese a todas partes debido al impacto y dejando una pequeña bola de humo.

-Asi se hace Wendy chan y Charle¡-gritaba el rubio-muy bien Wendy y Charle¡-exclama la pelirosa,provocando una sonrisa en la chica y en la gata.

Pero del humo una agujas salieron directamente hacia las dos chicas-cuidado¡-les advertia el sensei.

Estas cuando estaban a punto de moverse,habian recibido las agujas en las alas de Charles,ocasionando que esta cayese adentro de los espejos de hielo.

-maldito-maldecia al enmascarado que entraba tranquilamente al espejo

-oye,estan bien-decia el azabache para ver como estaban sus compañeras por el impacto

-estamos bien ,eso creo-le respodia la gata-Charle como estan tus alas?¡-preguntaba la maga -no te preocupes estoy bien-

Hasta que un momento vieron como en los espejos la figura de Haku aparecia en todos lados -preparencen aqui viene-decia azabache haciendo que las asistieran.

Pero una rafaga de aguja herian a los jovenes ninjas ,haciendoles caer en el suelo

-SASUKE,WENDY ,CHARLE¡-gritaban la pelirosa y el ojiazul .

-(maldicion,no puedo ver de donde proviene el ataque)-pensaba el rubio

-Naruto,Sasuke y Wendy,piensen,deben atacar desde afuera y desde adentro al mismo tiempo-mencionaba el sensei

-tiene razon-decia Wendy malheria-ahora Naruto y yo estamos en la posicion perfecta,si ataco ahora y Naruto lo hace desde afuera podremos ganar-decia el azabache arrodillado

-oye,yo vine aqui a sarvarlos-decia el rubio al frente de los tres ninjas,cosa que sorprendio a los tres-un movimiento muy astuto-decia el ojiazul-(idiota)-pensaba Charle mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano

-Naruto debes sorprender a tu enemigo no a tu aliado-decia el peliplata de manera resignada-(ahora creo una reputación como el ninja mas tonto de la historia)-pensaba el mismo

-Ya basta de juegos,destruire estos espejos-decia el azabache ya enfadado-como lo haras?-preguntaba el rubio-pues como destruyes con hielo?-decia mientras estaba en posicion para lanzar su jutsu-con fuego-le respondia la gata-exacto-luego tiró su ataque-ESTILO DE FUEGO:GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO-

Entonces vieron como el impacto no le habia hecho nada-el fuego no le hizo nada-decia una preocupada Wendy-necesitarán mas que eso para derretir estos espejos-dijo el enmascarado para atacar de nuevo,haciendo gritar de dolor a los ninjas.

-mierda de donde viene,acaso serán clones-decia el rubio mientras se levantaba-intenta todo lo quieras nunca conoceras el secreto-

-ah si,ya lo veres JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS-decia este para luego multiplacarse e ir tras los espejos-NO NARTUO¡-gritaba el azabache

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vieron como los clones fueron destruidos en segundos y del aire caia el verdadero-estab bien naruto kun-decia Wendy mientras le suministraba ayuda medica-(acaso sera que ella...)-pensaba Haku

-es imposible que destruyan estos espejos,adentros de ellos puedo verlos a camara lenta-decia este en el espejo.

Hasta que Naruto solo bajo su cabeza-no puedo destruirlos-esto atrajo la atención de los presentes-y que,él no va a detenerme,no me estoy rindiendo y no voy a perder aqui,porque yo tengo un sueño y nadie va arrebatarmelo,algun dia seré respetado en mi aldea ,ese es mi sueño,yo seré el mejor hokage¡-decia el rubio

-sueños,este puente será el lugar en donde choquen nuestros sueños,ahora debo pelear por el mio,que es cumplir el sueño de Zabusa,y ustudes lucharán por los suyos,por favor no me maldigan,y si para cumplir ese sueño trende que actuar como un shinobi , lo hare y tomaré sus vidas-decia el enmascarado

De mientras desde afuera de los espejos-Kakashi sensei que vamos hacer?-preguntaba Sakura-(si intento ir a ayudar los chicos,Zabusa iria tras el constructor del puente,si intento utilizar los clones de sombras,él lo compensaria con clones de agua ,solo seria un malgaste de chakra)-pensaba este mientras ponia su mano en la banda listo para abrir su sharingan-(es él o yo,no me queda otra)-

-el sharingan,queriendo utilizar el mismo truco dos veces-decia Zabusa ,hasta que este corrió hacia mientras desenfundaba un kunai que impacto en la mano de Kakashi-si es un truco,por que intentas detenerme?-exclamaba el peliplata-deja que tu oponente vea tantas veces tu tecnica para descubrir la manera de usarlo en tu contra-le respondia Zabusa

-considerate con suerte eres el unico hombre que pudo ver mi sharingan dos veces,pero no habra una tercera vez-decia este mientras forcejeaba con Zabusa-aumque logres derrotarme nunca podras derrotarlo ,lo he entrenado con todos los conocimiento y habilidades,lo he convertido en una maquina de pelea,capaz de destruir todo lo que se pone en mi camino,en un verdadero shinobi-decia Zabusa

-si ya acabaste de fanfarronear ,terminemos con esto-decia Kakashi mientras que mostraba su sharingan-no solo es fanfarroneo,crees que en la ultima batalla fue de ganar o perder, que yo recibia tus como si fuera un genin,eso fue solo para ver como peleabas,Haku estuvo todo el tiempo viendo la batalla,analizando tu sharingan para luego diseñar un contraataque,es uno dotes que él poseé-decia Zabusa cosa que atrajo la atención de Sakura y Tazuna

-una vez me dijste que un jutsu no funciona en ti dos veces,ahora te lo digo a ti-decia este mientras se posicionaba en un jutsu-ARTE NINJA:JUTSU DE OCULTARSE EN LA NEBLINA-de repente una espesa empezó a cubrir el puente.

-sensei-decia la pelirosa-Sakura quedate cerca de Tazuna,yo me encargo de esto-ordenaba el peliplata-(debo esforzarme y creer en Sasuke kun,Naruto,Wendy ,Charle Y Kakashi)-pensaba esta mientras se dirigia hacia el constructor-quedate detras de mi,y procure nunca separarse-decia la pelirosa-de acuerdo-afirmaba el constructor y asi el peliplata desapareció de la vision de los dos,en donde el sensei tendria un duro enfrentamiento

VOLVIENDO A LOS ESPEJOS DE HIELO

Los jovenes ninjas estaban siendo atacados constantemente por Haku,que este destruia facilmente los clones que creaba Naruto,pero debido a esto a Sasuke se le ocurrio una brillante idea-tengo un plan Naruto,tambien va para ti,Wendy escucha con atencion,cuando te de la señal has un jutsu de viento ,mientras que tu Naruto atraerás al enemigo-decia el azabache de manera baja para que no escuchase el enmascarado.

-hai-decia los dos-quedate atras Charle-advertia la peliazul-esta bien-

Entonces el equipo puso en marcha el plan de Sasuke,Naruto comenzó a correr hacia los huecos que se encontraban entre los espejos-nunca podras escapar-decia Haku mientras salia del espejo

-AHORA¡-el azabache dio la señal para atacar lanzando el jutsu de bola de fuego y el rugido del dragon del viento,cosa que lograron alcanzarlo un poco pero debido a la velocidad que poseia podia esquivarlo facilmente.

-estuvo cerca-comentaba Wendy-(pude verlo,el movimiento que hacia al salir del espejo,siento que cada vez se esta alentando)-pensaba el azabache-muevanse-ordenaba Sasuke para luego empezar a correr a diferentes direcciones pero fueron facilmente detecnidos por los ataques de Haku ,que esta vez daban en puntos del cuerpo que impedian el movimiento.

-Wendy esta bien?-preguntaba la gata-si,estoy bien pero no me puedo levantar-decia la peliazul,hasta que ve al rubio en la misma situación-`parece que Naruto kun tampoco puede levantar-entonces la sacerdotiza cae inconciente-Wendy¡-decia el azabache-no te preocupes cayo inconciente,eso despreocupó a los dos ninja

Hasta que el azabache logra levantarse completamente-(no podemos seguir asi,mis ojos ya se estan acostrumbrando a su velocidad de ataque)-pensaba Sasuke

-planeando un contraataque,te ahorrare las molestias-asi este inició de nuevo su ataque de agujas pero de pronto vió como el azabache se las ingeniaba para repeler las agujas -levantate perdedor,tenemos que hacer equipo-decia el azabache intentando de que el rubio se levante-es increible nos esta defendiendo a tal velocidad que ni yo veo-comentaba Charle

-ahora estoy apuntando a sus puntos vitales,pero trende que lanzarle desde diferentes puntos-de repente su figura apareció en los demás espejos que estos empezaron a tirar agujas a gran velocidad ,pero igualmente los repelia-(esto es coincidencia esta peleando para poder proteger a sus amigos,mis agujas tiene una velocidad sobrehumana pero aun asi lo esta rastreando,tengo que detenerlo)-pensaba Haku ante el esfuerzo de Sasuke,hasta que este desaparecio del espejo,cosa que inquieto al azabache

-vamos Naruto levantate,no puedo seguir protegiendolos asi-decia mientras miraba a todos los lados-entonces no lo hagas ,nadie pidio que lo hagas-decia el rubio hasta cierto punto que cae desmayado-ya no puedes revivirlo,llego a su limite-entonces apareció de nuevo su figura-impresionante tienes impresionantes movimientos,tus ataques son muy habiles-le arroja un par de agujas que esquiva con mucho esfuerzo-pero tambien llegaste a tu limite,cada segundo ,tus habilidades se van debilitando,ahora si estas acabo-decia este

Entonces el enmascarado se empezo a mover de manera rapida entre los espejos -(manten la calma,enfocate,miralo todo)-se consentraba el azabache hasta que un rapido movimiento,agarro los cuerpo de wendy y Naruto para luego esquivar el ataque

Esto sorprendió a Haku y Charle-vio cada movimiento,pero no hay manera de que pueda hacerlo-entonces algo capto la atención de la gata y era que sus ojos habian cambiado de color y forma-imposible,esos ojos...el sharingan-decia Haku-igual el que tiene el sensei-comentaba Charle

-(no estan completos ,pero puedo ver sus movimientos)-pensaba el azabache mientras enfocaba su visión al enmascarado-(él tambien poseé el genkengenkai,el poder unico que se trasmite atraves del rastro sanguineo dentro de un clan,aunque no podre seguir peleando por mucho,este jutsu consume mucho chakra,no hay duda que mientras mas pelee mas utilizara su sharingan para persibir mis movimientos,lo que tengo que hacer es atacar a su compañero para que baje su guardia , y lo destruiré)-pensaba este mientras se dirigia hacia Naruto,en ese momento Sasuke reaccionó ante su movimiento-SASUKE¡-gritaba Charle

En ese momento el rubio se empieza a despertar,y ve que al frente de él estaba Sasuke y a lo lejos estaba Haku tirado en el suelo-Sasuke lo lograste-pero este se sorprende por la condición que se encontraba el azabache

Entonces este voltea para ver al rubio-deberia ver tu cara...es la de un total mediocre-mencionaba apenas por las heridas graves-por que..por que me salvaste?,por que lo hiciste?-preguntaba el ojiazul-no se porque lo hice,solo lo hice y ya..-entonces varios recuerdos en donde siempre discutian,competian o peleaban le llegaban a la cabeza-yo...yo te odiaba-decia el azabache mientras que a la gata se le estaba a punto de caer las lagrimas

-entonces por que me protegiste-despues de unos segundo este se enfanda-yo te lo pedi,yo no te pedi que me salvaras-gritó este-no lo se,mi cuerpo me impulsó-entonces el azabache cae pero cuando casi toca el suelo es sostenindo por el ojiazul-Sasuke¡-gritaban Charle,que esta en un mar de lagrimas, y Naruto

-el sigue ahi afuera,mi hermano,me lo prometí a mi mismo...que conservaria la vida hasta matarlo...Naruto,no quiero que tu sueño muera-la ultima frase saco de sus casillas a Naruto,luego Sasuke deja moverse

Del otro lado,Haku se estaba levantando-(descubrió...descubrió una fuerza que el estaba ignorando,por que?,por cierta persona que fue valiosa para él,para salvar a esa persona,aun sabiendo que era trampa,él fue un ninja verdedadero,digno de ser honrado)-pensaba este mientras entraba en el espejo-esta es la primera vez que ves aun amigo morir en batallar,esto es lo que significa ser un ninja-decia Haku

-CALLATE-mencionaba el ojiazul-naruto-decia Charle preocupada-A TI..TI TAMBIEN TE ODIABA SASUKE PERO AUN ASI-entonces del suelo se podia ver que salia humo del suelo-PAGARAS POR ESTO-luego un aura rosa que rodea a los dos shinobis apareció-VOY A MATARTE-grito el chico furioso-(que chakra es este...un chakra que no puede ser visto,puedo sertir la ira,su sed sangre)-se soprendia ante el cambio del rubio-¿¡Naruto que te pasa?¡-gritaba preocupada la gata ante el cambio de su compañero

Entonces algo le llamó la atención al enmascarado y fue que todas sus heridas se estaban sanando y a su vez estaba cambiando,entonces el chakra que estaba rodeando toma una forma la de un zorro.

Desde afuera,el peliplata sentia la presencia del chakra-(que es esto?,es obra de Zabusa,no es otra cosa,yo conosco este chakra,acaso será...no puede ser,esto pone en peligro a todos,por primera vez el SELLO SE HA ROTO¡)-

BUENO AQUI CONCLUYE EL CAPITULO ESPERO REVIEW ,AH Y CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA ES BIENVENIDA ,NOS VEMOS


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA AMIGOS,LES ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN MIS ULTIMOS DIAS ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL COLE,BUENO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO

Capitulo 8:La Ira desatada,lagrimas de hielo

En el capiltulo anterior,Naruto habia desatado su poder interno,un chakra que era malevolo,cosa que hizo que Haku vaya a la ofensiva

-ese poder...es maligno,puedo sentir su sed de sangre,debo detenerlo es muy peligroso-este le arrojo varias agujas que dirieron en el furioso ninja,pero despues de un momento vio como las agujas que impactaron en su cuerpo fueron sacados mediante una liberación de chakra,que a su vez este se curaba de la heridas

-Naruto,que te pasa,tranquilizate,NARUTO!-gritaba la gata intentado de parar a su amigo pero fue inutil

En un rapido movimiento,rompio uno de los cristales en el que estaba haku-(rompió...rompió con un solo golpe)-pensaba sorprendida por el aumento de poder del rubio

Pero de los fragmentos salio haku a toda velocidad para atacorlo-(ahora¡)-pero Naruto reaccionó a gran velocidad-(es muy rapido...debo regresar a los espejos)-en ese momento es detenido por el rubio que lo habia agarrado del brazo

-(debo librarme,pero no me deja acumular chakra)-entonces el ojirojo/SABRAN AQUIEN ME REFIERON/acumuló fuerzas en su puño derecho,para luego otorgarle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara que hizo que atraviese los espejos,haciendo que estos de rompieran por el impacto.

-Naruto-exclamaba sorprendida por el poder escodido que tenia el rubio,en ese momento esta empeza veer a su amiga que estaba reaccionando-Wendy estas bien?-prenguntaba preocupada-Charle que pasa?-preguntaba a medio inconciente mientras se levantaba-no te esfuerzes-pero en ese momento esta reaccionó-Naruto kun y Sasuke san ,donde estan?estan bien?-exclamaba alterada-tranquilizate de algun modo Naruto logro romper el jutsu...pero Sasuke-esta miro para abajo,entonces la peliazul dirigio su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo del azabache,ante la reacción esta se tapo la boca ante escena que estaba presenciando.

-pero no estoy segura de lo este-le mecionaba la gata,pero sin perder tiempo la sacerdotiza se dirigió hacia donde estaba el azabache,entonces esta apoyo su oreja hacia el pecho del uchiga-esta vivo-mencionaba alegre Wendy-pues curarlo-sin dudarlo empezó a curarlo.

En ese momento el rubio que se encontraba rodeado de los restos de los espejos,corria a gran velocidad hacia haku que este se le estaba cayendo la mascara revelando su rostro,en ese instante Naruto detuvo su puño en frente del rostro de Haku-porque...porque seguir a alguien asi-exclamaba este-porque es mi unico proposito que tengo ,que es la de servir a Zabusa,es lo que tengo en mi vida-le respondia de manera triste-yo he perdido a mis seres queridos,debido al temor que le tenian a los de barrera de sangre por tecnicas que poseian,a causa de eso yo perdi a mi madre-le comentaba la triste historia que tuvo que pasar

Pero a lo lejos de donde se los dos shinobis se empezaba a notar que la niebla se disepaba,Haku visualiza que su maestro estaba en peligro,ya que se encontraba atrapo varios perros que le impedian el movimiento y al frente de él se encontraba Kakashi que en su mano se veia que salia rayos,esto preocupo mucho a Haku,ya que estaba a punto ejecutarlo-lo siento Naruto,pero mi unico proposito es la de cumplir los sueños de Zabusa-entonces en rapido se interpuso y recibio el impacto del ataque-pues como te lo dije antes ,yo sere el que gane-decia Zabusa mientras le arrojaba un espadaso,pero el peliplata agarro el cuerpo sangrentado de Haku y a la vez esquivar el ataque

-sacrificarse para salvar a una escoria -decia Kakashi mientras postraba en el suelo cuerpo del aprendiz de Haku,pero en un momento vio como un espadazo se dirigia a él,este lo esquivo y en ese momento le clavo dos kunai en el brazo de Zabusa haciendo que soltara su espada-estas acabado Zabusa,ya no tienes aliados y tus brazos ya son inutiles-le mencionaba el peliplata

-todavia no estoy acabado Kakashi-decia Zabusa pero es interrumpido por otra persona-no,Zabusa ya estas acabado-entonces todos enfocaron su vista a una persona de baja estatura que llevaba un traje elegante y que tenia la mano vendada,y que asu vez estaba siendo acompañado por una gran grupo de bandido-Gato-mencionaba Zabusa

-(asi que ese es Gato)-pensaba el rubio-pues como te dije Zabusa esta acabado,nuestro contrato termino aqui , me resultas muy caro,y tuve que contratar a estos tipo,si lo matas me harias un favor,ninja demonio deberian compararte con un gatito - entonces los hombres de gato empezaron a reirse, a su vez Gato se empezaba a acercar al cuerpo de Haku-además esto es por lo que me hiciste-decia este mientras le pateaba la cara,cosa que enfureció a cierto ninja

-alejese de él-gritaba Naruto-para Naruto-decia el sensei tratando de detener al rubio pero fue inutil ya que este se acercó a Zabusa-te vas a quedar ahi mirando como humilla a Haku-

-Callate niño,para mi Haku era una simple herramienta,ahora que se rompió ha dejado de serme util-le respondia Zabusa

-despues de todo lo que han pasado juntos es asi como piensas,una simple herramienta rota-decia mientras les caian lagrimas

-ya basta Naruto-exclama el sensei

-No...despues de todo lo que hizo,tu era lo mas importante para él,el queria hacer tu sueños realidad,en cambio nunca le dejaste tener sus propios sueños...no...una simple herramienta-decia mientras lloraba

-tus palabras...me provocan heridas en mi corazón-decia mientras le caian lagrimas en sus ojos-Haku...era una persona importante para mi-decia este para dejar de llorar y arrancarse la bendas de su rostro-chico dame tu kunai-ordenaba el desertor

-esta bien,toma-le arrogaba su kunai y este fue atrapado con la boca de Zabusa-obsevar Kakashi ,aunque no lo creas yo soy un humano-decia Zabusa mientras se preparaba para atacar al grupo de Gato-oye que hace?-decia atemorizado Gato mientras este se ponia detras de todos los matones

Entonces este corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba los matones,proposicionan algunas bajas entre los hombres,pero a medida que avanzaba los matones le clavaban con su espadas y lanzas al ninja demonio,pero esto no fue sufiente como para detenerlo hasta que llego al frente de Gato,lleno de espadas en su espalda-oye Gato,sabes muy bien lo que sucederá no?,pues dejame decirte que los dos iremos a un lugar lleno que monstrous y demonios,yo me encajaré perfectamente ahi,pero creo que tu no-decia al frente del rostro del atemorizado Gato,que a su vez el ninja con sus ultimas fuerza le proporcionó varios cortes por todo el cuerpo para luego hacer que este cayese del puente .

Luego Zabusa se dirigia lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Haku para luego colocarse al lado del cuerpo-lo siento...no podre ir a donde tu vaya-decia Zabusa

En ese momento empezaba a nevar-nieve-mencionaba Wendy ,que habia terminado de curar Sasuke-mira Wendy alla-exclamaba la gata señalando a donde estaba Naruto y los demás,cosa que intristeció a las magas por la escena.

-Oye ahora que el jefe que ha muerto,quien nos va a pagar-comentaba uno de los matones-ya se vayamos al pueblo saquemos todo el dinero que posean-decia otro,esto enfureció al rubio

Hasta que una flecha que impacta en el suelo llama la atención de los prensentes,haciendo que todos fijasen su vista hacia la ruta al pueblo que se encontraban los habitantes del pueblo armadas con arcos o tridentes preparados para defender su pueblo-Inari-mencionaba el rubio

-yo no me quedaré a atras-decia el rubio para luego crear cinco replicas-creo que puedo darte una mano,aun tengo un poco de chakra-decia el sensei luego hizo aparecer un ejercito de clones -A VER VENGAN¡-gritaban los clones

Los matones ya meados encima hicieron todo lo posible para escapar,ante la huida de los matones,la gente del pueblo empezaban a gritar de alegria por el triunfo que tuvieron.

-parece que todo termino-decia el sensei sentado en el suelo-Sasuke kun te encuentras bien?-decia preocupada Sakura por estado que se encontraba el azabache mientras se acercaba-estoy bien,gracia a Wendy-le respondia-entonces gracias Wendy-gradecia la pelirosa-eres increible Wendy chan-le agalaba el rubio-no hay de que-decia una sonrojada peliazul

Ante el comportamiento de la maga-(parece que tenemos a una mini sakura pero menos violenta)-pensaba el sensei-bueno equipo demos por completada la mision de rango B,primero descasaremos y luego volveremos a la aldea,si antes hacer algo-decia el sensei mientras miraba los cuerpos de Haku y Zabusa,cosa que entendieron los demás miembros.

Asi el equipo 7 descanzaron un dia ,ya recuperada sus fuerzas el equipo 7 y Chelia se encontraban en una colina que daba una vista al pueblo y al frente de ellos estaban entrarrados los cuerpo de Haku Y Zabusa,en ese momento habia un silencio por el momento en el que estaban,hasta que el rubio rompe el silencio-quiero...quiero volverme mas fuerte-decia Naruto captando la atencion de los demás-bueno equipo marchando-ordenaba el sensei-HAI-

BUENO AQUI LES DEJO,FIN DE LA SAGA DE ZABUSA Y AHORA LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN,NECESITO IDEAS,CUALQUIERA ES BIENVENIDA,AHH Y LA PREGUNTA QUE SIEMPRE ME HACEN ,ES SI HAY HAREM,BUENO NO OLVIDEN REVIEW ,PORQUE MAS REVIEW MAS CAPITULOS VOY A SACAR CHAUUUUUUUUUUU


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA AMIGOS AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA SERIE QUE TANTO ANELAN,SI ES LO CONTRARIO ,BUENO, MORIRAN DENTRO DE 7 DIAS JAAJAJAJA(RISA MALVADA),BUENO SIN PERDER TIEMPO LES DEJO EL FIC

Capitulo 9: Sentimientos descubriertos

En la aldea una nueva mañana aparecia,iluminando la gran villa de la hoja,en un puente se encontraban en un puente estilo japones,el equipo 7 que habian regresado del pais de las olas,en el cual tuvieron en el incidente con Zabusa y Haku,pero eso es cosa de pasado.

Nuestros jovenes ninjas estaban esperando a su sensei que al parecer estaba muy astrado-ya tardo-decia el pelirosa

-ya llevamos mas de una hora aqui,cuando vendra¡-gritaba furioso el rubio

-quiza esta haciendo algo importante-comentaba la peliazul

-para mi,debe estar leyendo su tonto libro,tu que dices Sasuke kun?-le preguntaba el pelirosa al azabache mientras que este estaba apoyado en las barandas del puentes-hmp-respondio este al girar su cabeza hacia otro lado

-o tal vez deberia se cruzo con uno de sus importunios contratiempos-sugerió la gata

Hasta que de repente aparece el peliplata sobre la entrada del puente,sorprender al equipo 7-YA LLEGA TARDE¡-gritaban Naruto,Sakura y Charle-perdonen chicos es que me cruce con un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino mas largo-

-ES MENTIRA¡-gritaron el grupo

-bueno chicos vamos a realizar las tareas que nos dio el hokage-mencionó el peliplata-sensei que paso con Chelia?-pregunto la pelirosa

-pues Chelia le asignaron al grupo 8,Kurenai le enseñara lo basico sobre el chakra-

-pero porque no la asignaron con nosotros-pregunto ahora el rubio

-pues para mantener un equilibrio entre los equipos, lo unico que haria es retrasar el sigilo del equipo mientras mas seamos,además yo no puedo cuidar de 5 pequeñajos a la vez-

-eso tiene sentido-le daba la razon la exceed

-bueno estamos retrasados,vayamos a cumplir las misiones-decia kakashi,haciendo que el equipo 7 partiera rumbo hacia las diferentes ubicaciones de la donde le esperaban todo tipo de misiones,que la mayoria era de limpieza de lugares o cuidado de mascotas,entre otras.

Pero a medida a que el equipo empazaba a completar las misiones,ya que en las misiones el uchiga hacia todo el trabajos haciendose lucir,Naruto se empezaba a sentirse inferior al azabache,haciendo que este entrara en _modo RIVAL-(_ yo nunca perderé ante él,siempre haciendose lucir ante los demás)-pensabael rubio mientras se dirigian a la siguiente misión.

Entonces el equipo 7 se encontraban en un rio ,que esta tenia una corriente demasiado fuerte y que al final habia una cascada,en ese lugar les habian asignado limpiar los desechos que se encontraban en ese lugar

-Naruto ten cuidado ,el suelo es demasiado resvaloso-le advertia la pelirosa

..si-le respondia mientras este recojia latas o otros desechos que se encontraban ahi-(no perdere ante él)-se decia para si mismo mientras veia al uchiga con rabia

Pero sin darse cuenta este pisó mal haciendo que este se resbalara y cayera por el rio-Naruto kun¡-gritaba preocupada la peliazul

En el momento que este cae por la cascada,el azabache en un rapido movimiento logra salvar a su compañero,agarrandolo del pie-ohh..Sasuke kun es tan genial-decia la pelirosa muy emocionada de su amor platonico por la accion de este.

Ya en tierra firme-Naruto kun estas bien?-

-si estoy bien ,Wendy chan-le respondio el rubio,obteniendo un suspiro de alivio de parte de la Dragon Slayer

Luego el equipo 7,ya completado la ultima mision,se encontraba por los alrededores de la villa,los jovenes ivan caminando con un silencio que incomodaba al kunoichis por la rivaldad que tenian esos dos,hasta que el rubio rompe el silencio-Siempre lo mismo,siempre haciendote el mejor,por eso nuestro trabajo en equipo apesta,esto tu tu culpa,creyendote el mejor que cualquiera-

-no de cualquiera,solo de ti,aceptalo soy mejor tu,es un hecho hasta que me demuestres lo contrario-

-(parece que nuestro trabajo en equipo no avanza)-pensaba el peliplata por la situación

Ante lo dicho,hizo sacar de sus casillas al rubio pero este es detenido por el pelirosa-si no te calmas en este instante yo misma me encargaré de darte una tunda-lo decia manera mas intimdante cosa que hizo el rubio se detuviera por el miedo

Luego se veia al sensei viendo al cielo que al parecer habia un aguila-bueno muchachos por hoy terminanos,tengo que entregar los informes,nos vemos-decia el peliplata para luego desaparecer en una bola de humo

Entonces el azabache siguio su camino seguida por la pelirosa,dejando solo a las maga y al ninja-bueno parece que tenes la tarde libre-

-pues que haremos ahora,Naruto kun?-preguntó la maga

-que tal si le muestro bien la aldea,ya que no tuvimos la oportunidad de mostrarselas bien-sugeria el rubio

-no me parece mala idea,entonces vamos-decia la gata desplegando sus alas

Asi los jovenes ninjas iniciaron el recorrido por los diferentes sitios de la aldea,hasta caer la atardecer,los ninjas habian termindo llegando a unos bancos de una plaza.

-estuvo divertido,tiene muchas tiendas de ropa para la porxima quiza me acompañes a comprar algo de ropa de nueva-mencionaba la peliazul

-bueno...no hay problema-le respondia para luego dejar algo incomodo en el ambiente,ya que imaginarse acompañar a su amiga a comprar algo ropa ,les hacian pensar que seria como una cita,cosa que hizo sonrojar a los dos

Ante la situación que obsevaba Charle,sabia que habia algo entre los dos,entonces decidio retirase del lugar para ver que ocurreria con los dos-bueno chicos,yo me vuelvo a casa,tengo cosas que hacer,los dejo solo,y Naruto ni se te ocurra pasarte de la raya con Wendy-decia la gata al final con una mirada igual a la de Erza ,cosa que asusto el rubio-nos vemos¡-y asi la gata dejo el lugar y partió directo al departamento dejando un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

Hasta que el rubio rompe el silencio-n..no te gusta tomar un helado-hacia lo posible hablar pero los nervios se lo impedia

-m..me enc..encantaria-decia de igualmanera

Asi los dos se leventaron de la banca,para luego buscar un puesto de casualidad se encontraron con un vendedor deabulante de helados.

Los chicos se pidieron se diferentes sabores,Wendy se pidió de crema y Naruto de Chocolate,luego estos se dirigieron a un muelle que se encontraba en un lago,los dos se sentaron en la orilla,en donde hablaron hasta casi anochecer.

Pero habia una pregunta que queria hacerle la maga-Naruto kun por que quieres convertirte tanto en hokage?-

-porque quiero que la gente me reconozca ,asi la personas dejaran de tratarme mal-le constesto

-Pero por que te tratan mal los aldeanos?-

Este solo se quedó en silencio-si no quieres decirmelo,esta bien-

-es que el problema no el poder decirlo,el problema es que si te lo digo ,tal vez llegaras a odiarme-decia el rubio de manera triste

Entonces la peliazul le lanza una mirada seria-Naruto kun si no lo cuentas nunca podre entenderte,al fin al cabo somos amigos ¿no?-decia Wendy,cosa que hizo el rubio tomara valor para contarle la verdad

-pues la razon de que me odien es que en mi interior se encuentra el zorro de nueve cola,una criatura legendaria que atacó la villa hace 12 añ detenerlo tuvieron que sellarlo dentro de mi,debido a eso las personas me temen o me odian,ahora que te dije eso debes estar pensando que soy algun tipo de fenomeno-

Pero en ese instante el ojiazul que algo calido lo abrazaba-yo nunca te odiaria,porque nunca tuviste la culpa fue algo que no pudiste elegir ,pero no te preocupes no estaras nunca solo,porque siempre estare alli para acompañarte.-esto provocó que el rubio derramase algunas lagrimas-además nunca te rendiste,siempre seguiste avanzando sin perder la fe en ti mismo,sin perder esa sonrisa que hizo que me enamorará de tu forma de ser-lo ultimo dicho sorprendió mucho al ojiazul,por primera vez una chica se le habia confesado

-yo estaba enamorado de Sakura chan,hasta que mi corazon me lo robo cierta maga,que siempre me muestra su mejor sonrisa,la que siempre me cuida,la que se preocupa-este iva acercandose al rostro de la maga-la que siempre me amo desde el primer momento que me vio-y asi depositaron sus labios entre ellos de manera tierna,cosa que se quedaron asi por 5 minutos.

Al separse,los dos encontraban con rostros totalmente rojos por lo que acaban de hacer ,los dos se acaban de besar,esto provoco un ambiente medio incomodo-We..wendychan creo que deberiamos ir a casa-

-bu..bueno esta bi..bien-decia toda roja la maga

Entonces los dos partieron del muelle hacia el departamento,en el camino los dos no podian hablarse por los nervios y el sonrojo a la vez,hasta que momento que Naruto decido hablar-entonces Wendy chan realmente me amas?-

-s..si re...realmente te a..amo-,tu..tu sientes lo lo mismo por mi-pregunta la maga

-desde la misión del pais de las olas,empece ha desarrollar sentimientos hacia a ti,asi que,yo te amo Wendy chan-decia muy sonrojado,cosa que hizo que la peliazulse sonrojace mas

-pues ya que los dos sabemos lo que sentimos del uno del otro,me gustaria que seas mm mi mi no no novi novia-decia con tartamudeo

Wendy esta sorprendida ante la propuesta del chico-si..si me gustaria ser tu novia-decia esta para luego otorgarle un beso en la mejilla ,cosa que hizo que le dibujase una gran sonrisa en la cara del rubio

-entonces vayamos a casa ,ya que mañana tenemos trabajos que hacer-decia la peliazul muy contenta

-tu adelantate,yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la cena-decia el rubio para luego separse de su prometida

Hasta que un extraño resplandor que venia de un callejon,llamo la atencion ,cosa que hizo que el ojiazul vaya a investigar,este se acerco cuidadosamente,al acercarse encontró una especie de esfera que en su interior se veia una llamas de color azul .Naruto no sabia que era esa cosa pero la curiosidad que él tenia era muy grando,este se acerco lo sufiente a tal punto de agarrarlo,cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo ,el resplandor que emitia se hacia cada vez brillosa,impidiendo la visión hasta quedar desmayado.

BUENO AQUI LES DEJOS,NO OLVIDEN QUE ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS,TAMPOCO OLVIDEN REVIEW,PORQUE MENOS REVIEW ,MENOS CAPITULOS,BUENO CHAU


	10. Chapter 10

HOLA LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULP 10 ,VAYA DIEZ CAPITULO,NUNCA CREI QUE LLEGARIA TAN LEJOS,AGRADEZCO AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC,VOY A TRATAR DE HACERLO MAS LARGO POSIBLE.

Capitulo 10 :los examenes chunin

En el departamento de Naruto,se encontraba el rubio acostado el rubio inconciente,pero despues de varias horas, este se empieza a despertar.

Lentamente empezaba a cobrar conciencia hasta estar totalmente despierto,al parecer él estaba en su habitación,pero él sintio que algo estaba a su costad y era su amada,que estaba dormida en la orilla de la cama,al parecer ella se quedo hasta tarde cuidando del rubio.

Ante la escena que el chico que estaba viviendo,le toca la mejilla de la peliazul con suavidad,ya que se veia hermosa dormida,no podia creer que una chica tan dulce sea pareja de una persona que poseia muchos defectos,se decia para si mismo y asi siguio acariciandole la mejilla.

-Naruto que haces?-ante la repentina aparicion de la gata,este dejo de acariciarla ,ya que si ella lo veia haciendo eso,ella se encargaria de dejarle sin hijos-NADA¡-gritaba muerto de mierdo

-te veo palido-siguio la gata la conversación mientra se veia al rubio que le estaba a punto de agarrarle un paro cardiaco-PALIDO..DEBES ESTAR VIENDO MAL-le contesto para safarce de la situación

Hasta que la exceed cambia el tema-por cierto,te encuentras bien?-preguntaba

-por que lo preguntas,y ademas como llegue aqui?-

-parece que no lo recuerdas,nosotras estabamos esperando,pero vimos que te tardabas demasiado,asi que decidimos ir a buscarte y te encontramos tendido en el suelo,recuerdas lo que te ocurrio-le explicaba la gata

-lo unico que me acuerdo que habia algo brilloso en ese callejon-le respondia

-mmm...no se me ocurre nada de que haya ocurrido ,pero eso no importa,saliste ileso eso lo que cuenta,bueno preparate que tenemos que reunirnos con los demás-decia la gata

-hai-decia mientras intentaba despertar a la maga

Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir-a una ultima cosa-el rubio lo miro-se la relacion que tienen ustedes dos y lo acepto,pero si intentas sobrepasarte con ella-saca una cuchara para helados-te los arrancos-lo ultimo dicho asusto mucho al rubio,ya que habia visto un lado de Charle que nunca habia visto,ya que era como un demonio.

A los chicos le tomo poco tiempo en listos estos partieron hacia donde se encontraban el resto del equipo.

Por el camino los chicos seguian discutiendo sobre el incidente que tuvo el rubio el dia anterior,hasta que en un punto la DS ve que su amado se detiene ,y al parecer se habia parado para contemplar el fuego de la cocina que habia en los locales.

-te sucede algo Naruto kun?-le pregunta

-no me sucede nada,solo es que ese fuego me parece muy deliciosa-decia mientras le caia baba

Ante la respuesta del rubio,las magas se sorprendieron porque esas caracteristicas les hacian conocidas,pero ignaron la respuesta y agarraron al ojiazul para que se apresurase porque llegarian tarde al punto de encuentro.

TiME SKIP

Ya en el punto de encuentro,como siempre,estaban esperan a su sensei,que al parecer siempre llegaba tarde.

Pero dentro de unos minutos después,este aparece con la menor preocupación posible,cosa que hizo enfurecer a tres miembros del equipo.

-perdonen chicos,pero hoy les tengo un aviso especial-decia el peliplata para captar la atención de los demás-llegarás mas temprano-dijo la pelirosa

-no,no es eso,es imposible-negaba el peliplata haciendo que los demás se ilusionaran al ver su sensei llegara temprano por una vez en su vida

-entonces que?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio

-pues ustedes,el equipo 7 se presentarán a los examenes de ascenso a chunnin-le informo para luego sacar unos papeles de su bolsillos que al parecer eran las autorizaciones para presentarse-parece que este se hara una excepción con respecto al número de integrantes-

-por que lo dice?-preguntaba la maga DS

-porque usulamente los examenes se realizan con equipos de tres intregantes ,pero con ustedes y el equipo de 8 harán una excepción-explicaba el peliplata-ya veo,suena interesante-afirmaba la gata

Por otro lado,veia al ojiazul que estaba emocionado,ya que seria capaz de demostrales de que esta hecho,imaginandose como derrota a Sasuke y obtiene el titulo de hokage,mientras que por detras estaba Wendy que lo miraba detras de él,que a la vez le caia una gota estilo anime.

-solo dejenme decirle que todos pueden decidir en participar o no,eso es todo,iran mañana a la academia al salon 303,suerte-se despedia el sensei para luego dejar al equipo unpoco inquietos por la decisión .

Asi el equipo 7,se separaron para ir a sus respectivo hogares,lo cual estos estaban nerviosos por la prueba.

TIME SKIP

En el departamento de Naruto,la DS y Charle estaban preparando la cena mientras que el rubio se daba una ducha .

En la ducha,ojiazul pensaba algo que le estaba molestando-(que es este sentimiento,presiento algo malo...bueno no importa,siempre defenderé a mi seres queridos si importar que Dattebayo)-pensaba mientras salia ducha con una toalla

A su vez,también se la veia a la gata en iguales condiciones-Charle puedes poner la mesa-le decia su amigo pero esta no le respondia,ya que estaba mirando atentamente al frente-(algo malo va a ocurrir en los examenes lo presiento)-pensaba la gata

-Charle que pasa?,te veo preocupada-le pregunta su amigo

-no,no es nada,ire a decirle a Naruto que esta la cena-decia mientras desplegaba sus alas para dirigirse al baño

Al llegar esta no se dio cuenta de que ella sin querer habia abierto la puerta sin antes abrir ella se encontro al ojiazul se estaba a punto de poner sus boxer,cosa que la mirada la gata solo miraba la entrepierna del chico.

-c..c.. ..chiquto-decia colorada la gata,que al vez el rubio reaccionó para ponerse rapido sus boxer-TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR¡-gritaba colorado el rubio

Mientras Wendy seguia con lo suyo,parece que cada dia pasan cosas interesante,en un moemnto a Wendy le vino recuerdos de su gremio ,de su compañero e amigos,pero ahora estaba a la villa ocula de la hoja ,tenia un objetivoen claro,volverse lo mas fuerte posible,además tenia nuevos compañeros y ás de un amante.

Ya listo la cena,todos se sentaro en la mesa para disfrutar del platillo que habia preparado la DS,mientras que estos disfrutaban de la cena entablaron una conversación hasta que los terminanse sus platillos.

Después de cenar,limpiaron todo para luego irse a acostar.

Ya en la mañana siguiente ,el equipo 7 se encontraba al frente de la academia,que a su vez ,este estaba lleno de ninjas que se presentaban al examen.

-vaya son muchos que se presentan-decia la peliazul-es verdad-exclamaba tambien la gata

-ya llegamos-decia azabache al frente de la puerta,pero esta era tapada por dos shinobis,que al parecer estos no dejaban ingresar a los demás alumno.

-oye correte de la puerta obstruye el paso-decia un shinobi cualquiera

-y que haras al respecto-decia intimidando al chico que a su vez este retrocedia de miedo.

Entonces el azabache se acerca a la puerta-oye largate,no vez que la entrada esta cerrada-decia el ninja maton,pero el uchiga le salia una sonrisa-que buen truco pero no me engañaran a mí-decia el azabache

-de que hablas?-decia timido-tu tambien te diste cuenta de la farsa,Sakura-

-si..dejen de mentir y primero que todo esta no es la habitación 303, es la 203-le contesto la pelirosa,cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.,principalmente a un grupo que tenia como uno que tenia un corte ridiculo y vestia de color verde-ya sabes que hacer-le decia otro miembro que pertenecia al clan hyuga-hai-

Nuestros jovenes shinobis estaban a punto de subir al piso siguiente ,pero en la entrada una voz los detiene.

-ALTO AHI¡-

Todos voltear para ver de donde viene la voz,y al parecer provenia de un chico de corte de pelo tipo tazon-(ese corte se me hace familiar)-pensaban las magas

-Me llamo Rock lee y he oido que tu eres sasuke uchija el superviviente de tu clan,pues YO TE DESAFIO¡-decia al final con energia

-asi que solo has venido a desafiarme-le contestaba

-he venido a desafiarte y además he venido a declararme a la dulce Sakura Chan-lo ultimo le hizo correr escalofrios a la pelirosa-yo nunca me enamoraria de alguien como tu-decia furiosa

-pues te enamoraras a la fuerza-dicho esto ,este empezo a tirar coranzositos hacia la pelirosa,pero esta las esquivaba con gran dificultad,hasta poder evadirlas todas-entonces me declara...-no pudo terminar ya que vio a la peliazul esconderse detras de Naruto,al ver eso entro en estado deprimido.

-Vas a desafiarme o vas a seguir con tus tonterias-decia el azabache-como te estaba diciendo,yo quiero luchar con alguien del clan uchija para probar mis habilidades contra un oponente de tal clan-decia mientras se ponia en posición de combate(ustedes ya lo conocen)

-estan bien acepto-decia el uchija-esperen yo pelearé contra ti-decia el rubio exsaltado

-no me interesa pelar contingo,me interesa ahora el uchija-decia ignorando al ojiazul

-pues si quieres enfrentarle ,tendreas que derrotarme-decia confiado

-derrortarte,sera sencillo-ante lo dicho el rubio corrio hacia a su oponente a punto de acertar un puñetazo pero lo desvia con un toque en la mano con mucha facilidad y a su vez este le otorga una patada en el estomago haciendole retroceder hacia donde estaban sus amigos-Naruto kun¡-gritaba su compañera preocupada

-Demasiado facil,ahora tu uchija-decia desafiando al azabache,a la cual este puso su sharingan-oh...el sharingan,el ojo especial que poseé tu clan-

-exacto,y no importa que tecnicas uses,lo vere todo-

-ya lo veremos-decia el cejas grande en una rapido movimiento se le aparecio delante del azabache para luego darle una serie de puchos y patadas, pero el chico apenas podia defenderse,cosa que los demás no pudieron percivir,incluyendo al uchija-(que es esto no puedo verlos,sus movimientos son demasiado rapido)-pensaba molesto al no poder esquivar los ataques

Pero en un momento,este lo otorga una patada que lo hace elevar-(MALDICIÓN)-entonces el Rock lee,aparece repentinamente detras de él-se lo que piensas y lo que uso no es ninjutsu o genjutsu,solo utilizo taijutsu-decia desde atras mientras la vendas que tenia en la manos se desembolvian alrededor del azabache.

-ALTO AHI LEE-se escuchaba una voz que provenia de al costado,cosa que hizo que Lee se detuviese

Entonces todos enfocaron su vista de donde se originó la voz,al parecer provenia de una tortuga-la tortuga hablo¡-decia Wendy sorprendida

-Ningame-decia el cejotas acercando a la tortuga-(ese debe ser su sensei)-pensaba la gata un poco sorprendida

-Sabes lo que estabas haciendo,estaba a punto de matarlo con una tecnica altamente peligrosa,además un shinobi no revela sus tecnicas a no ser que sea necesaria-regañaba la tortuga-si lo siento-en ese instante la tortuga le lanza un mirada de intimidación haciendo que el chico se asustara-por favor no le digas a gai sensei-

Pero arriba del caparazon aparecio una capa de humo,y en ella habia una persona que la misma imagen que el chico,haciendo una pose extraña-alguien me llamó-decia el hombre para sobre la tortuga

Ante la aparecion del sensei,sorprendio mucho a los miembros porque eran la misma imagen-ohh...asi que de ahi donde se inspira,el mismo corte ridiculo y la mismas cejas de azotador-decia Naruto

-OYE NO TE BURLES DE GAI SENSEI EL ES UNO DE LOS HOMBRES MAS GRADIOSO DEL MUNDO-decia enojado por el comentario

-ya basta lee-haciendo que se calme su alumno- y ahora...toma esto-decia para luego darte un puñetazo en la cara,mandandolo a volar ,haciendole tender en el suelo.

Entonces su sensei se acerca a su pupilo-lo siento lee,tu me obligaste a hacerlo-

-sensei-decian los dos con lagrimas estilo anime y terminandose abrazandose.

Por otras parte,el equipo 7 miraba la escena un poco cursi para ellos-se quieren tanto-decia la peliazul-debes estar loca wendy-le decia la pelirosa.

-bueno lee,ahora que desobedeciste las reglas de un shinobi y además de olvidarte de los examenes chunnin,haras 500 vueltas en el campo de entrenamiento-

hai,sensei-le afirmaba su alumno-pues entonces vamonos-decia el sensei pero es detenido por el rubio

-OYE ESTO TODAVIA NO ESTA ACABADO-gritaba el rubio-callate Naruto nos vas a meter en problemas-le regañaba Sakura

-(esos deben ser el equipo de kakashi)-ve a Wendy y Charle-(ohh...las magas parecen que estaran en los examenes)-pensaba gai

Luego este empieza a acercarse al equipo 7-oigan,como se encuentra kakashi?-

-conoce a kakashi sensei?-pregunto el azabache

-digamos que nos concideran rivales eternos-decia mientras mostraba su clasica sonrisa-claro que no-negaban Sakura y Naruto-si gai sensei lo dice es porque es cierto-

-no te preocupes,las acciones de un ninjas son mas fuertes que las palabras-decia este para traquilizar a su alumno

Entonces en un parpadeo,el cejotas mayor se encontraba detrás de ellos -yo voy 50 victorias y 49 derrotas con él,ya que soy mas fuerte y mas rapido-esto sorprendió a los ninjas-(incleible, es muy veloz)-decia la gata

-(sin lugar a duda es muy rapido,definitivamente es mas rapido que kakashi,en serio es humano)-pensaba un poco molesto el azabache

-bueno lee acompaña a estos chicos al salon,mientras tanto nos vemos ,suerte lee-decia el sensei para luego desparecer junto con la tortuga

En ese momento,cuando lee se acomoda las cintas de sus manos y se iria al segundo piso-dejame decirte una cosa para mi solo fuiste un calentamiento,mi verdadero oponente es alguien que esta en mi mismo equipo,se considera el genin mas fuerte,recuerdalo-dicho esto,él desapareció en un instante.

Ya alejado,la DS suspira de tranquilidad,-yo pensaba que el clan uchija era uno de los clanes mas fuertes-decia tranquilo el rubio

-oye basta Naruto-decia tratando de que no se arme una pelea-callate-decia furioso el azabache-chicos tranquilicense-decia Wendy un poco asustada

-viste su mano-en momento el uchija recordo cuando se estaba acomodando las cintas-estaba llenos de moretones y de heridas,parece que entrena mas fuerte que tu-decia el ojiazul,haciendo que el azabache se enojase mas .

Pero en un momento este cambio de actitud-esto se pondra interesante-decia emocionado-Naruto,Sakura,Wendy y Charle ,vamos-decia el uchija que a la vez estos le afirmaba que tambien le seguian a hacia sala 303 ,en donde se presentarian a los examenes chunnin.

BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO,YA TENGO UN IDEA QUE PUEDE ESTAR COCINANDOSE ,YA SABEN MAS REVIEW ,MAS CAPITULOS NOS VEMOS


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA AMIGOS NOS ENCONTRAMOS DE NUEVO ,SE QUE SE ESTARAN PREGUNTADO "EN DONDE CARAJOS SE METIO ESTE?",COMO VERAN EMPEZARON LAS CLASES Y ME ATACO UNA FIACA EXTREMA QUE HIZO QUE NO ESCRIBA OTRA CAP ,PERO AQUI ESTOY ENTREGANDOLES OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC,ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN,(ACLARO VOY A SALTAR LA PARTE DE LA EXPLICACION DE KABUTO)

Capitulo11: fase 1 del examen chunnin

Nuestros heroes habian tenido con anterioridad un encuentra con nuestro amigo Rock lee que al parecer este poseia habilidades increibles,capaces de enfrentarse al sharingan de Sasuke,lo cual termino con un azabache medio molesto y emocionado.

Ahora estos se dirigen directo al salon donde empezaria el examen chunni,pero al llegar vieron que su sensei los estaba esperando en la puerta.

-kakashi sensei que haces tú aqui?-pregunto el rubio-pues estoy aqui para desearles suerte,además me alegro de que ustedes 3 hayan venido -refiriendose a las tres kunoichis

-porque se alegra de que hayamos venido?-pregunto sakura

-pues verás ,el examen chunnin son solo para aquellos que se presenta en grupos de 3,en el caso de ustedes se hará una excepción y con el equipo 8-ante lo dicho,hizo recordar que antes dijo una cosa diferente.

-pero usted nos dijo que la elección era libre,¿no?-decia gata en brazos de Wendy

-solo queria que tus compañeros no las presionaran a la hora de tomar la decisión,queria que vienieran por voluntad propia,bueno ya eso no importa ,ustedes estan aqui porque son capaces de aprobar este examen con las habilidades que fueron desarrollando ,asi que equipo 7 les deseo buena suerte-inspiraba a sus alumnos que a su vez estos estaban por ingresar al salon.

Al entrar nuestros jovenes ninjas se encontraron con un terrible silencio y a sumando tambien a las mirada de todos provocando que estos tragaran saliva,excepto por la DS que estaba muerta de miedo.

Hasta que por la espada aparece derepente una rubia que abraza por la espalda al azabache haciendo que la pelirosa se enoje por tal aparición-hola sasuke kun,te extrañaba tanto-decia la del clan yamanaka-aleja tus manos de ella ino cerda-decia enojada Sakura

-oh..hola frentona mucho tiempo de no verte-decia burlandose

-ya dejen de armar alboroto,que fastidio-decia un pelinegro con el cabello atado mientras era acompañado por otro que estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras-simepre armando alboroto ino,que fastidio-

-veo que ustedes tambien estan en el examen-decia otro venia por detras de ellos,que este estaba encapuchado y su cabeza se encontraba su perro que al parecer miraba a Charle con una mirada cazadora,que al parecer a la gata le inquietaba y a su vez era seguido por 3 integrantes mas de su equipo,entre ellos estaba una chica de color azul oscuro que poseia unos ojos color perla,otro era un chico que tenia el pelo parado y tenia lentes oscuros,y por ultimo Chelia,que era la maga que habian encontrado en la mision del puente-vaya parece que los 14 novatos nos encontramos aqui-decia el encapuchado

Hasta que la rubia del clan yamanaka se cuenta de que habia 2 a las que no habian visto nunca-a ustedes nunca las vi en las clases ninjas ¿quienes son?-preguntaba ino-mi nombre es Wendy Marvell y ella es Charle,mucho gusto-se presentaba primero la DS del cielo-mi nombre es Chelia Blendy,mucho gusto-se presentaba la otra maga

-asi que ustedes dos son las magas que tanto se hablan por aqui no parece gran cosa-decia otro chico con anteojos acercandose por la espalda-no deberian llamar tanto la atencion estan molestando a todos-entonces todos se fijaron que los demas ninjas que estaban en el salon los estaban viendo con una mirada irritada.

Ante la tension de ser observados la DS ve que al ojiazul apretaba el puño-Naruto kun?-

Pero este respiro fuerte-SOY NARUTO UZUMAKi,Y YO LOS DERROTARÉ A TODOS¡-grito a los cuatro vientos sorprendiendo todos sus compañeros

En ese instante,Sakura le sujeto del cuello con ira-QUE RAYOS DICES¡,NO VES QUE LO UNICO QUE HACES ES QUE NOS ODIEN MÁS¡,lo siento mi compañero tuvo un problema desde cuando era chico,asi que perdonenlo-se disculpaba con los presentes

amigo es muy divertido-comentaba el ninja con anteojos-por cierto,nos habla de manera amistosa pero quien eres?-pregunto shikamaru

-ohh..lo siento mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi,y como veran soy un ninja de la aldea de la hoja,ademas este es mi septimo intento-se presentaba el pelo medio color perla

-septimo¡,vaya parece que tenemos un veterano-respodia Kiba-(parece que la prueba es mas dificil de lo

-pues como dicen el septimo es de buena suerte-le respodia de manera alegre-por cierto porque hay tanto aspirante a chunnin?-preguntaba de nuevo shikamaru

-como veras,no solo hay de la villa hoja,tambien vienen de villas como el de la arena,cascada,roca,hierba y por ultimo el del sonido,al parecer el ultimo se formo hace poco asi que nadie sabe sobre ellos-explicaba Kabuto,por otro se veia de brazos cruzados al rubio-(no se de que estan hablando,pero hare que los estoy entendiendo)-pensaba el ojiazul

-pero por que hacerlo en un solo lugar?-preguntaba la pelirosa-pues fomentar la union entre las villas -le respodia facilmente

Entre la multitud se veia a un grupo de ninjas que veian con desprecio a los novatos-oye escuchaste lo que dijo el mocoso-decia la mujer del grupo/USTEDES SABEN SU APARIENCIA/-si lo oi muy bien,vamos a enseñarles quienes son realmente los ninjas de la aldea del sonido-decia otro que estaba totalmente vendado.

En un rapido moviemiento se acerca al frente de Kabuto y le intenta proporcionarle un golpe en la cara pero este lo esquiva con facilidad,pero de repente vieron que el lente se rompieron y este cae arrollidado ,a su vez este empieza a toser-(que paso,vi como lo esquivo el golpe pero igualmente le dio)-pensaba el azabache sorprendido

Por otra parte Charle que estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido , ve que su amiga al igual que Naruto se estaban tapando los oidos-chicos que les pasa?-preguntaba la gata en brazos de su amiga-Charle no lo escuchas,un ruido muy molesto-decia el rubio un poco molesto .

-OYE USTEDES YA DEJEN PELEAR O ACASO QUIEREN SER DESCALIFICADOS ANTES DEL EXAMEN¡-la voz provenia un sujeto al frente de la pizzara,este conformaba por una remera y pantalon de color oscuro,ademas tenia un piloto negro,en su rostro le podia notar que tenia una cicatris que le atravesaba la parte izquierda de la cara-lo siento,es que estamos un poco nervioso-se excusaba

-pues a menos que yo lo diga,nadie atacara a nadie y esta estrictamente prohibido el uso tecnicas mortales-decia el ninja ,haciendo que todos les prestara atención-pues si ya terminaron,a cada uno se le dará un número y se sentaran en lugar en el que les tocó para el examen escrito,por cierto me olvide presentarme,mi nombre es Ibiki Morino,yo sere su primer obstaculo-decia el instructor haciendo que Wendy temblara por la forma en que se presentó.

Pero la palabra examen escrito-EXAMEN¡NOOOOOOOOO¡-grito el rubio

YA ubicados en sus respectivos lugares-escuchen porque no lo volveré a repetir,empezaran con un 10 ,tendran 10 preguntas por cada respuesta erronea seran restados 1 puntos-explcaba

-(10 preguntas,parece que me saque cero)-pensaba dudoso el ojiazul si realmente podria pasar el examen-y si por si algunos de ustedes saca cero,no solo reprobara el alumno si no todo su equipo reprobara-

En ese momento el ojiazul sintio como las miradas asesinas de tres de sus compañeros-además por cada alumno que se le encuentra copiando se le restara 2 puntos,por esta esas maravillosas personas a su costado,ellos observarán cada movimiento que hagan,no es facil engañarlos-mencionaba ibiki

-Los estaremos observando-decia uno de los ninjas que se encontraba al costado de la sala-bueno,el examen durará una hora,y la pregunta 10 se lo dara al casi terminar la hora,bueno empiecen¡-dio la señal,todos estaban preocupados o alterados ya que al revisar la hoja de examen vieron que las preguntas eran realmente dificiles

Por otra parte se veia al azabache analizando la situación-(vaya es mas complicada de que lo crei,con estas preguntas no me queda otra que copiarme...esperen en un examen te expulsarian directamente,en cambio,solo te restan 2 puntos,asi que el examen no trata de conocimientos sino de como obtener las respuestas)-en ese momento observa al rubio que estaba intentando pensar en que hacer mientras mordia el lapiz con nerviosismo-(solo tienes que utilizar la cabeza,analizalo)-pensaba el uchiha

Del otro lado,Sakura estaba viendo que podia hacer con las prenguntas-(vaya,es muy complicado,estas preguntas son muy dificiles ,se requiere de una mecanica extrema para resolverlos,vamos sasuke kun ,Wendy ,Charle,ustedes pueden ,Naruto al menos responde uno por lo menos)-pensaba la pelirosa

Por ultimo , el duo de magas estaban un poco nerviosa ya que por la presión que habia en la primera etapa,hacia que las ideas no le llegaran a la cabeza-(dios,esto es muy dificil,no puedo resolver esto,a menos que...no...no debo copiarme debo pasar este examen como sea,espero que te este llendo bien Naruto kun)-pensaba la Ds

En ese instante vieron que uno que los observaba estaba escribiendo-(veo que atraparon a alguien)-pensaba Sasuke

-(veo que algunos ya captaron el mensaje)-pensaba Ibiki mientras veia el momento que trascurria en la clase.

Asi cada uno de los aspirantes activaron sus diferentes habilidades,algunos su barrera de sangre,otros utilizaron sus sentidos,como wendy y Chelia que con ayuda de su magia Ds podian escuchar algunos murmullos pero en el caso de Naruto,parecia que iba a entrar en panico.

A medida que trascurria el examen la mayoria era expulsado o descalificado por copiarse tal solo quedar la mitad de los presentes.

Tras trascurrir de los minutos solo quedaba 3 minutos para la pregunta final,y el rubio seguia sin responder las preguntas-(bueno,no pude responder ninguna...pero ahora todo depende de la ultima pregunta)-pensaba nervioso el ojiazul.

-bueno aqui les dire la ultima pregunta ,pero algunas condiciones serán agregadas-decia Ibiki-(que?¡,mas condiciones ,acaso no es suficiente)-pensaba un poco molesta la pelirosa

-las condiciones serán las siguientes ,aquellos que respondan mal seran reprobados y no solo eso,SE LE NEGARÁ DE POR VIDA A TOMAR ESTE EXAMEN¡-ante lo dicho inquieto a los aspirantes-oye,eso no es justo,aqui hay algunos que se han presentado antes-decia Kiba un poco molesto.

-pues solo puedo decirles,que fue mala suerte,pero sino no quieren contestarlas levantes su mano y seran reprobados y haran el examen el año que viene-decia Ibiki

Ante la tensión que habia muchos levantaron la mano por temor a no volver a hacer el examen,en el fondo Sakura observaba al rubio que al parecer sabia que él levantaria su mano-(vamos Naruto levantala,lo podremos hacerlo el año que viene)-en ese momento le vino a la mente todas las veces que él mencionaba que se convirtiria en hokage-(hokage...hokage...él solo poseé ese sueño,alejarlo de ese sueño lo mataria,no puedo dejarte hacerlo..)-

Los miembros del equipo 7 vieron sorprendidos como el ojiazul levantaba su que en un momente este la bajo golpean la mesa-ESCUCHEME BIEN,NO IMPORTA CUANTO ME INTIMIDEN O SI ME QUEDO COMO GENIN EL RESTO DE MI VIDA..YO...SERE ALGUN DIA HOKAGE-gritaba a los cuatro vientos el ojiazul

-todos aquellos que quieran salirse del examen levanten la mano-repitia Ibiki-yo nunca restrocedo mi palabra-defiando al instructor para luego sentarse

-(vaya la valentia de este chico inspiro a los demás para quedasen)-entonces ve a los ninjas que se encontraban al costado que afirmaban con la cabeza-bueno queda decirles que...aprobaron-

Estos provoco que todos estuviesen en shock ante la respuesta-oye que fue eso,donde esta la pregunta 10 ?-prenguntaba molesta la pelirosa-pues la decisión de quedarse fue la respuesta de la pregunta 10-decia alegre

-entonces las demas preguntas fue una perdida de tiempo-decia otra chica con 4 coletas -no,esas preguntas tuvieron un proposito,la de ubicacion y obtención de informacion valiosa,pues veras en las misiones la obtencion de informacion puede llegar a ser una mision cumplida facilmente o ,la caida de tus camaradas o aldeas-explicaba el instructor-ya veo eso tenie sentido-le respondia

-lo unico que me queda por decirles es felicidades han superado su primer obstaculo-pero de la ventana alguien entro para luego lanzar algunos kunai al techo haciendo que estos colgasen un telon-oigan chicos¡estan preparados para la segunda fase¡-gritaba energizada provocando gotas al estilo anime en todos los presente-(quien es esta?)-pensaba la gata

-mmmm...parece que este año estas demasiados blando-regañaba al instructor-pues no podian ser mas este año-

-no importa cuando hagan mi fase,mas de la mitad estaran reprobado-haciendo que algunos tragansen saliva-muy gusanos,siganme-

Despues de un tiempo,los aspirantes se encontraban al frente de la entrada de un bosque tenebroso-que es este lugar?-prenguntaba sorprendido Naruto-BIENVENIDO AL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE-

BUENO AQUI CONCLUYE LA PRIMERA FASE,ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ,NO PUDE PONER MUCHO DE NAWEN PERO LA PROXIMA INTENTARE AGREGARLE MAS,ACUERDESEN DE QUE ACEPTO IDEAS ,NO OLVIDEN REVIEW NOS VEMOS¡


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA AMIGOS,HE REVIVIDO,LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO MÁS DE FIC ,NO SE SI SE ACUERDAN QUE CON ANTERIORIDAD DIJE QUE UNA IDEA QUE IBA A UTILIZAR PUES OLVIDENLA POR MIEDO A CAGAR EL FIC,BUENO SE QUE ESTÁN ANCIOSOS MIS SALTAMONTES,QUE LO DISFRUTEN:(recordatorio Naruto y Fairy tail no me pertenece,se que es tarde pero lo digo ahora)

Capitulo 12:fase 2 el bosque de la muerte

En el capitulo anterior nuestro equipo 7 habia logrado pasar el primer obstaculo del examen chunnin pero le continuaba algo peor,ya que estos estaban parados al frente de un bosque que les origiba de por si escalofrios en la mayoria de los aspirantes.

Entre el grupo se veian a nuestros jovenes ninjas que contemplaban el bosque que estaba al frente por el aspecto tenebroso que tenia.

-todo este lugar me pone los pelos de punta-comentaba la pelirosa-a mi también-le continuaba la DS

-Bien como verán esta es la segunda fase del examen,mi nombre es Anko y seré la intructora de esta parte,ahora todos estamos en el area 44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte y muy pronto sabrán por que lo llaman asi-intimando al grupo.

Pero un rubio de manera valiente e imitando a Anko-"el bosque de la muerte y muy pronto sabrán por que lo llaman asi",pues si trata de intimidarme esta muy equivocada, yo no le tengo miedo dattebayo¡-decia desafiante

-oh vaya parece que tenemos un bravucon entre nosotros-luego saca un kunai rapidamente y se lo lanza ,cortandole la mejilla del rubio.

Luego aparece rapidamente por detras del ojiazul-a ver que haces ahora,no tienes miedo ahora,mayormente los chicos como tu son lo que ensucian los arboles con su sangre-decia esta mientras sostenia el rostro del ojiazul,pero de repente saco de nuevo un kunai,hasta que vio que una lengua le sostenia el kunai-parece que se le cayo el cuchillo,solo queria devolvertelo-decia un ninja que llevaba un sombrero de barquero japones(ustedes ya lo conocen).

-gracias ninja de la hierba pero la proxima vez trata de mantener la distancia,para procurar de haber accidentes-decia esta mientras le agarraba el kunai-lo siento es que me siento emocionada-decia el ninja de la hierba para luego retirarse-(y yo que pensaba que habria gente normal aqui)-pensaba la gata en brazos de Wendy

-Bueno presten atención,tengo algo que tengo que entregarles-entonces saca una pila de papeles-estos son cartas de contitación,es para aquellos que no logran salir vivos de este examen-haciendo que algunos temblaran o impactados en el caso de otro,en este caso Wendy-(soy muy joven para morir)-lloraba estilo anime.

-antes de empezar primero lo leerán y lo firmarán,tu gusano pasa esto-dijo señalando al ojiazul para pasarle a los demas la hoja-prosigo a explicarles esta parte del examen,la zona 44 posee un total de 44 puertas,aqui experimentaran el examen de supervivencia-termino de decir para luego sacar dos rollos,que en uno decia tierra y en otra cielo.

-el objetivo de la prueba es la luchar por la poseción de estos pergamenimos,a cada equipo poseerá un pergamino de estos,la mitad de ustedes luchara por el pergamino del cielo y el otro por la tierra,solo le dara un lapto de tiempo de 5 dias-explicaba hasta que es interrumpida por Ino.

-¿¡QUE?! CINCO ENCERRADA AHI¡-gritaba Ino-COMO HAREMOS PARA COMER¡-preguntaba deseparadamente Chouji.

-pues mira a tu alrededor,hay un monton de cosas que puede alimentarte-entonces Kabuto continuó-además de eso,no hay que olvidar que esta lleno de animales come hombres y plantas venenosas-haciendo que la Ds temblara,que fue captado por Naruto-(no te preocupes)-le levantaba el pulgar,cosa que Wendy capto el mensaje,haciendola tranquilizar.

-Hay varias maneras de que reprueben,una es que si los llegan a torre sin los pergaminos pedidos,otra es que si un miembro del equipo muere o no pueda continuar y la ultima,la más importante es que nunca tienen que ver el contenido del rollo-

-que pasa si por casualidad se abre el rollo y leemos el contenido por error-preguntaba el rubio-te lo plantearé de la siguiente manera tu no puedes leerlo-haciendo que el rubio refunfuñara.

-esto es para mostrar su integridad,bueno esto es todo,cada equipo agarre su hoja de consentimiento lo intercambia alli-señalando un puesto que estaba al lado de las puertas-luego cada equipo escojera una puerta por la que le permitirá entrar-termino suspirando-ah...una ultima cosa NO SE MUERAN¡-haciendo que todos se pusieran serios.

Ya terminada la explicación algunos se dipersaron o otros se reunieron para plantear la situación,en el caso de nuestros heroes,se veia a Wendy junto a Charle que estaban hablando sobre la carta de contitación,hasta que el rubio se les acerca-oye,Wendy chan Charle ,que estan haciendo?-pregunto el rubio despreocupado

-es que estabamos hablando sobre la carta-le respodio Charle-y tu Naruto kun?-le prengutó la Ds-yo ya la he firmado,de seguro la pasaremos este examen Dattebayo¡-en momento Wendy ve la herida en su mejilla-Naruto kun estas herido,dejame curarlo-luego utiliza su magia para cicatrizar la herida que tenia el rubio-muchas gracias Wendy chan-gracideció el ojiazul,cosa que dicha acción de la maga atrajo la atención de varios ninjas de a su alrededor.

Despues de un tiempo,varios ayudantes dieron la señal para que recojan sus determinados pergaminos-ya obtenido el pergaminos vayan a sus respectivas entradas,que se abriran a la vez-entonces todos fueron a los lugares indicados,hasta que las agujas de un reloj se aliniaron marcando el inicio-muy bien gusanos,la segunda fase del examen chunnin empieza ahora¡-dando la señal para que abran las puertas.

Al abrirse,los demás equipos se adentraron al bosque a una velocidad increible,mientras que el equipo 7 entraba al bosque-muy bien,aqui vamos amigos¡-gritaba de emoción el rubio

Entonces varios equipos se estaban moviendo por los arboles a gran velocidad,en este caso,el equipo 8,que tenian de miembro a la maga del godslayer,se detenian-esto es pan comido,estas listo hinata-decia el ninja perro ,que a la vez la de ojo perla le asintia para luego activar su byakugan,cosa que llamo la atención de Chelia-que le pasa a Hinata san?-preguntaba

-pues lo que acaba de hacer es activar su byakugan,un ojo especial que le permite ver atravez de grandes distancias y ver los puntos de chakras que posee cada uno de los ninjas-explicaba el chico con anteojos,haciendo sorprender a la maga.

De pronto en el bosque,escuchaban los gritos de algunos aspirantes-al parecer empezo la fiesta-decia Anko desde afuera del bosque.

Los gritos habian sido escuchados por el equipo ,que estaban caminando-oyeron eso-decia la gata-me da miedo-decia temblando la maga-a mi también,este bosque me pone muy nerviosa-decia la pelirosa

-pero que dicen esto va a ser muy facil...-dejando una pausa de por medio-demen un momentito y ahora vuelvo-decia el ojiazul que estaba a punto de "rosiar" un arbol.

-PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES NARUTO,NO LO HARAS AL FRENTE DE NOSOTRAS¡-decia Sakura pegandole en la cabeza,que a su vez Wendy se habia puesto roja como un tomate-(y pensar del que tenie)-pensaba soriente la gata.

Entonces todos esperaron hasta que el rubio terminase de hacerlo-oohh...vaya tenia mucho-decia el rubio acercandose al equipo,pero el azabache capto algo que le llamo su atención-eres un marrano-decia la pelirosa-en verdad eres un tonto-decia la gata entre brazos y la peliazul se reia en voz baja.

Pero de repente,Sasuke le golpea con su brazo derecho mandandolo hacia un arbol-oye sasuke kun no crees que te sobrepasaste-decia la pelirosa-Sakura san tiene razón ,él no nada grave-le respodia la maga del cielo,pero este solo les ignoró

-DONDE ESTÁ,DONDE ESTA EL VERDADERO NARUTO?-interrogaba el azabache sorprendiendo a sus compañeros-donde la cicatriz en tu cara,además Naruto por su portashuriken en el pie derecho-decia el azabache

-bueno me descubrieron-(aparece una capa de humo,haciendo aparecer un ninja enmascarado,que al parecer este tenia un tuvo de oxigeno en la cara)-ahora quien de estes tiene el pergamino-decia mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Entonces Sasuke salto para realizar un sello- _estilo de fuego:jutsu flor del fuego_ -pero el ninja lo esquivo saltando,en el medio del aire,los chocaron kunai para luego separarse,entonces el azabache ve que el rubio estaba atado-(maldita sea)-pensaba y lanzaba un kunai a las sogas que ataba al ojiazul-gracias-

-debes prestar atención en la batalla-decia el ninja que le tiraba algunos shuriken,Sasuke solo se cubrio através de los arboles pero este vio que tenian unos papeles explotar,hicieron que al azabache aterrizara al suelo,pero de repente aparecio por detras de Sasuke.

-entreguemen el pergamino o sino moriran-pero este vio que un kunai se dirijia él por la espalda,entonces este salto para esquivarlo-(más tarde que nunca)-pensaba al ver que el rubio la habia arrojado,luego agarró el kunai con el pie,para luego volver arrojarlo hacia el ninja que nuevamente lo equiva pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ,el azabache estaba alfrente del ninja para luego otorgarle un golpe mortal al shinobi-Sasuke kun¡-gritaba la pelirosa.

-ustedes tres no se queden ahi,puede que este no venga solo,pueden atacar en cualquier momento-advertia el azabache,haciendo que sus compañeras subieran la guardia,luego se separo del shinobi-ugg...yo solo vine solo,quise averiguar una cosa-decia herido para luego retirarse-(fue mucho para él,por ahora)-pensaba Sasuke.

Después del momento trascurrido,el equipo 7 estaban reunidos-vaya que te las arreglaste-decia sorprendida la gata-bueno,como verán,no podemos confiar en las apariencias,asi que tendremos que crear una contraseña-decia el uchiga-contraseña?¡-decias los demás que sepamos nosotros,nos servirá para reconocernos entre nosotros-los demás solo asistieron-bueno,escuchen bien porque la diré una sola vez-haciendo una pausa-cuando uno pregunto ,cual es el momento para un ataque ninja,y costestarán un ninja espera al momento indicado,cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia,cuando sus armas yasen en la oscuridad de la noche ,ese es el momento para un ataque ninja,la tienen?-pregunto a sus compañeros.

-yo la tengo-/-nosotras también-respondian sus compañeras,excepto por el rubio que se lo quedo mirando-no tienes una mas corta-quejandose por la contraseña-no,Naruto esa es la contraseña-decia Sasuke.

-por favor,que tiene ,es facil,yo ya me la sé-exclamaba Sakura-enserio,que tienes problemas-decia Charles-OYE¡,es que crei que seria algo corto no un discurso-le excusaba el rubio-corto dices-decia la gata mirando la parte de abajo del rubio,que a su este se tapaba la entrepierna con vergueza,haciendo poner rojos a las dos kunoichis.

-basta juegos,tenemos que ponernos serios,ahora no hay que bajar la guardia,a partir de ahora yo llevaré el pergamino-decia Sasuke parandose-espera un momento-decia el rubio pero una piedra golpeó en la mejilla del ojiazul-que fue eso-mirando de donde provenia la piedra,hasta que una gran rafaga de viento sorprendió al equipo-Wendy trata de comer el viento-decia Charle

Pero la rafaga de aire habia impactado demasiado rapido haciendo que los jovenes ninjas se separan por el impacto.

A lo lejos se veia tres shinobis ,que al parecer eran ninjas de la hierba-porque no van a hechar un vistazoa los alrededores ,yo me encargo de esto-decia uno de ellos ,a lo lejos Sasuke estaba escondido entre los arbustos.

Hasta que este sintió que alguien estaba detras de él,entonces se dio vuelta y alli estaba,Sakura,pero este reaccionó-espera ,cuál es el momento para un ataque ninja?-

-ah...si,un ninja espera al momento indicado,cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia,cuando sus armas yasen en la oscuridad de la noche ,ese es el momento para un ataque ninja-le contestaba la pelirosa,ante la respuesta el azabache se tranquilizó

De repente vieron como el rubio se le acercaba-espera la contraseña-le decia Sasuke-ohh..sii..como era...un ninja espera al momento indicado,cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia,cuando sus armas yasen en la oscuridad de la noche ,ese es el momento para un ataque ninja-tranquilizando a la pelirosa-muy bien,lo digiste bien,pero..-decia el azabache lanzandole un kunai,pero este lo esquivo-oye que te pasa?-le respondio el ojiazul

-vaya debo admitirlo eres más rapido que el anterior-decia el azabache-ahora que pasa,el acaba de decir la contraseña al pie de la letra-prenguntaba la pelirosa-eso es lo esta mal-sorprendiendo a los presentes-piensalo el verdadero Naruto no se acordaria una contraseña tan complicada como esa,además los movimientos que hiciste para esquivar mi ataque no son de Naruto,sal quien quieras que seas-

Entonces vieron como el falso Naruto se pasaba la lengua de una manera asquerosa-vaya que astutos que son-entonces una masa de humo apareció,que al disiparse al mostro al shinobi que habian visto con anterioridad,haciando su clasico movimiento de lengua-(esa le da un nuevo sigficado a la palabra tetrico,si ella esta aqui,donde esta Naruto,Wendy y Charles)-pensaba la pelirosa

Por otra parte,se veia a Naruto ,Wendy y a Charle,que al parecer el rubio se interpuso en el impacto que iba recibir la maga y su exceed-muchas gracias, Naruto kun-agradecia por haber recibido el impacto,ya que estaba estrellado contra el árbol-no hay de que,nunca dejaria que te lastimasen-decia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie,haciendo sonrojar un poco a la maga,mientras que la exceed se preguntaba-donde estaran los demás?-

-debemos juntarnos de nuevo-decia el rubio,pero de repente una serpiente de gran tamaño apareció,sorprendidos por el gran tamaño que tenia,hasta que esta empezó a atacarles,pero los jovenes ninjas pudieron esquivarlos pero el rubio le dificultaba moverse,cosa que la serpiente logro atraparlo ,enredando su cola através del rubio-Naruto kun¡-grito preocupada la maga

Entonces la vivora devoró al ojiazul-Wendyy chann¡-gritaba mientras era tragado por la vivora,en ese momento la maga se puso seria ya que uno de sus amigos o mejor dicho a la persona que ama estaba en peligro-Charle-indico la maga a la gata,haciendo que esta desplegaze sus alas-SOLO ESPERA NARUTO KUN,YO TE SACARÉ-decia la peliazul en pleno vuelo dirigiendose a la serpiente con toda su furia.

LES GUSTÓ,ESPERO QUE SI,RECUERDEN ACEPTO IDEAS Y CONSEJOS,TODA AYUDA ES BIENVENIDA,TAMBIEN DEN SU OPINION DE COMO QUIERA QUE SEA LA QUE NADA,LES PROPONGO ALGO,LES GUSTARIA QUE APARECIESEN MAS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL,QUIERO QUE VOTEN SI QUIEREN QUE APAREZCAN O NO,BUENO NOS DESPEDIMOS,Y LO OLVIDEN REVIEW CHAUUUU


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA AMIGOS AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO,DISCULPEN SI NO ESCRIBI ANTES ES QUE TUVE LECCIONES Y PRUEBAS ,BUENO ESO ES OTRA HISTORIA ,LES QUIERO AGRADECER AQUELLOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC,SI ALGUIEN QUIERE HABLARME EN PRIVADO O QUIERE HACER UNA CONVERSACION CONMIGO ,ENVIEN UN MENSAJE Y YO LES ENVIARE MI NUMERO PARA PODER HABLAR A TRAVES DEL QUE LO DISFRUTEN,AVISO VOY A SALTEARME LA PELEA DE OROCHIMARU VS SASUKE.

Capitulo 13:Dragon desatado

En el bosque,dentro de las sombras que originaba este lugar,nuestro heroe habia sido devorado sorpresivamente por una del cuerpo,la dragon slayer cielo se disponia a rescatar a su pareja.

-SOLO ESPERA NARUTO KUN ,YO TE SACARE¡-decia seria la maga del cielo,en ese momento,con la ayuda de Charle,se elevo lo bastante alto-TOMA ESTO, _RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL CIELO-_ el ataque impactaba contra su enemigo pero este no le provocaba daños

-(maldición es mas fuerte de lo que creia)-pero en ese momento la serpiente utilizo su cola larga para atinarle a las magas,ellas equivaban todos ataques con gran dificultad ya que eran ataques rapidos.

Hasta que uno los golpea,mandandolas al suelo-Charles¡-decia preocupada Wendy que se habia levantado rapidamente para el estado de su amiga,que al parecer esta se habia desmallado por el golpe de la serpiente.

-NO TE LO PERDONARÉ-decia la DS furiosa para luego posicionarse y hacer unos sellos- _Estilo de aire:balas de aire-_ luego disparó de su boca tres bolas de aire, que al impactar en la serpiente logró grandes heridas en esta.

Pero esta reaccionó de manera rapida,contraatacando a la maga,propocionandole un golpe de cola que lo mando hacia un arbol.

En ese momento,se veia que la maga se desvanecia y de repente del suelo- _Tecnica del dragon del cielo,garras de aire-_ le acertaba un golpe desde el suelo,provocandole una gran herida por debajo de la boca de la serpiente-(tecnica del cambiazo:sustitucion de aire)-pensaba mientras jadeaba,ya que tuvo que acabar con su propias manos para poder atacarle.

Entonces esta cae de rodillas frente a la serpiente,preparandose para el ultimo golpe-(lo siento Naruto kun)-pensaba mientras se le salia una lagrima.

En ese momento,la serpiente que estaba a punto de rematar a la maga,se lo vé ahora que estaba enloquecida,esto sorprendió a la peliazul,hasta que este se empezó a inflar,y de la boca salia fuego de color azul,cosa que llamo la atencion de Wendy,luego esta explotó.

Entre las nubes de la explosion, se podia ver al ojiazul que estaba parado pero derepente cae inconsiente al suelo-Naruto kun¡-corria preocupada ante la condición del chico.

Entonces la peliazul le aplica su magia curativa,que luego de un rato este despierta-mmn..mmn...Wen..Wendy?-decia medio dormido-Naruto kun estas bien?¡-

-Wendy..(mira a su alrededor)-que pasó?-prenguntaba confuso-no lo recuerdas,fuiste tragado por esa serpiente y luego la hiciste explotar desde dentro con fuego-le explicaba pero solo logro más confunción de parte del chico-fuego,yo no se ninguna tecnica de fuego-decia rubio.

-pero yo lo vi como salia fuego de la boca de la serpierte-exclamaba la maga-pues debes estar bien cosas raras Wendy chan-decia mientras se reia,ante el comentario de su pareja esta le pesllisco el cachete con un pequeño puchero en su rostro-lo lo lo siento lo siento,Wendy chan-rogaba para que la soltase.

Ya los dos calmados,Wendy curó a su amiga,la peliazul le explicó lo sucedido cosa que hizo pensar sobre lo dicho-creo que tengo una idea de lo que paso aqui-decia la gata ya recuperada

-cual?-prenguntaba su amiga-Wendy te acuerdas cuando el dia despues del incidente que tuvo naruto-la DS afirma-pues nosotras vimos como Naruto veia el fuego de una cocina de un puesto de comida-ante la exclamacion de la gata,en ese momento todo se relacionaba-pareces que lo entiendes-el rubio seguia confuso-pues veras cuando nos contaste sobre el incidente que tuviste,y lo que paso ahora,solo tengo una conclucion y es que en tu cuerpo hay una lacrima de Dragon Slayer de fuego-

Esto sorprendió mucho al rubio,tener una lacrima de Dragon slayer dentro él,ya era suficiente tener al kyuubi,pero esto algo nuevo.

-si ya terminaste de holgaseanear,tenemos que juntarnos con los otros-decia Charles sacando de la sorpresa al rubio.

Los dos asistieron y partieron directo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke y Sakura.

Por otra parte,entras las ramas de los arboles se encontraba el azabache estaba casi apaleado,en otra rama ,estaba sakura mirando el encuentro que se estaba desatando.

Hasta que cierto momento vio como su compañero,saca el pergamino de su portashuriken-toma el pergamino,y dejanos en paz-decia el Sasuke mostrandole el pergamino.

Pero en ese momento,los presentes ven que tres personas llegaron al lugar-Wendy chan,Charle y Naruto¡-decia alegre la pelirosa ante la aparición de sus compañeros.

-Sakura san y Sasuke san estan bien?-prenguntaba la peliazul por la condicion que se encontraba-estamos bien,eso creo-le contestaba

-oye,Sasuke que estas haciendo?por que le darás el pergamino?-decia enfadado el rubio-entregarle el pergamino,y parece a un animal que corre con la cola entre las patas¡-gritaba el ojiazul

-callate¡,no sabes en la situación en la que estamos-gritaba de manera desesperada para que se callase,sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por la actitud que tomaba el uchija.

De repente,el ojiazul salta y le proporciona un golpe en la cara-que rayos te pasa¡-le gritaba el azabache-tu tu no ere...el sasuke que yo conozco¡-decia agitado de agotamiento.

-Naruto kun-decia sorprendida Wendy ante lo dicho-si ya terminaron de charlar,me gustaria terminar con esto lo mas rapido posible-decia el ninja de la hierba para luego hacer unas posiciones de mano,haciendo apareceruna serpiente-CALLATE¡-gritaba furioso el rubio mientras este salta para atacar a la serpiente.

-que es lo que pasa,acaso se volvió loco-decia sakura ante el aumento de enegia del rubio.

Pero el ninja solo le otorgo un ataque de fuego,que lo mando a estrellarse entre los arboles-Naruto/Kun-gritaban sus compañeras-ahora sigues tu -entonces dirigio el ataque al azabache,arrodillado de miedo,esperado su momento.

En un instante,la serpiente se detuvo al frente del uchija,que al parecer lo habia detenido el ojiazul,pero este estaba extraño,él habia clavando sus kunais,de estos se veia que estaban cubiertos de fuego-Naruto-decia Sasuke sorprendido

-Te encuentras bien ,miedosito-esto sorprendio aun mas al azabache porque la actitud y sus ojos habian cambiado en su compañero,al parece este tenia ojos rojos carmesi y de los kunai que clavaban en la serpiente salian fuego azul-Naruto-decia sorprendido.

-(esa mirada,puede ser que...?)-pensaba el ninja de la hierba.

Entonces la lengua de la serpiente agarra al rubio,posicionandolo al frente del ninja-como lo sospechaba,este chico es el que poseé al kyuubi en su interior,que vida interesante que habras tenido-en ese momento levanta la chaqueta del ojirojo,y de su mano salen fuego purpura desde sus dedos- _sello de cinco puntos-_ decia mientras colocaba su mano en el abdomen del chico,haciendo que cayera inconciente y soltandolo.

-Naruto/kun-gritaba preocupadas sus compañeras mientras veian como el rubio caia desde la serpiente-Sasuke kun-gritaba la pelirosa para que reaccionase el azabache pero este estaba inmovil-(maldición desde esa altura,no podra sobrevivir)-pensaba la kunoichi rosa-CHARLES¡-ordenaba la Ds

En ese momento,la gata reaccionó rapido y pudo salvar al rubio de la gran caida,entonces lo apoyo cerca de donde estaban sus algo molestaba a Sakura,al parecer el uchiha estaba totalmente paralizado del miedo-Sasuke kun reacciona...Sasuke kun...puedes decir lo querias de Naruto,que es infantil,que es un tonto y que se mete en muchos problemas pero...pero al menos el intenta hacer algo¡-ante lo dicho sorprendio a los miembros del equipo,principalmente al azabache,que lo unico que se sentia una gran decepción.

Esto impacto demasiado al azabache,llegando al punto de recordar a la persona al que queria matar-(corre,corre,corre,mi tonto hermano,aferrate a tu inutil vida)-recordando al hombre al quien odiaba-(lo unico que he hecho hasta ahora es sobrevivir,pero no me di cuenta lo era realmente importante)-pensaba mientras miraba al cielo pero en un momento agacha la cabeza de ira al recordar de nuevo el rostro de su hermano pero de repente levanta su cabeza-NO,NO HUIRÉ-decia sacando su sharingan

PERDON POR HABER TARDADO ES QUE ESTOY LLENO DE TRABAJOS Y PRUEBAS,BUENO REVIEW,ENVIEN MENSAJE SI TIENE WHATAPPS ,NOS VEMOOOSSSSS


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA AMIGOS AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO,LAMENTO LA TARDANZA,ES QUE ME AGARRA MUCHA FIACA Y ME CUESTA ESCRIBIR,BUENO SIN MAS TARDANZA LEs DEJO EL CAPITULO.

Capitulo 14: arde la sangre Uchija

En el bosque de la muerte,nuestros heroes se estaban enfrentadose con un enemigo muy poderoso,anteriormente el ojiazul intento derrotarle pero no pudo,a su vez este revelo un extraño poder oculto en él,ahora se encuentra inconciente al lado sus compañeras que lo estaban cuidando.

De mientras el azabache se enfretaba con el ninja de la hierba,que al aparecer Sasuke habia dejado a un lado su temor y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el poderoso ninja.

En ese entonces el uchija habia mostrado su sharingan,listo para enfrentarse-no...NO¡-decia mientras sacaba un kunai y se lo colocaba en la boca,poniendose en pose de batalla-(lo que he hecho es preocuparme por sobrevivr,que idiota fui,Sakura ,Wendy , Charle,Naruto,si no puedo derrotarlo como pienso derrotarlo a él)-

-muestrame lo que realmente eres-decia emocianada el ninja.

En ese instante el uchija corria a gran a velocidad hacia el ninja de la hierba,lanzandoles varios shuriken,pero este esquivo el azabache empezó una series de golpes rapido haciendo retroceder al ninja.

Luego este se movio entre los arboles a una velocidad inmaginable-(increible,es muy rapido que no logro seguirlo)-pensaba la gata sorprendida ante la situación que se encontraba su compañero.

-(lo veo...lo veo...lo veo)-pensaba el uchija mientras seguia con su mirada la tremenda velocidad que tenia,hasta que cierto punto- _estilo de fuego gran bola de fuego-_ lanzaba su ataque en el momento preciso,pero cuando el fuego se disperso se veia que no tenia ningun rasguño,este buscaba al azabache ,entonces el uchija se le aparece por la espalda ,otorgandole una patada que lo manda por los aires.

En el medio del aire,el azabache le agarra de la parte de las piernas,posicionando al ninja de la hierba de cabeza al suelo,haciendo que se estrellase a toda velocidad.

-LO HIZO-gritaba de alegria Sakura mientras abrazaba alegremente a Wendy-esperen-decia la gata.

-que pasa Charle?-preguntaba su amiga que estaba viendo el cuerpo del ninja de la hierba,que al parecer este se habia convertido en barro,sorprendiendo al azabache.

Hasta que de repente el ninja salio del tronco,otorgando un golpe en el menton haciendolo caer del tronco,pero justo habia sacado unos hilos,para balancearse entre los arboles y caer en otro rama de los arboles.

Cuando esta seguro de la caida,el ninja se le parece de la nada,para luego otogarle una serie de golpes de lo dejan tirado en el suelo-vaya me sorprendiste a lo ultimo,pero no fue lo sufiente-hasta que de la parte trasera se veia que tenia colgado unos cascabeles,que a su ves esto se incendiaban y explotaban.

Entonces el azabache se levanto y salto de rependo para luego arrojarle varios shuriken con hilos atados,haciendo que estos giransen alrededor del ninja y atrapandolo contra el arbol-Wendy¡-grito el uchija mientra sostenia los hilos que a las ves realizaba una posicion de manos.

La DS del cielo comprendio en ese intante lo que querian hacer,con ayuda de Charle,se posicionó al lado de Sasuke- _estilo de fuego llamas del dragon/magia del dragon del cielo rugido de viento_ -asi ambos ataques se fusionaron haciendo que es incrementase su fuerza al impactar con el shinobi.

Lo unico que quedaba era el cuerpo calsinado del ninja,ya terminado,el azabache cae de rodillas exhauto por el combate-SASUKE KUN¡?-se acercaba preocupada la pelirosa-estas bien?-

-esta bien,solo esta cansado por el combate ,eso es todo-le respodia su amiga peliuazul mientras revisaba de que no estuviese algun problema.

-increible...-se escuchaba de donde provenia el supuesto cadaver chamusqueado-imposible,deberias estar muerto despues de ese ataque-decia una aterrada gata.

-tienes potencial,pero sigue siendo debil,ahora me tengo que ir,pero antes..-de este,se le estiraba el cuello,dirigiendo su cabeza al cuello cablandole sus dientes,en este se veia que al soltarse se forma un sello en el cuello del chico,haciendo que gritase de dolor-SASUKE KUN-decian sus compañeras ante lo sucedido

-solo es un pequeño regalito para ti...espero vernos pronto-entonces el cuerpo se empezo transformase en barro,dejando a las kunoichis un poco perplejas por lo que acaba de suceder,dejando con el azabache gritando por el dolor y haciendose eco a traves de los arboles.

SE QUE ES POCO Y ME TOME MI TIEMPO,ES QUE DE ESO SE TRATABA EL TITULO,BUENO NO OLVIDEN REVIEW,Y PERDON POR MI TARDANZA NOS VEMOS


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC,SI RECUERDAN BIEN AQUELLOS QUE TENGA WHATAPP POR FAVOR QUE ME ENVIEN SUS NUMEROS,PARA SI HABLAR O QUE RECOMENDARME ALGO AL FIC,ASI QUE NO LO OLVIDEN,BUENO LES DEJO EL FIC.

Capitulo 15:Los sonidos del valor.

Despues del combate del Uchiha con el ninja de la hierba,las kunoichis llevaron a sus compañeros inconciente hacia un lugar seguro.

Entre los arboles se las veia a ellas cargando con su compañeros-Wendy debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro-decia la pelirosa a su amiga-mira alli-decia la gata.

Las ninjas se detienen para ver lo habia marcado la exceed,al parecer era un arbol ,que en la parte inferior habia espacio sufiente como para esconderse y refugiarse-buen trabajo Charle-decia la DS,entonces se dirigieron hacia ese árbol.

Al llegar,recostaron a sus amigos para que se recuperansen,hasta que entre los arbusto se escuchaban ruidos,ante el sonido las ninjas se pusieron en posición de ataque,dejando inquietud en las kunoichi,esperando el ataque de quiera que fuera.

Hasta que solo salio un conejo entre los arbusto,dejando las chicas con cara de sorprendido al estilo anime-vaya susto,pense que seria otro aspirante-decia relajandose la DS.

-no es tiempo de relajarse Wendy,debemos estar atentos,no bajemos la guardia-decia la gata-tienes razón,no sabemos cuando nos atacaran asi que debemos estar alertas-decia la pelirosa mientras que las dos magas asistian con la cabeza-ahora lo mas importante debemos buscar suministros,se nos estan agotando el agua,Wendy ve por agua y Charle acompañale para vallan mas rapido-ordenaba Sakura

-hai-respondian las dos para luego despersarse con un salto,dejando sola a Sakura con sus compañeros-(de mientras,preparare algunas trampas)-pensaba mientras se levantaba.

TIME SKIP-20 minutos después

Ya pelirosa habia terminado de colocar las trampas necesarias alrededor del árbol,y a su vez esta se encontraba cansada ya que no habia dormido lo sufiente,pero trataba de mantenerse despierta,ya que el minimo momento que se quedase dormido lo atacarian con la guardia baja.

Mientras dentro del bosque,las magas regresaban con una cantimplora(nota:imaginanse la cantimplora al estilo ninja)lleno de agua-vaya nos costo mucho encontrar ese arrollo-decia la DS-tienes razón,ahora regresemos-decia la maga.

Volviendo con Sakura,esta intentaba mantenerse despierta hasta que los ruidos de los arbustos llamaron su atención otra vez a la pelirosa-quién anda ahi?-decia mientras empuñaba un kunai.

-tranquila Sakura san somos nosotras-decia peliazul saliendo entre los arbusto con la gata,y caminando hacia ella-ESPEREN¡-decia Sakura que a su vez esta le arrojaba un kunai al frente de ellas-hay una trampa,vayan por donde les indique-les informaba-hai-

De nuevo en el bosque,las dos magas estaban regresando hacia donde estaban sus compañeros,pero de repente la peliazul se detiene-que pasa Wendy?-le preguntaba su amiga por la repentina acción de la maga,entonces ve que Wendy estaba moviendo su nariz en señal de que captar algo olor extraño-hay dos olores sospechosos cerca de Sakura san-decia la DS,esto sorprendio a la gata-debemos apresurarnos,podria estar en problemas-decia la Charle mientras desplegaba sus alas-hai-

Por otra parte,Sakura les estaba indicando el camino en donde tenian pisar,hasta que en un momento recordo sobre lo que habia dicho el azabache,entonces-Wendy y el agua?-esa pregunta sorprendio a las supuestas dos.

Al ver que estas se quedaron calladas ,entonces la pelirosa tiro un kurai a cierta parte del suelo en donde activo una de las trampas,y de repente una rafaga de kunais y shurikens dirigidas hacias las farsantes.

Pero estas saltaron esquivando la trampa y a su vez desatranformandose de sus amigas,apareciendo dos ninjas del sonido(nota:no voy a describir como iban vestidos,pero son igual a la serie,el chico y el chica)-vaya,quien lo creeria-apareciendo otro pero este estaba todo vendado-que nos descubririas con una simple pregunta-decia mientras que sus dos compañeros se reian en forma de burla.

-espera,tu fuiste el que atacó a Kabuto-decia Sakura recondando al ninja envendado-ohhh...parace que me recuerdas-mira a su alrededor-y veo que colocaste muy buenas trampas-al parecer uno de sus compañeros tenia en las manos dos agujeros y este apoyaba sus manos en el suelo,haciendo que todas las trampas sean inutilizadas.

La pelirosa no podia creer lo que estaba viendo,todas las trampas que puso fueron facilmente destruidas,ante el momento,Sakura aprovechó para atinarle varios kunais,pero este solo levantó su mano y todos sus kunai fueron repelidos por una especie de viento,regresandoles el ataque.

La pelirosa solo se cubria del ataque,pero cuando estaba apunto de darle,una rafaga de aire repelio justo a tiempo el ataque-lamento llegar tarde Sakura san-decia Wendy con Charle cargandola por la espalda y luego aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Vaya quien vino a salvarla-decia el vendado-esa debe ser la maga ninja y su gata que tanto se habla-decia la mujer del grupo-ohhh...podre ver si es realmente fuerte-decia el que tenia agujeros en las manos.

Entonces el ambiente se puso muy tenso entre los dos lados,hasta que un abrir y cerrar de ojos,el vendado este al frente de Wendy,para luego otorgarle un puñetazo en el estomago mandandola hacia un árbol-WENDY¡-gritaban preocupadas sus amigas.

-parece que no era la gran cosa después de todo-pero una un shuriken le rozaba la mejilla del ninja y clavando en el arbol-que fue eso?-preguntaba la mujer del sonido,entonces vieron donde clavo el shuriken y vieron como este se convertia en aire y luego vieron donde provenia el ataque- _estilo de aire shuriken cortantes-_ decia la maga mientras jadeaba un poco porque el golpe todavia le dolia.

-MALDITA¡-decia furioso el vendado mientra veia como la DS tenia una sonrisa desafiante,entonces esta saco un kunai y se lanzó hacia el ninja del sonido,chocando metales del kunai y del brazo metalico que tenia escodido entre la ropa,forcejeando para que alguien cediera,pero este solo reia-es inultil-decia el vendado del sonido.

De repente la peliazul cae al suelo,tapandose los oidos y gritando de dolor-WENDY¡-gritaban sus amigas.

-mi brazo izquierdo amplifica los sonidos mas agudos a traves de los agujeros,provocando que mis oponentes no la soporten y haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio-explicaba el ninja del sonido y viendo como la maga trataba de ponerse en pie pero no podia-acaben con ella,yo me aburri-sus compañeros mostraron una sonrisa ante la petision del vendado-vaya,tenia ganas de divertirme un poco-decia el ninja con agujeros en las manos,que a su vez este le daba una patada mandandola hacia la mujer del sonido.

-oh...que tenemos aqui,una linda muchacha a punto de ser apeleada-decia mientras le agarraba del menton y empezaba a golpeale en la cara de la pobre Wendy.

Ante tal escena la exceed no la soportaba ver a su amiga siendo golpeada de esa manera-SUELTENLA YA¡-gritaba furiosa la gata mientras desplegaba sus alas para salvar a la DS.

En el medio del aire,el ninja vendado le da golpe con su brazo metalico mandandola contra al suelo con toda fuerza dejando un pequeño crater dejandola inconciente -no estorbes-decia en el medio del aire.

-CHARLES¡-gritaba la pelirosa-eso tuvo que doler-decia la kunoichi del sonido,dejando de golpear a la peliazul pero sosteniendo todiavia del cuello.

Pero luego vio como su brazo era agarrado por la DS-PAGARAN POR ESTO-decia furiosa Wendy mientras que el cabello se le cambiaba de color y se le alargaba-que es..es esto-decia la kunoichi mientras que la nueva pelirosa se libraba facilmente del agarre de esta,para luego otorgarle un golpe cubierto de viento mandandola contra un arbol.

-que diablos eres¡-decia la mujer del grupo,un poco herida ya que su compañero habia amortiguado el impacto con su tecnica-vaya parace que tiene una carta bajo la manga-decia el ninja vendado.

Luego los dos ninjas el sonido corrieron alrededor de Wendy,esta solo se quedo parada esperando el que en un momento,el vendado se le apareció por detras de ella cuando estaba a punto de darle una patada,la DS habia reaccionado a tal velocidad,que le agarro del pie y se lo agarrojo hacia su otro compañero ,haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

-(Wendy,eres tu.)-pensaba Sakura sorprendida por el gran cambio que sufrio su amiga.

Entonces los dos ninjas del sonido le levantaron y decidieron atacar directamente con una serie de puños y patadas,pero la DS las esquivaba a gran velocidad hasta que retrocedió dejando una gran distancia entre ello- _tecnica del dragon del cielo rugido de viento_ -una gran rafaga de aire se dirigia hacia los ninjas del sonido.

Pero uno de ellos se puso delante de ellos,el que los agujeros en la manos,y utilizando su tecnica del sonido,logro partir el rugido en dos direcciones salvandose de ese feroz ataque.

Esto sorprendió a la maga ,pero de repente él que repelio el ataque se le aparece por detras,lanzandole una masa de aire que salian de sus manos,esta salto para esquivarlo pero en el medio del aire se dio cuenta que el ataque se dirigia a Sakura.

En un abrir cerrar de ojos, Wendy se le aparece al frente de la pelirosa para recibir el impacto,cuando lo recibe ve que el otro ninja del sonido le otorga un puñetazo en la cara con su brazo metalico,mandandola contra un árbol.

Cuando estaba a punto de reaccionar y salirse del árbol en donde se estrello,el ninja del sonido le otorga otro golpe pero esta vez en el estomago ,pero con mayor fuerza ,haciendo que cayese inconciente por el golpe.

-WENDY¡-gritaba la pelirosa-parece que ya no nos dará problemas,ahora te toca a ti-decia mientras se enfocaba a la pelirosa.

Entonces esta se colocó en posición de combate,pero en movimiento rapido la kunoichi del sonido se le apareció por detras-si que nos causaron muchos problemas-decia traquilamente.

Ante la oportunidad,Sakura aprobecho para darle algunos golpes pero esta la esquiva o la retiene con facilidad,hasta que le un golpe en el estomago haciendola caer al suelo de dolor-me decepcionas,tu amiga si que era un reto pero tu eres debil-le agarra el cabello-y este cabello me da mucha envidia-decia mientras le agarraba el cabello rosado.

-(es verdad,hasta ahora lo unico que he hecho es solo mirar,siempre dependiendo de los demás...no...no ...quiero ser fuerte,quiero que lo demás puedan depender de mi)-pensaba mientras sacaba un kunai-no te servirá de mucho -decia la kunoichi del sonido

-esto no es para ti-sorprendiendo al ninja,la pelirosa utilizo su kunai para cortarse el cabello largo que tenia para librarse del agarre del cabello-(CHARLES,WENDY,NARUTO Y SASUKE KUN,YO LES PROTEGERÉ)

BUENO AMIGOS AQUI LES DEJO EL FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,LE AGRADEZCO A MARIO R.E QUE ME DA ALGUNOS CONSEJOS,PERO BUENO SI QUERIEN HABLAR SOLO ENVIEN SU NUMERO DE WHATAPP,Y NO OLVIDEN REVIEW CHAUUU¡


	16. Chapter 16

HOLA AMIGOS,AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE EL CIELO DE LA HOJA,TODAVIA NO ME CREO QUE CREO QUE SE IVAN QUEJAR POR EL CAPITULO 14 POR SER TAN CORTITO,BUENO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO,QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Capitulo 16:Amor Oscuro

En el capitulo nuestras heroinas se estaban enfrentando con los ninjas de la villa oculta del sonido,pero Wendy y Charle,aunque pelearon con todos sus fuerza no puedieron derrotarlos,dejandolas inconsientes a las dos.

Ahora Sakura se encontraba en un gan aprieto,ya que era ella sola contra los tres,pero ella tomo una decisión que la llevo a tal punto de cortarse su hermoso cabello rosa.

-(CHARLES,WENDY,NARUTO Y SASUKE KUN,YO LES PROTEGERÉ¡)-se decia para si misma,luego miró a la mujer de sonido con cara serio-(quien es ella,de un momento a otro su corportamiento cambio)-pensaba con temor el ninja mientras veia a la pelirosa.

Entonces la kunoichi le proporsiona una patada que lo manda a volar,luego empuño un kunai y corria rapidamente hacia aquel que posia los agujeros en sus manos,intentando cortarle,pero esquivaba con facilidad-acaso te volviste loca,nunca podras tocarme-decia este cuando retrocedia.

Pero de repente vio que un kunai se dirijia a él,pero lo repelio con facilidad,devolviendole el ataque,haciendo que recibiese su propio ataque-eso no funcionara-decia pero ve que aparece un tronco,entonces entre lo arburtos ,parece ella rapidamente intentado agarrarle por la espalda.

En un rapido movimiento,el ninja del sonido logra sacar un kunai,lanzandosela-si que eres persistente-decia arrogante.

-ARRIBA TUYO-decia la kunoichi del sonido,ante la advertencia de su compañera,vio como la pelirosa se acercaba,haciendo varios sellos con su mano mientras caia,pero este reaccionó arrojandole unos shuriken,la pelirosa solo se cubria del impacto-no caere en ese truco de nuevo,a ver donde aparecera esta vez-decia mientras enfocaba su atención a su alrededor,pero una gota de sangre le caia desde arriba,sorprendiendole por completo.

Al parecer,no utilizo la sustición,obtuvo varias heridas pero pudo acercarse a él,cuando cayo sobre él,le proporsionó un golpe en la cara haciendole caer al suelo,pero este se recuperó rapido,y cuando estaba a punto de utilizar,la pelirosa para inmovilizarle el brazo,le muerde el brazo.

Haciendo que este se desesperara para que lo soltase,ya que no podia utilizar su tecnica a esa tal distancia-sueltame MALDITA,SUELTAME¡-decia este para luego golpearle en la cara de la pelirosa para que lo soltase,pero esta se resistia,a tal punto que casi le deja incosiente.

Pero en un momento,el ninja vendado siente una presencia,un chakra oscuro-(que es esta presencia)-pensaba hasta que ve el azabache que antes estaba inconciente, ahora estaba parado pero con un comportamiento extraño,a su vez se le podia observar que tenia algunas marcas que salian de su cuello.

La presencia del Uchiha hizo detener a la pelirosa,haciendose que lo demas lo mirasen de manera extraña ,ya que se prenguntaba que le ocurria al chico.

Entonces,en un momente se le aparece al frente del ninja con agujeros ,para luego proporsionarle un golpe con su brazo y haciendole retreseder- Sakura,quien te hizo eso?¡-decia mientras veia la condición que la habian dejado a su compañera-quien fue?¡-decia con mas furiosa que ante.

La presencia del uchiha les inquietaba a todos ya que de él expulsaba un chakra oscuro,de color violeta ante la visión de los demás,lo que mas le llamaba la atención al ninja vendado era las marcas que tenia por todo el cuerpo.

-Sasuke kun que te sucede?-preguntaba sorprendida por la actitud de su compañero-no me pasa nada,solo te puedo decir que estoy mejor que nunca-decia mientras miraba a su alrededor para darse cuenta sobre el estado que se encontraba sus otras dos compañeras-ahora dime,quien fue que les hizo esto?-repetia su misma pregunta pero con un tono mas furioso.

Luego las marcas que tenia el azabache se empezaron a exteder mas por el cuerpo,llamando la atención del vendado-(que es...es esto...este chakra es muy grande y muy poderoso,no podemos pelear contra él)-pensaba pero su compañero lo saco del pensamiento

-Fanfarroneando ehhh,ahora te acabaré con un solo golpe-decia su compañero del sonido mientras enfocaba sus manos hacia el Uchiha-no idiotas,no lo hagas es demasiado poderoso-advertia el otro-que pasa no me digas que acovardaste,pues observa _GRAN BOLA DE SONIDO CORTANTE-_ decia mientras una gran rafaga de aire impactaba hacia donde él y su grupo,dejando una gran manto de humo.

La disiparse el humo vieron que no habia nada-ven,fue pan comido-decia arrogante.

-yo no lo creo-decia el azabache al lado de él y le proporcionaba un golpe con su brazo haciendole retroceder cerca de donde se encontraba los dos ninjas del sonido-(que velocidad,en un parpadeo logro esquivar el ataque y mover a sus compañeros)-pensaba el vendado pero entonces vieron como el azabache hacia varios sellos- _ESTILO DE FUEGO:FLOR DEL FENIX-_ varias bolas de fuegos se dirigian hacia el ninja vendado.

-es inutil-decia un poco a dolorido por el golpe,entonces con las manos logra repeler el fuego,pero de estas salieron algunos shuriken que impactaron contra él haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.Y en un rapido movimiento el Uchiha se le aparece por detrás,agarrandolo del brazo y poniendo supie en la espalda contra el suelo,haciendo fuerza en el brazo del ninja-veo que estas que estas orgulloso de este brazo,pero que pasaria si te lo quebrace-decia con un sonrisa malvada,sorprendiendo a los demás por el comentario que habia dicho.

-no por favor,detente-reclamaba por sus brazos pero este solo lo ignoro,y empezó a meter presión en sus brazos a tal punto de quebrarlos,dejando al ninja del sonido inconsiente-uno menos,me faltan dos-decia mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban los dos ninjas del sonido.

Pero la forma de actuar no le agradaba a la pelirosa,cuando pasaba por al frente de ella,esta aprobecho para agarrarle por la espalda,para detenerlo-por favor,detente...por favor...Sasuke kun no quiero que sigas con esto,por favor-rogaba su compañero

Ante tal ruego,se veia como el rogamiento habia surtido efecto,las marcas que tenia el azabache se ivan desapareciendo,cuando ya no las tenia,este cae al suelo por el cansansio-Sasuke kun¡-decia preocupada Sakura.

Los ninjas del sonido,respiraron aliviados por salvarse del azabache,entonces el ninja vendadole propone algo,sacando el pergamino-si nos dejas ir(deja el pergamino en el suelo)te daremos el pergamino que te hace falta-decia mientras se acercaba hacia el cuerpo inconciente de su compañero.

Los dos ninjas del equipo 7 aceptaron su oferta,pero de repente cuando se ivan a ir-ESPEREN¡-se detenian los ninjas del sonido-ustedessabes algo con respecto a esta marca-decia la pelirosa referiendose a la marca que tenia el cuello del Uchiha-lo unico que se que eso es la marca de maldición-sorprendiendo a los dos-quien era la persona que se hacia pasar por el ninja de la hierba y que temas quiere tratar con Sasuke kun-interrogaba la pelirosa

-el ninja que se encontraron anteriormente fue Lord Orochimaru,nuestro jefe,y no sabems porque quiere al Uchiha ,solo nos dijo que teniamos que eliminarlo eso es todo-le respondia para luego desaparecer de la vista de ellos.

Entonces los respiran aliviados,hasta que ven al rubio que hablaba dormido-yo te salvo Wendy chan-decia mientras dormia,ante el comentario Sakura agarra una piedra pequeña y se la arroja contra el ojiazul,haciendo que se despertase de repente,gritando de dolor porque se le dio en la frente.

Luego se dio cuenta de la situación en la que él estaba pensando-chicos donde esta el ninja de la hierba,todavia tengo asuntos pendientes con él.

-ese ninja desapareció hace tiempo-ante la respuesta de la pelirosa quedo con cara de desepcionado,hasta que recordó algo importante-Charles y Wendy chan,donde estan?y que le pasó a tu cabello?-prengunto el rubio

-verdad,debemos atenderlas y luego te cuento-decia Sakura mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se dirigia hacia sus dos compañeras.

Entonces los dos ninjas movieron los cuerpos inconciente de las magas acostandolas a una al lado de otra,pero la pelirosa nota una expresión en el rostro del ojiazul-juro que encontraré al maldito que les hizo esto-decia mientras apretaba su puño-calmate Naruto,Wendy peleo con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Charles para protegernos-decia tranquilizando al rubio-bueno,ya tenemos los dos pergaminos que necesitamos,esperaremos a que Charle y Wendy despierten e iremos hacia la torre-decia el azabache uniendose a la conversasión-HAI¡-

BUENOS AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO,NO SE SI LEYERON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR,PORQUE QUIZA SE HABRÁN CONFUNDIDO CON EL CAPITULO 14,PERO BUENO NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW,Y NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	17. Chapter 17

HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO,PERDONEN SI NO SUBI,ESTABA EN UNA BATALLA FEROZ CON LOS MONSTRUOS DE LOS EXAMENES Y LECCIONES PERO LES METI UN CHIDORI Y LOGRE APROBAR PERO BUENO ESA ES OTRA HISTORIA,QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Capitulo 17:llegando a la meta del ninja

En la segunda fase del examen chunnin nuestros héroes tuvieron un encuentro los ninjas de aldea del sonido, Sakura y Wendy lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a sus camaradas que estaba inconsciente, la pelea fue muy dura para ellas a tal punto de dejarlas en mal estado. Pero cuando creían que estaban perdidas, el uchiha revelo un extraño poder que dejo sorprendidos a los presentes.

Ahora el equipo 7 se dirigia a la torre central del examen, mientras cargaban a la gata y a la maga , por el camino , Sakura les contaban de lo que le habia ocurrido cuando ellos estaban inconsciente de todo lo ocurrido, lo cual se sorprendieron.

-que es eso de que a wendy chan se le cambio el color de cabello?-pregunto un poco sorprendido ante tal relato de su compañera-pues como escuchaste, en un momento el color del cabello de Wendy se tornó rosado y no solamente eso, también sus habilidades y su velocidad- decía mientras que todos miraban a la maga inconsciente.

-( Asi que este es el poder que posee una Dragón Slayer ) – pensaba el azabache. Hasta que en un momento, veían como empezaba a despertar la gata que estaba al lado de su amiga.

\- Wen….Wendy- decía mientras estaba medio dormida pero de repente esta se despierta bruscamente- tranquila Charles ya estas a salvo- decia la peli rosa para tranquilizar a la gata que respiraba agitadamente, entonces esta empezó a buscar a su amiga mirando a su alrededor hasta que se da cuenta que estaba a su lado, entonces logro tranquilizarse.

-tu y Wendy están inconsciente desde hace varias horas- le comentaba la kunoichi rosa, sorprendiendo a la gata, hasta que recordó ese momento que intentaba salvar a su amiga pero de repente es golpeado por el ninja vendado del sonido y lo dejaba inconsciente, al recordar se empezaba a frotar la parte donde la habia golpeado.

Entonces el rubio ve que el Uchiha que tenia la cara de preocupación-que pasa? – preguntaba ante tal comportamiento- debemos movernos cuanto antes – decía mientras miraba a sus alrededores – pronto vendrán – ante tal comentario, sus compañeros de equipo cambiaron a una actitud mas seria.

Naruto carga a Wendy en tu espalda – ordenaba la pelirosa al ojiazul , cuando estaba punto de tocar el cuerpo de la maga para ponerla en su espalda, sintió una presencia aterradora detrás de él- si le haces algo indebido, tu amiguito lo lamentara – decía la gata mientras sostenía una rama que a su vez esta la quebraba al medio, cosa que el rubio capto lo que significaba la rama-hai – le respondía con temor.

Así el equipo 7 siguió su camino hacia la torre para finalizar la segunda etapa del examen. Hasta que a todos se les gruño el estomago- podríamos detenernos a comer algo -decía el rubio con Wendy en su espalda- vamos a parar para comer – decía el azabache para luego todos detenerse.

-Naruto y yo buscaremos comida, cerca de aquí hay un rio, ustedes se quedaran y harán una fogata- así el azabache y el rubio se fueron a buscar alimentos mientras que las demás estaban prendiendo una fogata.

Luego de un largo rato, los chicos habían cazado algunos peces y cocinarlo. Gracias al olor que provenían de los peces, llegaban a la nariz de la maga inconsciente, haciendo que reaccionase ante el rico olor del pescado quemado- mmm…que bien huele -decía dormida la peliazul que al parecer sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de que su compañeros se habían dado cuenta de que estaba despertando.

-Wendy…Wendy- decía preocupada la gata que estaba al lado mientras veía que se despertaba su amiga.

Entonces la maga se sentaba medio dormida-buenos días- decía mientras se fregaba los ojos y sus compañeros le responden de la misma manera. Después de un rato, esta se da cuenta de cuenta de que está en un lugar diferente y que a su vez recordaba a los ninjas del sonido- YO LOS PROTEGERÉ DE LOS NINJAS – gritaba mientras se ponía de pie de repente pero sus compañeros la vieron de manera graciosa- Wendy chan los ninjas se fueron hace tiempo – decía el ojiazul- ehh!-decía peliazul con cara de poker face.

Luego de la avergonzada escena de parte de la peliazul, todos comían tranquilamente excepto a una que comía con la cara roja como un tomate. Hasta que el momento tranquilo en la que todos comían fueron interrumpidos- escuchen, ahora que tenemos los dos pergaminos debemos dirigirnos a la torre- haciendo una pequeña pausa para tomar agua, y los demás prestando atención al Uchiha -pero ahora las cosas se tornarán mas difícil.

Lo ultimo dicho hizo tragar saliva a sus compañeros- bueno, prepárense que partimos de inmediato- decía el azabache mientras se levantaba.

Desde los árboles se veía a un hombre que tenia un tubo como respirador que observaba al equipo 7.

Time skip en el bosque

Ya pasado el tiempo, nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia la torre, entonces entre los árboles podían distinguir a lo lejos que se acercaban a la torre. Cuando bajaron de los árboles- Estamos llegando – decía en voz alta el ojiazul- baja la voz idiota o acaso quieres que atraer a otro aspirante- decía el azabache -que dijiste – decía molesto el ojiazul .

-ustedes dejen de pelear y Naruto trata de bajar la voz- le regañaba a los dos ,la exceed haciendo que los dos mirasen hacia lados opuestos molestos- sigamos para terminar con esta prueba- así el equipo 7 inicio su recorrido hacia la torre.

Pero un sonido llamo la atención del equipo- cuidado- advertía el rubio mientras tiraba un kunai hacia el origen del ruido.

Al voltearse vieron un ciempiés, el único problema era que este insecto tenia un tamaño enorme- ohh.. un ciempiés- decía de manera tranquila- como puedes decirlo de manera tranquila mira el tamaño que tiene- decía horrorizada la pelirosa-es enorme- decía la peliazul mientras se escondía detrás de Naruto.

-tranquila Wendy chan- decía el rubio para tranquilizarla-bueno continuemos- decía la gata para luego reiniciar su trayecto.

Así el equipo 7 caminó por varios minutos hacia la torre-cuantos nos falta- decía una cansada Sakura-hemos caminado por varios minutos- seguia la conversación la maga-no parece que nos acerquemos-decía el ojiazul.

Hasta que todos se detienen por la sorpresa que se llevaron a ver algo familiar- no… no puede ser-decía la gata, al parece se habían topado con en ciempiés que habían matado anteriormente-estábamos…dando vueltas- decía la pelirosa.

-así que era eso- decía el azabache-a que te refieres-le preguntaba la exceed -caímos en una ilusión-explicaba el Uchiha.

-¿¡ilusión!?-decían todos-si ilusión, su intención será intentar hacernos cansar para luego atacarnos cuando estemos exhausto-explica el azabache mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Hasta que de las sombras de los árboles, aparecieron una gran cantidad de ninjas pero con la misma apariencia, que al parecer por su apariencia debe ser compañero de ninja que lo ataco apenas empezado la fase del examen.

-vaya al parecer no son tan tontos como dicen-decía uno de ellos, ante tal parición el equipo se puso a la defensiva, excepto por uno-a quien llamas tontos- decía el rubio mientras le partía al medio con su kunai.

-(idiota)-pensaba su equipo excepto la maga, pero en un momento vieron que la figura que la habia partido al medio se dividía en dos ninjas más y además era consistencia liquida-que demonios-decía el rubio sorprendido ante tal técnica.

-se supone que los clones desaparecen al ser atacados, como es que siguen allí- decía la peliazul-entonces-siguió la gata-si…un genjutsu-termino diciendo el azabache.

Pero entonces de la figura que se dividía en dos, saco un kunai que se lo arrojaba al Uchiha, pero cuando iba a reaccionar al ataque, un pulso provocó que se quedase paralizado-(que me pasa, no me puedo mover)-pensaba mientras veía venir el ataque a gran velocidad.

En el ultimo momento, Sakura logró salvar a su compañero- están ustedes bien?-preguntaba la maga DS- si, estamos bien-le contestaba la pelirosa-pero tu brazo-entonces la kunoichi vio que tenia una pequeña herida en su brazo provocado por el kunai- déjame curarlo-decía la maga -no te preocupes Wendy,pero...-la pelirosa se quedo mirando al azabache que al parecer se agarraba de la parte del cuello.

Hasta que logró soportar el dolor y incorporarse de nuevo-no bajen la guardia-haciendo que la dos se volvieran de nuevo a la defensiva.

-que rayos son estas cosas, que acaso son ilusiones, como es que ese ataque fue de lo mas real- se quejaba el rubio mientras volvía hacía donde estaba su equipo.

-cállate, definitivamente son ilusiones, los verdaderos deben estar escondidos en alguna parte mientras que sincronizan sus ataques con sus ilusiones, por lo tanto lo único que podemos hacer es esquivar sus ataques-explicaba el Uchiha mientras veía a todos a las ilusiones.

Luego varios ataques fueron lanzados de estos, cosa que los esquivaron con gran dificultad-cuanto mas tenemos que seguir esquivando-se quejaba la gata un poco agotada-ya me canse de este juego-llamando la atención de todos decía el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos en posiciones de sellos-voy a demostrarte que mis clones son mejores que los tuyos- decía el rubio haciendo aparecer una gran cantidad de clones de sombras, que luego empezaron a atacar a los clones ilusorios.

-idiota, es inútil lo único que haces es derrochar chakra-el azabache ve que el rubio decide ignorar la advertencia- maldición, tendremos que pelear también prepárense-decía el Uchiha dando la señal para que los demás ayudasen al ojiazul.

Así el equipo estuvo combatiendo con los clones ilusorios durante toda la noche hasta que empezaba a amanecer pero debido a larga batalla, el cansancio se iba acumulando a tal punto de que ya no podían seguir peleando.

Tras pelear por muchas horas , el equipo 7 se encontraba arrinconado contra un árbol-vaya al parecer que al fin se han cansado ,bueno les llegó la hora de que ustedes nos entreguen los pergaminos y mueran- decía uno de los tres ninjas con respiradores en sus caras, además con vendas en la parte superior de sus rostros, que salieron entre las sombras.

-no querrán decir que les llegó la hora a ustedes- los ninjas voltearon para ver de donde provenía la voz, cuando se dieron vuelta se sorprendieron al ver que eran los compañeros del ojiazul -al parecer nuestro plan dio resultado- decía el azabache- buen trabajo Naruto kun- decía maga.

-como es que?!-decía uno de los tres ninja-fácil-haciendo que volteasen hacia al rubio-secretamente transforme cuatro de mis clones en mis amigos y así peleasen como si fuera ellos-decía el ojiazul mientras se sentaba del cansancio y el resto de los clones desaparecía- mientras que los reales nos ocultamos y esperamos a que los verdaderos salgan- terminaba la explicación el azabache captando de nuevo la atención de los tres ninjas.

Entonces el ojiazul intento levantarse pero cae de rodillas-no te sobre esfuerces Naruto- decía la gata-déjanos a nosotros ahora , ya utilizaste una gran parte de tu chakra-decía el Uchiha.

Pero sin importar del cansancio, el rubio se paro y se acerco hacia uno de ellos para otorgarle un puñetazo pero de esta se veía que su puño estaba envuelta de llamas azules, haciéndolo estrellar contra un árbol al que estaba en el medio-ahora!- dando la señal el ojiazul-hai/cállate- decían Sasuke y Wendy mientras que cada uno se enfocaba en cada uno de ellos y preparaban sus respectivos ataques- _estilo de fuego: flor del fénix/técnica del dragón del cielo: rugido dragón_ **–** atacaban a los dos restantes, quedando el rubio en el medio de la brechas de los ataques.

-si, lo logramos!-saltaba de alegría la pelirosa, mientras que el resto se empezaba a relajar-(a pesar de que utilizó mucho chakra,Naruto aun siguió peleando, realmente es él-pensaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo exhausto.

-Naruto kun estuviste increíble- decía la maga mientras se acercaba al ojiazul junto con su exceed-al parecer que es verdad de lo que dicen que los idiotas nunca saben cuando rendirse-decía la gata entre brazos de su amiga- no fue nada-decía un poco sonrojado con una mano rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

Entonces la pelirosa se acerco hacia la pareja pero se percato de algo que la dejó aterrada-Na..Na..Naruto-decía la kunoichi con miedo en su voz-qué es lo que pasa?-preguntaba por la actitud de su compañera-tu ..tu mano-ante el comentario este se ve la mano la mano derecha que estaba prendido en llamas-ME QUEMO ME QUEMO ME QUEMO!-gritaba y corría a todos lados con la mano prendida en llamas.

Esto sorprendió mucho a la gata, que al parecer que todo estaba tomando sentido con los sucesos anteriores.

Desde lejos, alguien veía la cómica escena del equipo- jaja,que interesante-entonces este desaparecía en un rápido movimiento.

Time skip

Luego de que alguna manera lograran apagarle el fuego de la mano a Naruto, el equipo 7 se encontraba en las puertas de las torre.

-Al fin llegamos-decía la gata un poco agotada-verdad-le seguia la pelirosa.

-entonces terminemos con esto-decía el rubio para luego abrir las puertas, seguido de sus camaradas para terminar la segunda fase, donde se enfrentarían sus destinos.

UFFF…NUEVAMENTE PERDON SI ESCRIBI POR TANTO TIEMPO PERO LOGRE ESCRIBIRLO A TRAVES DEL CEL,ASI QUE ESO,YA SABEN REVIEW Y SI TIENEN GANAS DE HABLAR O INSULTARME ENVIENME SU NUM DE WHATAPP,BUENO NOS VEMOS..


End file.
